I Never Fear Death Or Dying, I Only Fear Never Trying
by Shortcake99
Summary: Pre The Fast and The Letty reflects on the past as she finds herself and her family in a situation they would never dream Contains the childhood journey of Dom and Letty with the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well this is my first ever Fast and Furious fic and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Not mine, prayed to the Car Gods but they didn't listen to me

Letty lifted her head slightly from the desk as the blaring noise of her alarm clock echoed around the empty garage. It was 3am and she had been going through the finances for the garage and cafe. The sheets were spread out around her; emerged together creating another job for her once the accounting was done. The dark rings were visible around her eyes, clearly showing the obvious signs of sleep deprivation as she quietly sighed as she once again continued to put pen to paper. The loud slam of her palm against the clock was the only noise in the garage office as the silence swallowed Letty up. 3 hours and 3 alarm clocks later, Letty had finished the accounting and was now frustratingly trying to figure out the homes of all the sheets that had been carelessly shoved onto the floor in a fit of rage after an annoyed and sleep deprived Letty felt her brain closing down. The shrilling of the alarm was supposed to wake her up and make her concentrate but at the moment all it seemed to do was make the night even more discouraging.

The sun was now shining brightly in the baby blue sky as the white fluffy clouds swarm slowly in the sky. The click of a key against the lock and the gentle shove against the door welcomed Letty into her home. Letty made slow shuffles to the kitchen as she flicked the switch on the kettle waiting for it to boil as the need for coffee grew stronger. The clanging of 2 pots colliding together made Letty aware of the jobs that needed doing. Breakfast needed to be completed and she was the only one with capable skills of doing it. Don't get her wrong, she was a grease monkey through and through and not too long ago the thought of cooking breakfast would of passed as a laugh from her lips but now in the present she found herself frying bacon for some hungry house guests.

The bacon sizzled in the pan as small flickers of oil spat from the pan. The aroma, so strong, had awoken many from their sleep as someone stumbled down the stairs half asleep as they rubbed their eyes in the now strong sunlight.

"Bacon, yum"

"V, you are so greedy"

'V' chuckled quietly as he stepped further into the kitchen stopping to sniff the flavour of the fatty food. He slumped into a chair as his head rolled down onto the table and his quiet snores occupied the room. The sound of spitting oil was the only noise accompanying the snores as both Letty and V relaxed, or slept in V's case, in the early hours of the morning. The scrape of a chair against the flooring and the heavy sigh that escaped Letty's mouth only further indicated the tiredness that caused her the exhaustion she was in now. The smells that filled the kitchen were enough to wake V as his body jerked up to full height as he slowly registered the food he was about to be given.

Next down was a very quiet Leon as his body moved slowly across the house as he too, much like V, lowered himself into a chair waiting to be served. The quiet growl from his stomach echoed around the room as he slumped his shoulders forward as his stomach continued to voice its opinion over being denied its need for food. The growls continued until a very annoyed Letty sent a glare in Leon's direction as he eased his body from the chair and he walked into the living room not bothering to pick his feet up off the ground as his bare feet squeaked against the hard flooring. The barely audible clomping of feet from the floor above told of the story of yet another awoken body by the aroma that filled the house.

The out of tune whistling next filled the home as heavy steps came from the basement up onto the middle floor of the house. The whistling was soon stopped after 3 identical glares were shot to the entrance to the basement leaving the whistler feeling intimidated under their intense stares. After seeing Jesse's cowering, the stares stopped and everybody continued to carry on with their past activities. The sound of tongs against the frying sent everybody's hopes soaring at the thought of cooked bacon but they were quickly disappointed as the bacon was thrown back into the pan after a flip from the cook. Gentle snores were introduced back into the kitchen as V once again fell back to sleep after the disappointment of uncooked food. Another seat was taken at the table as Jesse soon joined V as he breathed heavily waiting for something to satisfy his hungry stomach.

A moody teenager joined the gang round the table as she settled nicely in her chair waiting patiently for her breakfast. Mia placed her elbows on the table as she rested her head on her hands careful not to smudge her make up or mess up her perfectly styled hair. One hand was left supporting her head as the other smoothed out invisible creases from her outfit as the nerves of 'first day back' got to her once more. The ding from the toaster brought excitement to everyone and Leon moved from the living room into the kitchen, fidgeting once he placed himself into a chair. The silver toast rack was quickly filled with toast and it was gone mere seconds after being placed there leaving no toast for Letty herself. The bacon that had now fully cooked was placed onto a plate in the middle of the table where it to, was taken by the people seated at the table as they threw the food down their throats.

Letty moved from the kitchen and back upstairs into the room that belonged her and her boyfriend. His smell still lingered on the pillows though it was barely there. The bed covers lay undisturbed, unslept in for an unknown amount of time as the slight breeze was swept in from the open window. Letty walked over to the head of the bed and gathered up a blue pillow and clutched it tightly to her chest inhaling the scent that filled her nose and the tears gathered in her eyes. With a quick sniff and the quick movement of the back of her hand against her eyes, Letty straightened herself up gently placing the pillow down and walked back downstairs ready to drive Mia to school.

The short drive was shortened even more by Letty's fast driving and the arrival of the 2 girls at the school turned the heads of many boys. With a sharp shut of the door, Mia exited the car and waved enthusiastically to her friends as the muttered words of 'thanks' hung in the air. With an exhausted sigh, Letty drove to the cafe, swiftly serving throughout the traffic as her driving skills allowed her to reach her destination. Letty pulled the cafe door open as she stepped inside and was soon bombarded by the smell of old newspaper and coffee beans.

Letty leaned softly against the counter top as she crossed her arms ready for a day when this would all end but that day was so far away even if it was getting closer each passing minute. The low buzz of the fridge filled the atmosphere as Letty thought back to the days where everything was good when everybody was home.

Okey Dokey, What did you think of that? Ok so basically what will happen now is it will go back in time. Now, my problemo is I'm not sure how far you guys want it to go back so I'm going to ask you. Review or PM me and tell me whether you would like it to go back to:

When Letty first got a crush on Dom

When Dom returned Letty's feelings

When Dom got put in prison

Now, you have until Monday midnight British Time (27/5/13) to have your say and that is when I will start the next chapter, majority wins. Happy Voting and follow, favourite and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so, from when Dom returned Letty's feelings won the vote so it will pick up from there.

Please note- I am aware that the dialogue I use will not be spoken by the characters the same. For example they won't pronounce full words. I am aware of that so please don't assume that's how they speak because it's not. I'm going to use full words because for me personally I find it easier to read.

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 17

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Letty leaned against the car as she took a lock of brown hair in between two fingers and twirled it around releasing the hair when it became tight around her finger. It spun around quickly as it unwound itself from the tight grip and settled against Letty's collar bone shining in the sunlight. The blonde highlights that had been dyed into her hair contrasted against the almost locks that sprouted from her head. The new colour had been added in the summer when Letty had regretfully agreed to become Mia's Barbie for the day.

_Flashback_

"Letty please"

"No"

"But that's not fair"

"No Mia, you are not dressing me up"

Mia's bottom lip slowly emerged from her mouth as the tears gathered in her eyes. She knew that Letty would not resist this look as it had been tried and accomplished many times before. The fake tears glassed over Mia's eyeballs as she secretly thanked the step by step guide to making yourself cry that she found on the internet.

"Fine"

"Yay"

Mia smiled triumphantly as all fake tears vanished from her eyes and she twirled on one foot, celebrations going on inside her head. That day had been torture for Letty and she had come away with highlights, manicure, pedicure and several massages ranging to all four corners of her body.

_End of Flashback_

Letty now stood casually outside the garage as she let the wind blow her hair around her face. She wore tight black shorts that hugged her ass and squeezed gently on her toned thighs. Letty wore a green halter neck with thin straps as the breeze blew the bow that had been tied with the straps around her neck. Her never ending toned legs stretched to the ground and her feet covered with simple black sandals that showed off smooth skin.

Letty pushed her body forward so she stood to full height and took a look around her surroundings. The last of the green leaves hung delicately on the trees before they would make way for the amber and yellow autumn leaves that would fly elegantly off the tress in the wind that would last for months. The golden sun that shone in the blue sky as it reflected its beam off any metal surface. The grey pavement worn from many shoes walking, running, skipping across it as they enjoyed the heat of LA. The houses that stood tall on the side of the street showing visitors their full potential as many home owners covered their gardens with flowers and plants to cover up the misery that occurred inside the households.

A light cough broke Letty out of her thoughts as she whirled around, the street passing her eyes in a haze. Letty brought her eyes to Vince. He stood tall at 6ft and towered her as he blocked the sunlight with his enormous shadow. His brown eyes swept over her body taking in the change that had occurred over the summer. As his eyes raked over her figure, Letty stood back straight, arms crossed as a smirk played across her lips as she watched his reaction.

"Wow you changed"

"Well done V"

Her voice was full of sarcasm urging him to make an inappropriate comment just so she could drop him on his ass. Many people now knew that she had a mean left hook and didn't want an angry Letty. Vince's slightly scared look told audiences exactly what Letty wanted them to read. Anxiety. Vince had been on the end of one of Letty's left hooks and did not want it to happen again.

_Flashback_

7 year old Letty ran around the Toretto's garden as she played tag with Mia. It was known to all members of the family that Letty didn't do tag and that she only played the 'ridiculous' game for the sweets that occurred after. Letty reached forward and skimmed her fingers across the sleeve of Mia's blue jumper as she stretched her arm to full length. With a quick laugh and a shout of 'tag' Letty ran in the opposite direction as Mia struggled to get up after her.

Vince walked out of the kitchen holding a green bowl filled with salad balancing in with one hand. He held it up with his index finger and twirled the bowl around much like a basketball. The salad spun around in the bowl and small pieces flew out whizzing through the air like a butterfly.

Letty raced past with the speed of an athlete and crashed straight into Vince with the force of an elephant. The salad leaped into the air and the bowl turned upside down sending salad leaves everywhere. Letty and Vince watched as the food splattered across their clothing and both wore frowns upon their faces. Vince jumped up off the ground like a kangaroo and started to wave his hands around shouting at Letty.

"LETICIA!"

"VINCENT!"

"DON'T CALL ME LETICIA"

"DON'T CALL ME VINCENT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Letty fumed as Vince bent down to pick up the bowl that was now slowly rolling back and forth on its side. As Vince extended his legs to go back to standing, Letty swung her fist across the air and planted a punch which landed straight into Vince's nose. Blood splattered across the garden covering both Vince and Letty as the red liquid flowed out of his nose.

Tony ran across the garden waving his hands in the air shouting at the two.

"What is happening?"

"Leticia punched me!"

"I told you not to call me Leticia!"

"Right! Both of you inside now"

Vince and Letty picked themselves up of the floor and dragged their feet across the grass, their bottom lips slowly seeping out as they both tried their hardest not to glare at each other knowing that if they did they would only be making the situation worse.

_End of Flashback_

Vince let out a small smile as he threw an arm around Letty's shoulders and led her into the garage. His arm slid slowly down her back and rested over her ass only to be knocked away by a very amused Letty.

"Worth a try"

Letty threw her head back and laughed at the disappointment in his voice. She knew half of it was for show and that most of it was exaggerated but she couldn't help but laugh at the fact she was home.

After the trip with Mia, she had been risked away by some relatives to spend time in the Dominican Republic and had mostly enjoyed it. Now she was back home ready to start the next year of school and mingle back with her friends. The garage was her first stop as she figured that it would probably be the place where everybody would be but it was empty apart from Vince.

"Where is everybody?"

"Lunch"

"Of course, you need your food"

"Damn right girl"

"What did I miss?"

"Not much"

"Is that it? No gossip?"

"That's Mia's job"

"Suppose it is"

Car engines roared as three cars pulled up outside the garage and parked behind the Nissan 240SX slamming the doors shut behind them. The familiar sound of their shoes against the pavement got Letty to turn around and cross her arms smirking lightly as she waited for their reactions.

Leon's was priceless. His lips unturned into a wide smile that reached well beyond his brown eyes and threatened to split his mouth into two. With a quickened pace, Leon almost ran up to Letty and gathered her in his arms and spun her around in the air initiating giggles from the girl.

Jesse walked awkwardly up to Letty as if he was almost afraid of her and gave her a one armed hug which she returned by throwing both her caramel arms around him and squeezed him tight. Jesse let out an audible squeak which caused everybody to laugh.

Dom stood back as he admired the view before him crossing his arms lightly across his chest. Gone was the skinny kid from down the road and out came the lady in her. Her upper half was emphasised by curves and breasts that defined her as a woman. Her long legs, toned and tanned held her weight as she moved around greeting everybody. Her dark hair flowed freely down her back swaying from side to side as she turned.

Letty and Vince were now engaging in a classic play fight which usually started from nothing and they were now throwing punches at each other like there was no tomorrow. Vince jabbed Letty hard in the ribs and she hit back twice as hard at him catching him in the stomach as he leaned his head back, tricked into believing Letty would aim to his face rather than his stomach which was incidentally pushed forward as his head went back.

"Where's Mia?"

"Sleepover"

That explained the absence of the bubbly teenager. Letty grabbed her keys and said her goodbyes, explaining that she would be back tomorrow to say hello to everybody. Jumping in her car, she took off along the familiar roads and back to the house where she lived. The familiar smell of mango greeted her as she stepped into the house that she had been absent from during the summer. Letty pounded up the stairs, her feet bouncing of the steps as she rushed inside her bedroom desperate to shower after the long day in the intense heat.

Letty let the hot water roll down her body as the scorching liquid burned her skin. The purple and blue bruises that littered her caramel body stood out like a purple monkey. The fist sized marks imprinted in her toned stomach would take days to disappear if not weeks. Her long hair slithered down her back like a snake in the grass switching from one side of her back to the other. The small bubbles that emerged from the tips of her hair and ran down the plug hole washed her dark brown locks and left them smelling of mango and coconut. The smell filled the shower as the condensation built up on the walls leaving a translucent effect.

The small click and the sudden loss of running water shut down the remaining sounds of the room as now the only noise was the heavy laboured breathing of one Leticia Ortiz. With sharp movements, she grabbed the towel off the top of the shower wall and wrapped it tight around her body wincing once she realised the pressure she was putting on her bruised torso. Letty loosened the creamy white towel and stepped out the shower, holding onto the doors in case she lost her footing and fell. The fluffy blue bath mat gave comfort to her feet as the fibres tickled the soles giving a tingly feeling.

Letty reached over to the window and pushed it open, the small breeze giving chills to her body as it reacted to the sudden coldness. The shiver that ran through her body almost made her close shut the glass window but the small goose bumps that disappeared from her body as it got used to the temperature made her think otherwise. Letty wrapped the towel under her armpits and wrapped the end piece of the fabric behind the wraps that she had already twisted round her body. Letty took both of her hands and smoothed them down her brown hair and squeezed the tips ridding them of any access water.

Letty used a band to secure her hair in a bun at the top of her head as she climbed into some pyjamas suitable for the scorching heat that filled the summer air of LA. Using her right hand, Letty reached up wincing as it pulled on her bruises and undid the band letting her hair fall loose around her shoulders. Grabbing the hairbrush from the draw, Letty quickly combed through her hair ridding it of knots before chucking the hairbrush back in the general direction of the desk. Letty lowered herself into bed and made herself comfortable on her back after padding it with silky white pillows. She flicked the switch controlling the lights and fell into a restful sleep, exhausted from jetlag and the hectic day with the boys.

A/N What did you think?

Right ok, I know I keep asking for your opinion but I do it so you can get a story that you like rather than one I prefer. Right, so we know that Letty has bruises, but where did they come from? You decide:

Vince, when he and Letty were play fighting

Letty's dad, who abuses her

Bear in mind that either way will lead to a confrontation but the Letty's dad storyline would cover many chapters rather than Vince which would probably cover one, two at the most. So you know the deal, review or PM and let me know your opinion. Deadline is Wednesday Midnight (British Time) (29/5/13) Majority wins.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So basically I wrote this while waiting for The Apprentice, any Brits out there watch it BBC1 awesome show! Anyway, basically I don't usually write in first person, I think that I write better in third but hey don't know until you try!

Let's get to the chapter maybe. Simply just Dom and Letty's thoughts on seeing each other again and when they speak to each other for the first.

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Dom's POV

I stared at the long caramel legs that danced in front of my eyes and I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. I knew that Vince, Leon and Jesse were friends and that they would do nothing to hurt her but something inside of me just wanted to scoop her up away from the limelight. I wanted to hold her close and not let go telling her exactly what I felt. Hang on a minute, what I felt? What did I feel? Love? Woah, hold on where did I get love from? Must be the heat. Yep that's it the heat explains everything.

I raked me eyes over the toned figure and unconsciously licked my lips, my mouth dry. When did she become like this? Where did the skinny kid from down the road go? The one who used to follow me and Vince around like a lost puppy just so she could look at the cars. Yeah right.

That halter neck wrapped round her skin as it stroked it delicately playing in the wind. I watched with a smirk as Jesse awkwardly wrapped an arm around Letty only to be pulled into a two armed hug and squeezed until he turned purple. God, wish she would do that for me. Why would I want Letty to hug me? The skinny kid from down the road but boy she was anything but now.

I could see her curves through the top and her breasts pushed up but contained inside the neck high halter neck. Her ass had grown big, juicy, firm ready to be squeezed. OMG? What am I thinking?

I saw her face turn slightly red as she looked in my direction, yep, the muscles definitely doing their thing. She turned suddenly as her face slowly became the resemblance of a beetroot.

Letty's POV

I looked at Dom and his growing muscles. He had been trying to build them up since before I went away but now they were defined, strong, sexy... What's happening to me? Ok, I know what's happening. It's starting all over again. I had put it a box, locked the bolt and thrown away the key. But I couldn't help but stare. OMG, I'm turning into an immature teenager again. I felt my cheeks blush slightly as his wife beater showed the muscles in his chest. I turned around away from him as I felt myself slowly growing redder and I couldn't afford to embarrass myself.

I squeal as Leon throws me up in the air and tosses me round excited to see me after the long summer away. Jesse greets me with a one armed hug but for some reason I face him and throw my arms around him squeezing him tightly as I show him a proper greeting.

I look for Dom as he stands in the background watching me greet the rest of our gang with his arms crossed tightly across his bulging chest, the silver cross hung around his neck resting gently of the outside of his arms. His face was rid of any emotion as he stood tall, his eyes gazing over my body. I knew he was looking you could see his eyeballs slowly roll up and down and he took in my figure.

3rd Person POV

Letty walked seductively over to Dom her hips swaying side to side as she made the journey. Her hair blew around her face as she came in contact with the air conditioning, the scorching heat to much to deal with. The sunlight reflected of the metal cross and sent a beam across the room landing in the top corner. Dom uncrossed his arms and let a small smirk play across his face as he greeted Letty with a small hug her head tucking into his neck as her hair tickled his chin. Dom sifted his head to stop the top of Letty's hair irritating his chin and pulled out of the hug holding her by her arms as he looked into her face, starting a conversation.

"So you look good"

"You think?"

"Yep"

"Good, how has everything been?"

"Alright"

"No skinny kids following you round?"

"Nope, they all gone now"

"Really?"

"Yep"

Dom POV

I had a feeling that by 'skinny kid' Letty meant herself and I wasn't lying when I said they were gone. However I may of accidently on purpose forgot to mention that the skinny kid had gone away for the summer and filled out returning with killer curves and legs to rival race whores. Her brown eyes bore into mine as we talked about how things had been going in minimal detail. I stared into the brown orbs and imagined the rest of the life I had with her.. And the others obviously. Me, Letty. Nuh uh, not going to work.

Letty POV

I wanted to see the reaction my developed body had on Dom so I asked him if there were any skinny kids following him around. By skinny kids I meant me. I had always wanted to learn about cars so I thought why not through Dom. My teenage crush was known to everybody and it wasn't a secret. I wanted to know if I would finally get some attention from Dom through my figure now that it had filled out a little bit. I saw his eyes gaze into mine and his forehead wrinkled slightly, the Toretto tell tale sign that he was in deep thought.

I saw him reach the conclusion in his head and he gave me a small smile that I knew was the conversation ender. I walked back to the guys and was immediately enrolled in a classic play fight. Vince got me straight in the ribs and I winced quietly as it connected with my already bruised body. I could feel the pain ripple through my body and I responded with a false face jab and instead punched Vince in the stomach.

I said my goodbyes and walked to my car holding my stomach discreetly as I walked trying to minimise the pain that was shooting through my body. As I got home, I made sure that I was alone as I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and jumped straight into the shower the hot water burning my body.

I washed quickly and headed straight for bed attempting to block out the pain and let the bruises heal before they became worse or were added to.

A/N so, my attempt at first person. Didn't exactly go as well as I think it could have done but hey least I tried. Let me know what you think, reviews are always good to read and very inspirational and make people write faster *hint hint*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Right, so I know some of you are waiting for DOTTY to come along and take centre stage and it will happen very soon but right now this will the last chapter that sets the scene of such. Includes a little DOTTY if you look a little but deeper. I wrote the first half of this at two in the morning because I couldn't sleep so if it all sounds gibberish then tell me and I'll re write it but I did overlook it and I think it looks alright if you disagree let me know.

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Whiskey bottles were littered around the living room, lids thrown effortlessly into any direction. Beer bottles lay lifelessly on their sides drops of alcohol slowly pouring out the top, the drinker too lazy or too drunk to tilt his head back just that little bit further to down the small drops left.

Takeaway containers lay face down, leftover food oozing out the edges leaving bright orange stains on the cream carpet. The smell of old pizza filled the air as it merged together with the stench of alcohol and hand rolled cigarettes.

Tobacco lay loose on the coffee table like sprinkles from a child preparing a desert, missing the target therefore getting them everywhere. The packet lay empty, a river of tobacco lay not far away throw by the owner in pure frustration at not being able to complete the task of a roll up.

Upstairs lay a girl, absorbed in dreamland where the fairies and elves came out to play. Thoughts beyond all rational beliefs swam through her mind until it came to rest on a particular topic or rather a particular man.

_Letty's Dream_

The blue ocean swayed back and forth with the waves as a couple sat quietly on a rock absorbing the calm ocean waves. The salty smell filled their nostrils as the sun slowly met the horizon and made the journey across the world to rise in a new place. The pair no older than twenty perched together at the edge of the stone wrapped in each other's arms.

The man who was considerably older sat behind holding his lady tight against his chest as if afraid that the evening wind would pull her away from him. The lady leaned back perfectly content in his arms, her eyes closed soaking in the atmosphere like a sponge soaked in a bath full of water. She looked younger than the man by quite a few years, most likely sixteen or just turning it.

The gentle swish of the tide and the collision of two stubborn waves who refused to change its path in favour of anything else. The golden sand lay around them, small shells mixed with the tiny grains that would one day be heated to make glass. The yellow pieces lay underneath black rocks, much like the one occupied by the couple, as it continuingly became flattened.

Silver stars shone brightly as they contrasted with the deep blue sky that they settled in. The light grey line of fumes that was left trailing in the wake of an airplane, making the journey between two destinations in the dead of night. The neon orange lights that hung off the edges of the wings that kept the passengers safe in the air, the same weight each side balancing out the occupants like a scale.

The hot summer air grew colder as the night wore on, small shivers running through each body of the night time watchers while they watched the nonexistent horizon. The man acted like a gentleman as he pulled the jumper off his chest and moved to place it over his companions head only for it to be pushed away assumingly with the excuse of 'you'll get cold'. A small smirk graced the man's face as he pulled the jumper back over his head and enclosed the woman's body in his arms and his hands ran up and down her arms attempting to generate warmth into her body.

End of Dream

A man crawled up the stairs on his hands and knees unable to stand up tall for a long period of time as the alcohol he had consumed took its toll on his body. The man was easily six foot and was built rather well with well defined muscles and abs. He stumbled up the top step and bent down onto shins of his legs and his forearms almost kissing the floor as he coughed, the smoke from the cigarettes contacting his lungs restricting his breathing as the tar blocked his airways.

The stair creaked as the man rested the top half of his weight on the palms of his hands as he heaved himself up to full height and staggered slowly towards the end of the hallway, his legs wobbled like jelly as he used the walls surrounding him to support his weight.

The man turned a sharp left and bashed open the door of a bedroom, the panel of wood rebounding off the wall behind it and heading to smash straight into the man's face once more but couldn't as his large hand printed the door and pushed it as he stepped into the room, his shadow darkening the room as he towered over the occupant of the bed.

Letty jolted up at the sound of the door crashing against the wall and her eyes flickered towards the dent in the wall left by the metal door handle. The tall man also known as her father stalked into her room, the stench of alcohol filling the room.

He advanced towards her his back hunched over as he bent down and grabbed his daughter's face and placed a big kiss to her forehead. One hand came to the back of her neck as he stroked her long hair and stared into her eyes. With no prior warning, he slammed the front of her face down onto the metal frame of her bed creating a loud bang of flesh against metal.

The sound of a glass against marble echoed around the kitchen of the Toretto house as the eldest son Dom placed the now empty glass of water next to the sink. He ran a hand along his forehead as the thoughts of a certain Latina danced around his brain.

Dom's Daydream

The music of the carousel filled the air as children laughed happily as the roamed free in the state of California. The golden horses moved up and down as the carousel slowly spun them round causing the reaction of many squeals from tiny tots as they rode the horses round and round in a circle.

Pink candyfloss could be seen in the hand of at least one family member as children continued to ran in front of their parents after the several mandatory warnings that were given to every child before the entered the fair.

A couple stood one in front of each other as they watched the various rides in motion as they waited for their unlimited access bands to be given to them. The ticket lady took their money and in return fastened a paper strip around their wrist indicating that they had an unlimited amount of goes on each ride.

Throwing one arm around the lady, the man squeezed her slightly causing her head to roll to the right and tuck securely under his chin, her hair tickling his neck as she did so. Wrapping one arm around his waist, the woman gently squeezed him back and they shared a look which caused them to burst out laughing.

The baby blue sky complimented the happy day as the sun shone brightly from behind them, their shadows stretched in front of them giving them the appearance of a giant. The heat burned the back of their necks as the woman let down her hair from her neat pony tail and let to flow freely behind her.

The couple walked up to the coconut shy and paid the required amount to have a go. The pair to take two goes each from the four chances and the man stepped up to the podium, positioning himself so that he would have the best chance at winning.

He threw the round tennis like ball and watched with a defeated expression as it missed its target by inches. His companion stood back a smirk on her face as she walked towards the podium, hips swaying as she sauntered over taking a ball in the hand and twirling it round.

She faced sideways on as she rolled the ball in her hand, familiarising herself with its weight. She leaned backgrounds and threw the ball, the object slicing through the air hitting the target straight in the middle sending it flying backwards.

The lady jumped up and down waving her hands in air as she celebrated her win. The stall owner came over to her holding a huge brown teddy bear a frown upon his face as she gave away the top prize. The man hugged his lady tight as they both wore equally happy expressions on their faces.

_End of Daydream _

**Warning: For those who cannot take blood, gore and violence very well I suggest you skip this bit although I would advise you read the ending. **

Blood poured out of Letty's nose as the blood vessels burst open, the red liquid coating the bed covers and pillow cases. Fear clouded Letty's eyes as the brown colour of her father's eyes stared into her own and glared anger straight at her. Juan Ortiz took his hand and smacked it against Letty's cheek, her face sent flying rightwards at the contact.

Juan grabbed Letty's arm and attempted to pull her up to pull height but she stole her arm back and rubbed it softly, trying to get the blood circulation going again. Juan grabbed Letty's hair and yanked it, her head following unable to take the pain any longer.

Blood continued to flow down Letty's face as Juan backhanded her cheek once more. A sickening crack followed the echoed sound of an eighteen carat ring smacking into Letty's cheekbone. The said ring had been stolen by Letty's grandfather years ago during a robbery that had taken place when he was young.

The red stained bed covers were thrown to the bottom of the bed as Juan gripped the top of Letty's arms one in each hand and pulled, her body jolting towards the floor as gravity hauled her in. Her knees clattered against the flooring as the palms of her hands saved her the humiliation of face planting the cream carpet and staining it with the blood that currently coated her face.

A foot weaved under the limbs that kept Letty in a rectangle like position and kicked her bruised and battered ribs only worsening the pain. Swift kicks were delivered over and over again but only to the front of her upper half, never the back and never her legs. The clothes Letty had grown accustomed to wearing as result to her make-over had revealed the marks and they were now only given to areas that could be covered up.

Heaving her body up off the floor, Letty pulled herself to full height. Stars appeared before her eyes as the blood loss began to affect her body. Long sharp breaths were drawn as she staggered towards the door that now lay off one hinge and was hanging on for dear life. Letty possessed the walking skills of a drunk as her inability to walk in a straight line lead Juan to an idea.

He pushed her back causing her to grasp onto the cabinet as the air was forced out of her lungs. Her hair hung loosely down her face, framing her like a picture in a museum. Coughs broke out of her sealed lips as Letty held in the vile comments that were willing to make an appearance.

Letty let go of the cabinet and tried to make it to the door and away from the clutches of her father. As she walked by the silver mirror that hung on her wall Letty got a glimpse of her reflection and grimaced at what she saw.

Letty had blood gushing out of her nose and she was quite sure that her cheekbone was broken. Her knotted hair looked like it had been dragged through a bush backwards as the dark tresses wound around each other. Shards of glass impacted Letty's skin as broken fragments implanted themselves in the flesh as the shattered mirror lay across the floor.

Juan's hand came back to his side as a smirk played its way across his lips, his eyes glued to the back of Letty's head as he imagined her confused expression. He used his right hand, the same hand that had been used only moments earlier to send the mirror crashing to the floor, and grabbed a chink of hair, pulling Letty along the hall way as he listened to her squeals of discomfort.

Juan looked at Letty evil imbedded in his eyes as he extended his arms and pushed. Letty tumbled down the stairs; her forehead contacted every other stairs as she moved down the staircase her life coming shortly to a close. The soft thump at the bottom indicated the end of her journey as Juan sauntered down the stairs a smile tugging at his lips.

"Goodnight darling"

Juan let out a cackling laugh as he grabbed the keys off the table and continued out the front door, his laughter echoing around the house. Letty lay on the floor, blood seeping out from the various wounds in her body as she lay lifeless all on her own.

A/N Right ok how did that go? Good, bad? Let me know!

Thank you to:

Simone Frank

Readinglover96

Mac-reye

Nomarsgirl

Peaches2421

Princess Of Darkness 17

Tanya2byour21

Guest

Beau-ah

Never-give-up-hope2

For all their lovely reviews

I know this is more descriptive than dialogue but I find it harder to write dialogue so if you have any tips that could help me please let me know so I can use them to improve my writing!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Consider yourselves lucky people. I'm back to school now so updates won't be as frequent but today I've done so here it is. Enjoy!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

The shrilling sound of the alarm woke Dom from his slumber as he chucked his hand towards his alarm clock and slammed it down on the snooze button. The sudden silence lay eerily amongst the air that filled the room as carbon dioxide was breathed out after oxygen was breathed in.

Long laboured breaths were issued as Dom rubbed his palm against his eye, knocking out the sleep that currently resided there. With a effortful sigh, Dom swung his muscular legs out of his bed and stood up onto two feet, his arms swinging lifelessly beside him.

Dom plodded towards the bathroom his eyes still half closed and his pyjamas scrunched up. Dom walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him the inevitable click of the lock sounded behind him as his fingers turned it slowly trying to be quiet.

The spray of water coated the shower floor as the clear liquid spurted out of the shower head and splattered across the room, the spritz landing on Dom's bare arms making him shiver. The body wash strolled down his body sliding down like a child at the playground as the bubbles shone white against his tanned skin.

The bubbles soon disappeared down the silver plug hole and the water was shut down not soon after as Dom stepped out the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. Dom opened the cupboard door and pulled out the razor and began to shave over his two day old stubble making it soft and smooth.

With the final sweep of the razor Dom was stubble free and was now closing the cupboard making sure not to slam the door shut as usual rather opting for the quieter approach to stop waking up everybody in the house. Dom walked from the bathroom and back into his bedroom where he opened a draw and pulled out some boxers which he swiftly put on.

Pulling on the rest of his clothes, Dom sniffed the air and the aroma of bacon filled his nose. Making the final tug of his jeans, Dom walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was greeted with the sight of his dad making breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs and toast which was placed neatly on the table apart from the bacon which was spending its final few minutes in the pan.

Dom sat down at the table and slid down the chair so his shoulders rested gently against the top of the chair as his head rolled backwards, his eyes closed contently as he waited. The fat from the pan spat as Mr. Toretto took the pan off the hob and used the tongs to layer it onto a plate before he placed the pan into the sink and ran the water pushing the fat down the plug hole.

A loud grumble could be heard from the kitchen as it echoed from the living room, pounding off the walls as its owner eagerly made his way to the breakfast table. After Vince had almost jumped into his seat the three men began to eat, devouring the food and not even leaving the fat which the savoured as the food ran smoothly down their throats.

The loud slam of the door rattled through the house as the men looked up from the table to see a smiling Mia come through into the kitchen carrying a sleeping bag along with a separate bag carrying her clothes. Her eyes lit up like candles as she realised that today was the day Letty was coming home although incidentally she didn't know she had come home yesterday.

Dropping the bags, which landed on the floor with a loud thump raising the question of what were the actual contents, Mia walked over to her father where she stooped down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before she picked up her bags and strutted up the stairs humming the last song she heard.

"Do you think we should tell her?"

"That Let's already here? Nah, make it a surprise"

"Where is Letty anyway?"

"Probably sleeping"

"You know what she's like, not enough sleep and see is a drama queen"

"You're right on that one"

The kitchen was filled with a comfortable silence as the men sat casually in their chairs, the clock ticking systematically in the background as they awaited the arrival of Letty. Mr. T got out of his chair and picked up the empty china plates and stacked them on top of each other making a pile as he carried them over to the sink.

The water filled the sink as Mr. T squirted washing up liquid into the liquid and watched as the bubbles grew bigger under the water pressure. As the water reached the top Mr. T turned off the tap and dipped his hands underneath the mass of bubbles coating them before pulling the pile of plates into the washable conditions.

Dom stood up suddenly startling Vince from his staring match with the table as he blinked his eyes trying to pretend that what just happened never did. Dom smirked as he jolted his chair underneath the table, his arms resting on the top as he leaned over, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Dom thinking? Dangerous times"

"Shut up Vince"

Laughter erupted from the said man's mouth as Dom stared daggers at him, the sharpness enough to pierce through his eyes. The laughter stopped abruptly as Vince realised the reaction he was getting before starting all over again out of pure annoyance.

Dom grabbed his things and left the house breathing deeply as he set off towards the house at the end of the street. The pale yellow paint was flaking off leaving patches of red brick shining through as it was brightened through the sunlight.

The sun shone brilliantly in the bright blue sky as very few clouds littered the background allowing the bright star to glow from the east as it made its journey up to the middle of the sky. The sun shone beams on the street lighting up the path as Dom strolled along.

The leaves lay peacefully in the trees as they clustered together, the branches a brown golden colour as the sun let its rays reflect off any object. The tall trees cast shadows in the street as the combination of leaves and branches covered the light pavement with a dark veil.

The flowers that lay in the garden hung their heads in thirst, the desperation for water taking over as their colours faded and their petals wrinkled. The soil they lay planted in had turned a grey colour, clumps stuck together as the need for water increased.

Petals lay littered across the pavement as previous winds swept across pulling petals with it as they lost the need to cling to the mother plant. The purple colours lit up as the beams crossed from the sun hitting the petals bringing life to them once more.

The birds tweeted their songs as they roamed the ground for worms and food for their families as their wings flapped in the blue lit sky bringing a slight breeze to the atmosphere. Beaks were forced underneath the dried mud as they fought the competition of other birds in the will for food.

The green grass now lay pale, lifeless as the sun sucked the energy out of it leaving it miserable and unattractive. Weeds sprouted through the grass as they took the limelight, annoying gardeners as they kept appearing after many litres of weed killer.

The brisk walk from the Toretto household to Letty was spent in silence thoughts running through Dom's head as he wondered what to say to Letty when he knocked on her door at seven in the morning. A simple 'hello' was all Dom could come up with a he walked through the garden path that led to the red doorway.

Dom knocked a steady rhythm before stepping back, his hands clasped behind his back as nerves started to tingle their way through his body. What is happening to me? The thought run through Dom's head as he walked up to window and peaked in, his hands forming a barricade round his eyes as he blocked out the blinding sunlight. The sight was purely shocking.

Letty lay face down at the bottom of the stairs, blood oozing out from under her body creating a pool around her. Blood coated the stairs from her journey down them no more than eight hours before. The red liquid covered her clothing as her top rid up allowing the sight of blue and purple bruises that covered her skin.

Take away containers were littered around the living room, bright stains lying innocently beside them. Empty bottles of alcohol lay on their sides, the glass dangerously close to the edge of the coffee table was they threatened to roll off and smash to smithereens.

In the air of panic Dom started to shout down the street on the off chance that his dad would hear him.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Mr Toretto ran out of his house at the sound of his son's desperate screams, his face twisted with panic. He was greeted by the sight of his son using his shoulder to pry open the door and he pushed it so hard it came flying off its hinges. The door slammed down onto the flooring as Dom ran forward cradling Letty's head as he turned her body over, pushing her hair to the side as he moved his fingers around looking for a pulse.

"Don't leave me Letty, I can't live without you, I love you too much. Please baby wake up"

Mr Toretto stood at the door as he dialled 991 through his phone holding it to his ear as he begged for the ambulance to hurry up. Mr. T looked right into Dom's eyes and his heart dropped as his son muttered the words he was least hoping to hear.

"She has no pulse"

A/N Mwahaha I am evil! I put a little DOTTY love in there hope you liked it! Also how was my dialogue? I tried my best to make it work but I'm sure so..

Thanks to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Peaches2421

Simone Frank

Princess of Darkness17

Tluvsdotty

Mac-reye

For your lovely reviews


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ok ok ok, I know it has been 4 days since I updated and I am sorry but I did say they wouldn't be as frequent because of school and blah blah blah!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Light beeps filled the white walls of the hospital as they old visitors that they were very much alive. The extravagant walls were covered in brightly coloured hand drawings, completed by children during their stay at the children's ward. The multiple drawings of flowers, butterflies and unicorns coated the plain walls as they added a cheerful perspective to the sad and lonely place.

The bland white floor squeaked as a nurse walked across it, her new shoes sending shivers down Dom's spine. The quiet chatter of parents comforting their children as some screamed in pain for the agony conflicted on their bodies

One child was sat shoulders hunched cradling her arm close to her chest as silent tears made their way down her face, her eyes bloodshot from the previous tears that had made the journey down her cheek. Her mother perched on the edge of the bed, her daughters head enclosed in her chest as she stroked her hair calming her instantly.

Another child lay back, his leg elevated sporting a bright blue cast which ran from his ankle to his knee. He had a thin cut above his eyebrow which accompanied the many bruises that littered his arms and torso. His sparkling brown eyes glistened against the electric light that hung from the ceiling as he chatted to his father. Dom looked at his own father as he remember the hours previously

_Flashback_

Dom stared into his father's eyes as he declared the statement they both didn't want to hear.

"She has no pulse"

Mr. T sprung into action, his legs pouncing down to the floor, the sweaty palms of his hands pushing against the wounds that covered Letty's body. The blood from her nose was now dry and had flaked onto the carpet like crumpled up chocolate. Her nose was now set at an odd angle as it displayed its displeasure at being broken.

Long wisps of hair lay against the carpet as it fanned out around her head giving her the appearance of an angel. Her caramel skin was currently fading and now resembled a pale sickly white as bright red blood was splashed against her skin. The liquid rolled down her sides and splashed onto the carpet leaving splatters behind it as it was absorbed into the floor.

Dom kept Letty's head cradled in his lap while his hands stroked her blood matted hair as he whispered comforting words in her ear even though she couldn't hear him. His large hand dwarfed her own as he took it and squeezed lightly secretly hoping to get a reaction out of her.

Mr. T took Dom's chin in his fingers and twisted his head up to look him in the eye.

"As much as you want to hold her Dom, we need to stop the bleeding"

Dom gently lowered Letty's head to the floor making sure he didn't jolt then he quickly looked towards his dad and searched his eyes for instructions.

"Take your belt and wrap it round her arm"

Dom undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops, his arm stretching fully as it came. He slid the end back through the hole to make a huge loop then he grabbed Letty's arm and fed it through. Dom tightened the belt around the top of Letty's arm causing it to cut off the blood flow.

As he stared down, Dom finally realised why his dad instructed him to cut the circulation. Running from just above her elbow to just below it lay a deep gash at least 2 inches to be precise. Inside the cut were tiny fragments of glass that came from the mirror in her bedroom. The offending piece of glass now lay crushed amongst the belongings in her trashed bedroom.

Faint sirens could be heard in the background as the ambulance got closer. It was accompanied by the sound of screeching tires as they swerved out the way for the oncoming bus. The noise got louder as the ambulance got closer and soon paramedics were rushing through the door kneeling beside Letty as they pulled out the necessary equipment to keep her alive.

"What's her name?"

"Letty Ortiz"

The medic nodded her head slightly before turning her attention back to the girl in front of her. She thought the girl must of been no older than 15 while she assessed the situation. The medic scanned her eyes over the downstairs of the house and spotted the many alcohol bottles that lay in the living room.

Another paramedic brought a stretcher through the open door and laid it carefully on the floor. Communicating through hand signs and eye contact, the medics slowly lifted Letty onto the stretcher before carefully lifting her up and out of the door into the awaiting ambulance.

Dom ran a bloody hand over his face before spitting onto the carpet as the blood ran down into his mouth. With a heavy sigh he swung his hand round intending to hit the wall but before it did, his fist was caught by his father who held a warning look in his eyes.

Dropping his curled hand to his side, Dom let out a frustrated sigh as he opted to swing his leg forward ultimately kicking the silent air. Leading his son by his elbow, Mr. T led Dom out of the door shutting it behind them as Dom took steady steps back to their house where they slid into the car and drove to the garage, the location of the rest of the gang.

Pulling into the garage, Dom and Mr. T both wore exhausted expressions on their faces which caused the guys to speed to the front of the garage confused looks clouding their faces as they looked at Dom and his father.

"What's wrong?"

"Letty's in hospital"

"Let's get going then"

Leon almost screamed at the guys as he speed walked back into the locker room stripping his dirty clothes before replacing them with clean ones figuring the hospital wouldn't appreciate grease being trod into the floor. The guys soon followed, each of them cleaning up and throwing their garage outfits into the dirty clothes pile that had formed in the middle of the room.

The guys all got into their respective cars and followed Dom and Mr. T to the hospital where they had been told Letty would be taken to. Mr. T drove carefully on the roads making sure the boys slowed down as these were not the same conditions as the racing track.

They all pulled into a parking space that were conveniently next to each other and they all slammed their car doors as they began the walk to ER. Pushing the door open with force to rival the strongest man, Mr. T marched up to the front desk and placed his palms lightly on the marble surface.

"Yes?"

The receptionist wore a dumb look on her face as she asked what they wanted in a hospital. A hospital? What else would they be doing in the ER? The thoughts surrounded the boy's heads as they rolled their eyes while Mr. T got in the lady's face.

"Miss... Carla, we are here for Letty Ortiz"

"Ah, young girl, multiple injuries"

"Yeah where is she?"

"Let me check"

The reception pressed the keyboard keys with perfectly manicured nails, her face absorbed in the screen as she looked for information.

"Ok, she is currently in surgery to repair her broken nose and cheekbone"

"Where can we wait?"

"Over there"

The receptionist pointed her hand into the corner of the room where there was already a small build up of people. Dom dragged his feet over to corner and plonked himself down onto a chair, the guys mimicking him as they awaited news from the surgeon.

A man in scrubs came out of the double doors and called out Letty's name before turning around and waving a hand motioning the gang to follow him. He led them through many double doors before leading them into the children's ward waiting room where he instructed them to take a seat.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it's serious"

"How serious?"

"Very, a medic assessed Miss Ortiz's home and concluded a strong indication towards child abuse. This is furthered by the number of bruises covering Miss Ortiz's torso. An almost severe number was counted and it came to the result that we believe that some bruises are over 2 days old due to colouring and shape. Now, we have informed the police of this and they will be making a visit to the hospital to question Miss Ortiz on the situation"

"You're thinking Letty's father did this?"

"Or mother"

"Her mother isn't around"

"Whoever Miss Ortiz has been around recently conflicted these injuries on her and if that is her father then it may well be"

"What about Letty?"

"Miss Ortiz has been relatively lucky. She came in with a broken nose, broken cheekbone, lacerations to her arm, multiple bruising and she may have concussion but we will be unable to deter that until she wakes up"

The doctor stood up to leave and Mr. T reached out his hand and shook it gratefully, silently thanking him for the work he had done on Letty.

"Miss Ortiz is now in recovery and will be brought in soon"

The doctor turned around and walked through the double doors that he had brought them through leaving the guys alone to wait.

_End of Flashback_

A cough broke Dom out of his thoughts as a nurse stood before the gang her eyes resting on the boys as she cleared her throat again to get their attention.

"Miss Ortiz?"

"Yeah, what's happening?"

"Miss Ortiz is now resting in the ward; you can come and see her"

Dom, Mr. T, Leon, Vince and Jesse followed the nurse through the double doors as they went to see Letty.

A/N Well? Was it worth the wait? Hope so..

Just a little thing, so I was browsing YouTube the other night and I found a song that I thought really suited the guys and Letty so look it up – Bridget Mendler, Postcard. I think the first verse really fits well so go listen!

Thank you to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Princess of Darkness17

Peaches2421

Simone Frank

Mrs Burns

Tluvsdotty

Mac-reye

For all your lovely reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – So yes I know it has been a longish time and I'm really sorry for that but updates will probably be like this from now on. I should be learning my French writing assessment but I got sidetracked and ended up finishing this chapter. Enjoy!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia:15

Letty lay back, her eyes shut contently as the low hum of the surrounding machines put peace to her mind. Her caramel skin stood out against the crisp white hospital sheets that she was currently residing on. The flat pillows built up against each other to give the height her head needed to able to see. The blue and white checked hospital gown that had replaced her bloody pyjamas irritated her skin as the harsh, cheap material rubbed against her torso disturbing the cuts that were attempting to heal.

Wrapped around her nose was a bandage that kept her newly set nose back into its place after her trip to the surgery to fix it. Letty's long dark brown locks were fanned around her face, resting peacefully on her pillow as they contrasted against the stark whiteness. Naturally curls tumbled down past her shoulders, moving slightly up and down as she breathed. The covers were wrapped under her armpits, leaving her arms exposed to the slight chill from the air conditioning.

The low growl from her flat stomach made her chuckle slightly before she doubled over, the pain unbearable as her muscles sparked a harsh reaction to the contraction of them as she laughed. Coughs racked her body as her throat became dry, phlegm rising from the back of her mouth as her hand reached up to the skin surrounding her oesophagus as she tried and failed to control the sharp sounds.

Nurses rushed in as the heart monitor continuingly increased, panic causing the consequence as she found it harder and harder to breath. A straw dipped in a clear glass of water was thrust into her hand as nurses encouraged her to drink it, their voices making reassurances that it would help.

Letty took a large sip of water and pushed the phlegm back down her throat, the coughing subsiding as the cool liquid soothed her. Taking a deep sigh, Letty relaxed once more against the pillows as she continued to take seep, laboured breaths while she calmed her body. The nurses had now fluttered away to work on other patients as they realised that the situation had been dealt with affectively.

Dom, Mr. T, Vince, Leon and Jesse walked calmly through the double doors as the nurse led them like a Sheppard, their bodies turning as they wove in and out of the crowd of people inside the hospital walls. As the guys reached the ward that Letty was on, they saw a doctor talking to her as he held a clipboard containing her notes in his hands.

The guys walked up to Letty's bed and sat down in the chairs beside it listening as the doctor explained that she could go home when a guardian signed her out.

"I will"

"And you are sir..."

"I am her guardian as of now"

"Ok sir, please sign here"

Mr. T signed the consent form and passed the clipboard back into the hands of the doctor before passing a bag of clothes into Letty's hands before her ushered the boys behind her curtain as Letty changed.

"Where she gonna go?"

"Our house"

Letty pulled back the curtain and walked wobbly on two legs. Dom walked over to her and picked her up, placing her gently in his arms as she snuggled into his chest. The team walked back through the double doors as Mr. T gave his thanks to the hospital staff and giving them a nod of appreciation.

Dom settled Letty in the back of the car before sliding in the back seat along with her pulling her legs up and resting them gently on his lap as he began to draw random patterns on the soles. Mr. T turned up the radio to drown the silences.

The music played softly in the background as Mr. T drove home Dom and Letty. Vince, Leon and Jesse had all gone home in their cars and now Mr. T was taking Letty back to the Toretto household as Letty's own house was taped off for police purposes but even if it wasn't, it was in no state to house a 16 year old. The music channel switched the song to the new one which lit a spark in Letty's head.

_I wanna play with your race cars_

_I'm not a Barbie doll, throw me a base ball_

_I wanna get on your team and get my hands a little dirty _

_I heard from a little birdie that_

_You don't think I can take it_

_Or that I'm made for it_

_Or I got it in my bones_

_So what makes you think that?_

_Its boys only_

_No girls allowed _

_But there's no way_

_You can keep us out_

_You can bring us down_

_If feel it burning in my core then_

_I'll take that _

_B right little spark_

_And I'll hold it_

_Tighter in my heart_

_Then all your little darts_

_If you say I'll never reach the moon_

_I'll send you a postcard soon_

The first third of the song reminded her of the days when Letty was just a little girl with no use to anyone else. Letty used to hang around the garage, watching from behind the large trees, sneaking quick peeks at the car engines as she watched in wonder as Dom and his dad got to work.

It was a regular occurrence that Vince would find Letty behind the trees when he walked into the garage to join his best friend and his dad. Vince had been best mates with Dom since third grade and therefore been granted access all areas by Mr. T when it came to the garage.

It was always the same comment when Vince walked by with that oh so cocky smile on his face, 'boys only'. Letty would fold her arms over her chest and her bottom lip would poke out giving her an adorable pout that screamed 'attitude' at the same time. Vince would let a cocky smile come over his face and turn around walking towards the garage leaving Letty to pout into the air as she resumed her position right by the greenery.

It was only about three weeks after she first started to watch that Mia joined her. Letty hadn't really taken to the youngest Toretto but could tolerate her and if Mia was really lucky and Letty was in a good mood, she would play Barbie's with her allowing herself to indulge in the girl time that was offered. Mia had told Letty that the guys didn't think Letty could handle the demands of a garage: the grease, the dirt. They also didn't think that she knew enough about cars.

Well, she proved them wrong on that one.

_And if he's into fashion_

_Or if he likes ballet_

_Doesn't get the time of day_

'_Cause he's built for the field but feels his love is somewhere else_

_And no matter what he felt (they)_

_They told him he couldn't take it_

_That he's not made for it_

_He doesn't have it in his bones_

_So what makes you think that_

_Its girls only_

_No boys allowed _

_And there's no way _

_You can keep us out_

_You can bring us down_

_If I feel it burning in my core then_

_I'll take that_

_Bright little spark_

_And I'll hold it _

_Tighter in my heart_

_Then all your little darts_

_If you say I'll never reach the moon_

_I'll send you a postcard soon_

Letty leant her head back and groaned softly as the throbbing pain increased as she rested her skull on the soft, leather head rest. Memories of a young boy called Matt Reynolds came flooding into her head as she squeezed her eyes shut hoping for the pain to go away.

Matt had always been the dancer of the school. His body moved in rhythm with the music, the beat taking control of his body as he glided along the floor getting from lesson to lesson. His feet would always stand in first position as his arms flew gracefully around his face. His arms extended giving him perfect lines as his wrists flicked adding flare to his routine.

Every now and then his feet would slide into fourth position, his head flying back as he dramatised his performance. The school ran a program of dance and ballet classes specialising in those who wanted dance as a future career. The classes were run by the school bitch, Chloe Harrison. She would pick her friends and only them and constantly who pick on Mark for his 'girly' habits and often went as far to label him 'gay'.

It was typical image in Letty's school: boys would be sports players, whether it be football, baseball or basketball, they would be sports players so when a dancing guy come along he was subject to the bullies. Girls were stereotypically air heads. All they bothered about was fashion, make-up so again it was a bullying subject when it came to Letty and her love for cars.

_It says, "Remember what you said back then and if I listened to you_

_I will never be where I stand_"

_And I grew into these shoes that_

_I've takin' on the world and back again_

_What makes you think that_

_Its boys only _

_No girls allowed _

_But there's no way_

_You can keep us out_

_You can bring us down_

_If I can feel it burning in my core then_

_I'll take that_

_Bright little spark_

_And I'll hold it_

_Tighter in my heart_

_Then all your little darts_

_If you say I'll never reach the moon_

_I'll send you a postcard soon_

_I'll send you a postcard soon_

As the song drew to a close, Mr. T drew up to the Toretto household and shut off the engine. Letty was now leaning against the car window as her legs rested on Dom's lap, his fingers drawing soft patterns on the soles of her feet. Letty blocked out the outside world and focussed on the tiny letters that were being traced on the bottom of her feet as Dom absentmindedly continued to tickle her soles.

As Letty let her mind focus, she realised the small and almost unknowable letters Dom was drawing. ILU. The letters were being drawn in the same spot each time as if they were being carved into her skin. Shivers went down Letty's spine as the 'I love you' scenario came into her head. She shook the thought out, her body shaking as she did so breaking Dom out from his trance.

Dom slid out of car, pulling Letty with him and continuing to carry her bridle style in the house. Letty clutched the front of his shirt tightly in her fist and Dom fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"I got you babes"

"Forever?"

"Forever"

Dom bent his head down and placed a soft kiss to Letty's hairline as she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Dom carried Letty up the stairs and into his bedroom before carefully laying her on the bed making sure not to jostle her. He sat down beside her, the mattress sinking as it bore Dom's weight. Gliding his fingers against the caramel complexion of Letty's skin, Dom whispered into Letty's ear before walking out the room.

"I really do like you Letty"

As Dom walked out the room, Letty cracked open her eyes and smiled to herself.

"I really like you too Dom"

A/N – So how was that? Good, bad? Worth the wait? Opinions are always appreciated!

Also, does anybody know any good betas? I got a review from one of my other stories commenting that I had 'tons of grammar and structural mistakes' so if you can give any recommendations please do.

Thanks to:

Never-give-up-hope2

MrsBurns

Peaches2421

Mac-reye

Princess of Darkness17

For all your lovely reviews!

Song was Bridget Mendler – Postcard

Does anyone know Mr. T's real name?

Also, can anyone guess what song the title is from?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I know, I know. I am really sorry for the ridiculously long wait and I am really sorry. I had a bit of a weird week. It was ridiculously busy! Homework! Exams! School! Really busy but I am really sorry but on with the chapter and happy reading, hopefully? Enjoy!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Letty sat with her legs crossed Indian style; her back leant softly against the wall as the crisp white pad lay gently in her lap. Letty twisted a red and black 2B pencil round with her fingers, occasionally tapping it against her chin as the imagination for her next drawing kept dodging her mind, leaving her frustrated. A thought clicked in her head as she quickly jotted the idea down on the half full sheet of paper that was on top of the sketch pad.

Letty looked over her ideas and started to piece them together, taking aspects from each idea and pairing them together. Letty scrolled through the improved ideas when one caught her eye. She opened the sketch pad and found the next clean page before wiggling her shoulders against the wall in attempt to get comfy. Letty rolled the pencils between her fingers before placing the tip gently on the paper.

Appling a small amount of pressure, Letty slowly drew a light line across the paper leaving a light grey sketch behind her. Pushing her tongue through her lips and wetting them, Letty curved the line creating a candy cane like shape on the canvas. Letty continued the line down the page and slowed to a stop as the line drew level with the other end.

Taking the pencil off the end and placing on the other line, Letty ran the pencil up and down the line making a darker grey colour as she made another curve like shape as she joined the ends up to make a long sausage shape, smiling as she gazed appreciatively at her picture. Letty placed the sketching pencil at the top end of the shape and started to apply small amounts of pressure before letting the pencil stray down the lines, colouring the outside of the shape a dark grey that was almost black.

Letty took her pencil inside the dark line and started to shade the white paper a deep grey, not as dark as before but still giving the bright white paper a good black colouring. Finally she took the pencil and lightly shading the middle, the thick paper turning a light grey. The light reflected against the paper sending a streak of bright white light across the paper, giving life to the shape as it twinkled.

Two small knocks rattled the doors against its hinges as the knocker shuffled on their feet, leaving marks on the carpet. Letty stuffed the uncompleted drawing underneath her pillow as she pushed back the covers, letting them crumple at the bottom of the bed. Kicking out her legs from the Indian seating position, Letty stretched her muscles, hissing as they pulled against her.

Letty rested her palms on the edge of the bed and heaved herself up, the mattress springs squeaking as Letty pushed herself to full height while she winced. Letty hobbled over to door and grabbed hold of the golden handle twisting it slowly in her right hand pulling the door backwards as she stepped back onto her left foot giving her the room to pull back the door.

In front of the now open door stood Dom. In his hands was a small glass of orange juice, filled to the brim as it continued wobbling as Dom moved from side to side. In his other hand was a bottle of aspirin, the small white tablets filled half of the bottle as you could hear them jingle about inside the clear bottle. Dom held up the juice and tablets as he spread a goofy smile across his face, causing Letty to laugh before she held her stomach in pain.

Dom advanced into the room causing Letty to back up, he placed the juice and aspirin on the side table, and silence clouded over the pair as the gentle breeze from outside flew through the small crack in the slightly open window. Goose bumps spiked up Letty's arms and she wrapped them around her waist. Dom noticed and walked slowly the window before pulling it shut.

Dom then went back over to the juice and aspirin, picking them up and carrying them over to Letty. Letty held up her hand in a curved position, waiting for Dom to slip the glass into the slot. Dom noticed this and a smirk tugged at his lips as he lifted the glass over the half oval shape and slipped it into place. Letty held her other palm flat, facing upwards with her fingers outstretched like she was about to feed a horse.

Dom dropped two aspirins onto Letty's hand and she took a small sip of the orange juice, swirling it around in her mouth before swallowing. She then took a big gulp from the glass and tipped the tablets into her mouth, her face bunching as the white pills slid down her throat. Letty took another gulp of orange juice and once again swirled it round her mouth, attempting to get rid of the taste of the tablets.

Dom grasped the glass in his right hand and bent his arm round to place it back onto the cabinet, stabilising it as he pushed it further away from the edge so it didn't fall. Dom took his fingers and brushed away the loose bit of knotted hair that hung from Letty's face. Dom positioned the lock behind her ear, his strong fingers brushing against her cheekbone.

Dom took away his hand and moved a step backwards. Letty frowned as the warm air washed away as the cold once again drew goose bumps on her arms. Dom took strong, meaningful strides over to the desk that sat in the corner and picked up the black hairbrush, twirling it in his hands as if he was trying to figure it out, or read its personality.

Letty perched herself on the edge of her bed, the long standing period aching her legs. Deep sighs filled the air as Letty breathed through pain, the tablets yet to take effect. Dom flipped the hairbrush in the air, the bristles spun as the brush flew through the air before landing flat on the palm of Dom's hand, while his face wore an expression of triumph.

Dom climbed over the edge of the bed and sat behind Letty, his legs either side of her body, her back pressed against his chest. Dom took the hairbrush and began to run it through Letty's hair, the bristles tugging Letty's her causing her to wince as Dom pulled, and her head leaned backwards following the hair. Dom gripped the hair above the brush, holding it tightly as he tried to stop the pain.

A clump of hair gathered in the brush as Dom continued to brush Letty's hair, the knots tangled within each other. Dom made a noise of frustration as he yanked the hair, a ripping noise filling the air. Letty's chuckles kept silence out the room as she felt Dom continuingly get frustrated with the black hair brush. Fed up with the constant yanking and pulling, Letty held out her hand, signalling for the annoying brush.

Dom slammed the brush down onto Letty's hand, a smack echoing around the hollow walls. A smug smile tugged at Letty's lips as she finished brushing her hair, the brush running smoothly down her locks as Dom sat with a wondrous look on his face. Letty balanced the brush on Dom's right leg as it rested next to her hips, the bottom of the brush handle sinking downwards as gravity pulled the weight down.

"Feeling better?"

"Feeling alright"

"The police been back?"

"Not since yesterday"

_Flashback _

Letty sat on the sofa, legs crossed, her feet covered in fluffy red socks, a photo frame resting on her lap. The picture stared up into her eyes as Letty gazed down, remembering the moments that had once filled her life before everything had been royally turned upside down and inside out.

_Picture Flashback _

4 year old Letty ran across the beach, the yellow sand tickling her toes as she squealed with happiness. The bright blue sky filled the horizon as the red sun lay across the sea, the merged colours of pink and red creating a beautiful sunset. The clear sea showed the tropical fish swimming in the shallow water as the tide came in, brushing against Letty's feet as she travelled from one end of the beach to the other.

Behind her were her mother and father. Both wore glowing smiles on their faces as they walked, arms wrapped around each other while they absorbed the evening atmosphere. Silver, strappy sandals swung from Maria's hands as she walked, her head tucking into her husband Juan's neck. Juan held his shoes and Letty's small nude flip flops in his fingers, the toe post of Letty's shoes wrapped around his ring finger. A shiny golden band lay on the ring finger of both Juan and Maria while Maria had an extra diamond engagement ring.

Maria's long brown hair flew in the breeze as the salty sea air filled their nostrils, the seaside aroma hard to beat. Letty bent down and burrowed her tiny hand in the golden sand, fishing for something. Letty pulled out her hand and held it triumphantly in the air, a wide smile exposing her baby teeth as they gleamed in the sunlight. A bright white shell lay grasped in Letty's hand as she ran back to her parents, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Mira esto" (Look at this)

"Muy bonito" (Very pretty)

"Gracias mama, papa? (Thank you mum, dad?)

"Bello" (Gorgeous darling)

Letty turned around, her long hair whipping the salty sea air as she ran back to the spot where she was before, hunting for shells in the sunset. Juan and Maria caught up with Letty as she showed the ass of her blue denim shorts to the world. Juan walked up to Letty and smacked her ass lightly, a smile tugging at his lips as she leapt in the air, an accusing grin on her face.

Juan took away his arm from Maria and knelt down, gathering Letty in his arms before shuffling her onto his hip, the shoes dangling in front of her stomach. Letty tucked her head into her father's neck, her chin rubbing against his shoulder as she made herself comfortable. Maria wrapped an arm around her husbands' waist and he wrapped his spare arm round her shoulders, pulling her close.

The trio walked back to the car and Juan sat a worn out Letty in the back seat, putting Miko, her battered rabbit, into her lap which she automatically pulled tight to her chest. Juan got in the front seat and fastened his seat belt before placing his hand on his wife's knee, rubbing it affectionately. A girl no older than 16 walked up to the car window and knocked on it softly, a pink folder clutched to her chest.

Juan rolled down the window and stared at the girl, inwardly smiling as she backed up clearing intimidated by the gaze. The girl pulled the folder from her chest and held it out in front of her, suggesting that Juan take it. Juan hesitantly reached his hands forward and grasped the folder, holding it at arm's length as he opened it. Juan reached his hand inside the folder and pulled out a photograph.

Staring up at him was his family. Letty was curled up on his shoulder and Maria had her arm around Juan's waist as his own arm was thrown casually over her shoulder. Maria and Juan were happily smiling into the camera as Letty hid her face behind Juan's shoulder, unintentional of course. The girl stood sheepishly as she waited for Juan's opinion.

"Wow esto es maravilloso" (Wow, this is wonderful)

"Gracias" (Thank you)

"Cuando te llevaste esto?" (When did you take this?)

"Cuando estabas en la playa, es para un proyecto escolar, quería saber si lo podía usar" (When you were on the beach, it is for a school project, I was wondering if I could use it)

"Claro, podemos tener una copia?" (Of course, can we have a copy?)

"Te puedes quedar con ese" (You can have that one)

"Estas seguro?"(Are you sure?)

"Si" (Yes)

"Gracias" (Thank you)

The girl backed off and walked towards the beach, her hair swaying in the wind. Maria looked over at her husband, a small smile on her face as the photograph that lay in her husband's lap caught her eye. Maria gazed at the picture, taking in all the elements.

The sun glistened in the horizon as it beamed onto the sea, the ocean waves shimmering in the evening. The golden sand lay peacefully as the tiny grains were soft against the skin. Big wide smiles, displayed the white teeth of Juan and Maria as they smiled happily, enjoying each other's company.

Maria brought her gaze up to Juan's eyes and smiled slightly before turning her head to face the front, the side of her smile still visible. Juan turned the ignition and put his foot on the gas, the car breezing through the car park as Juan rubbed his hand and up down Maria's thigh lovingly.

_End of Picture Flashback_

A small knocking sound echoed through the house as Letty brought her head up to flick her eyes over to the front door. Out the window she could see the traditional police car and brought herself to full height before wobbling over to the front door, still uneasy on her feet. Letty pulled open the door and gave a weak, polite smile.

"Come in"

Two police men stepped into Letty's home and walked into the living room, their hats tucked underneath their arms, small mandatory smiles placed on their faces.

"Take a seat Miss Ortiz"

"You look like you want to tell me bad news"

"Take a seat"

Letty sat on the edge of her sofa and laid her hands on her knees while the balls of her feet bounced up and down nervously. She scanned her eyes over the guests in her house and gave them a prompting look.

"Miss Ortiz we found a man with a similar build and description to your father"

"Ok-"

"A man was involved in a car accident last night, the driver didn't make it. Miss Ortiz, we think that man is your father"

A/N- Happy or sad? Dead or alive? Laugh or cry? Worth the wait?

I got a beta! But I wanted to get this to you so I'll get it checked later! Opinions are appreciated!

Thanks to:

Bsinger95

Never-give-up-hope2

Cutestchristine

Peaches2421

Princess of Darkness17

Mrs Burns

Readinglover96

Mac-reye

Tluvsdotty

For all your lovely reviews

Tluvsdotty:

Thank you for the name, I will keep it stashed in my brain! With the age I guess you're right so I changed all the ages and bumped them up a few years as you can see at the start of the chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

Peaches2421:

Thank you for the name, much appreciated. Thanks for reviewing

Never-give-up-hope2:

Thank you, I love that song, I play it every morning! Thanks for reviewing

Bsinger96:

Well Done with the song! I absolutely adore that song, it is so cool! Thanks for reviewing

Big thank you to Elizabeth for the Spanish translations! Don't know what I would do without you!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Here it is! In three days! I'm proud of myself! This takes place when Dom is with Letty in her room. What happened after the last chapter's little cliff hanger will be later on in the chapter so just wait patiently! I think I messed up with the last chapter with notifications because I uploaded a chapter for help and then it didn't say when I uploaded the actual chapter so I'm sorry so if you haven't read chapter 8, I suggest you do! Enjoy!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Dom held Letty as she sobbed, fat tears running down her reddened cheeks as she let go of all her emotions. Cries filled the room as she squeezed shut her eyes, hoping for the pain to go away. Memories filled her head as she tried to slow her crying, embarrassed as Dom held her tight, vowing to never let go. Dom gently rubbed Letty's back as her shoulders shook, her dark brown hair falling down over her eyes, disguising the obvious tears.

The sobs dripped onto Dom's arm as shivers ran through his body. Dom cradled Letty in his arms as he eased himself against the headboard, Letty sat gently in his lap. A spiral dug into his ass before he sent his spare hand to retrieve the problem, his face shaped with surprise as he saw the crisp white sketching pad in his hand. Tilting it diagonally in the air, Dom waved it in front of Letty as if looking for an explanation.

Letty looked up, feeling the slight rush of air being swept through the room as she opened her eyes for the first time since she started crying. With an attempted small smile, Letty nodded slowing as if indicating to Dom that he could look. Dom settled Letty comfortably on his lap. His legs were crossed Indian style and Letty was positioned in the gap.

Dom rested the book on Letty's lap and opened up the first page, his eyes almost bursting out their sockets as he witnessed the talent of Letty's drawings. Through the pad were tons of designs for cars. Ranging from simple and classic to complicated and out there. At the end of the book were shaded drawings of the team. Mia and Dom were first. It had been copied from a picture that hung in the Toretto living room. It had been Dom's 18th birthday and Mia had arranged a small surprise get together before the party started.

_Flashback _

Dom walked down the stairs as he absorbed the feeling of being eighteen. He stumbled down the stairs, the morning light burning into his eyes as his hands hung loosely at his sides. Dom's head jerked up as he caught a smell of the food in the kitchen. The aroma of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils as he edged ever closer to the delicious smell.

As Dom moved slowly into the kitchen, he finally saw the spread of treats Mia had prepared. Bacon, eggs, toast, sausages and tomatoes were lined down the table, five placemats in front of five chairs with four guests already seated. Vince looked like he was sitting in front of the last meal on earth as he shifted constantly in his seat.

"Hurry up Dom, Vince looks like he's gonna have a heart attack"

Dom chuckled at his dad's words before sliding into his chair between Vince and Mia, a smile plastered on his face as he took in the wide grins around him. Vince reached forward with a fork which was placed in his right hand and went to stick it in the sausages before Tony cleared his throat.

"Vince you get to say grace"

"Really"

"Really"

"Ok, I thank God for fast cars and hot girls Amen"

"Amen"

Vince hurriedly stabbed his silver fork into the meat and stuck it in his mouth, devouring it as he munched happily with his mouth wide open.

"That's disgusting"

"That's me"

Everybody laughed as Vince shot back a witty comment at a frowning Mia. All five ate as the food got eaten up within fifteen minutes; each person eagerly swallowing the delicious food. Mia slid out of her chair and gathered the dishes taking them into the kitchen, Dom following in behind her. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head before they both looked towards the other three house guests. A bright flash startled the pair as they blinked repeatedly, the light temporarily blinding them as they saw a grinning Letty holding the camera.

_End of Flashback _

Dom smiled at the memory as Letty shrunk nervously into Dom's chest, afraid of his reaction.

"This is amazing"

"Really"

"Really"

"You think?"

"Yes Letty I do"

"Thank you"

Letty curled herself into Dom's chest and he lightly kissed the top of her head before deciding to turn the page. His fingers skimmed the crisp paper before he placed his index finger underneath the paper and lifted it up, revealing a drawing of Letty and Mia. The two were around early teens and had their arms chucked around each other's shoulders as they smiled happily into the camera.

Dom chuckled slightly at the picture as Letty tucked her head further into Dom's chest, embarrassed by the sight of him seeing her drawings. Dom fiddled with the tips of her hair as he spun them round in his fingers, the locks twirling together before releasing as Dom smiled while the hair untwisted itself.

"Ready for the next one?"

"No more"

"Why not?"

"Because they're rubbish"

"No they're not"

"They are"

"Why don't you show anyone?"

"Because they're rubbish"

"Seriously, why?"

"Because it's my thing you know? I do it to relax me, not because I'm expected to"

"You should show people"

"Nah, no point"

"Why?"

"No use to them"

"Can I put one in the house?"

"Your house? No way!"

"They don't have to know it was you. I'll just tell them some bloke saw the picture and asked to draw it, no one will be any the wiser"

"What one?"

"The one of me and Mia"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok"

"Thank you"

"Welcome"

"Can I see the next one?"

"If you want"

Dom sent a relaxing smile in Letty's direction, the vision of bright white teeth sending shivers down her spine. Letty clenched her fists around Dom's shirt as she pulled herself tighter into Dom's lap, fidgeting in attempt to get comfy. Dom wrapped his arm around Letty's fragile waist and pulled her even closer so that her hair tickled his chin.

Letty's chocolate brown eyes bore holes into Dom's wife beater as she prepared herself for Dom's reaction to the next drawing. She had tried her best to stall him with her insecurities but there was something in his eyes that stopped her from shutting him out as he gazed into her brown orbs.

Dom skimmed his finger underneath the picture of Mia and Letty and flipped over the page, the sight of him greeting him. Next to him was Letty. Letty was on his back, tackling him as he hooked his arms underneath her knees and holding her tight to his back.

They both wore wide smiles as they fooled around in the Toretto garden. Thin layers of sweat coated their foreheads as the LA sunshine glazed over their sun kissed skin. Small denim shorts covered Letty's skinny legs and a casual top was thrown on over her torso. Mr. T was in the background wearing an apron with a flowery pattern printed on it, a birthday present from Mia.

Letty had her arms locked around Dom's neck, almost strangling him as they laughed together, appreciating the family time that was granted. Letty's long hair was thrown forward and had been captured mid-swish as they picture froze a moment in time as Dom fell silent, his finger running smoothly over the drawing. Letty wiggled agitatedly in her seat waiting for the verdict.

"When did you draw this?"

"Few months back"

"Why?"

"I dunno, I was looking through the albums and I found it. For some reason I just added it to my growing pile of photos to draw"

"It's amazing"

"Thanks"

"Beautiful in fact, just like you"

"Dom"

"Letty"

"Stop staring, you're making me nervous"

Dom threw his head back and winced as it connected with the headboard behind him, drawing chuckles from Letty. Dom looked back down and tried to cover his face with a serious look before failing completely and giving in to the giggles that consumed him.

"You ready to talk?"

"About"

"You know what; you can't hold it in forever"

"Ok"

_Flashback_

A small knocking sound echoed through the house as Letty brought her head up to flick her eyes over to the front door. Out the window she could see the traditional police car and brought herself to full height before wobbling over to the front door, still uneasy on her feet. Letty pulled open the door and gave a weak, polite smile.

"Come in"

Two police men stepped into Letty's home and walked into the living room, their hats tucked underneath their arms, small mandatory smiles placed on their faces.

"Take a seat Miss Ortiz"

"You look like you want to tell me bad news"

"Take a seat"

Letty sat on the edge of her sofa and laid her hands on her knees while the balls of her feet bounced up and down nervously. She scanned her eyes over the guests in her house and gave them a prompting look.

"Miss Ortiz we found a man with a similar build and description to your father"

"Ok-"

"A man was involved in a car accident last night, the driver didn't make it. Miss Ortiz, we think that man is your father"

Letty's lips wobbled as she took in the information the police officers gave her. Her heart dropped as the last piece of the puzzle sunk in. They told her he was drunk, what a surprise. They said he twice the legal limit. They said that he died from impact, that he didn't feel the pain, the pain that currently resided in her heart.

Letty's ass slid onto the sofa and her knees hit the floor, a loud bang sounding at the increased pressure on the flooring. Big, fat tears rolled out of her eyes as the pain in her chest increased, sobs racking her shoulders as she supported herself with her hands. Letty's breaths became short and sharp as she found it harder to breathe. The female officer came behind Letty and gently rubbed her back, soothing her.

The male officer came back from the kitchen and placed a clear glass full of water on the coffee table and stood back, awkwardly watching his colleague calm the hysterical girl. Letty's sobs slowed as she reached out for the water, almost choking as she quickly gulped it down to moisten her dry throat. The cool liquid ran down her throat as she took deep breaths, her breathing returning to a steady rate.

Letty closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose and out through her mouth, just like the TV taught. The female officer stopped rubbing her back and leant back onto her heels before lifting herself to full height and walked over to her colleague as they watched the devastated girl.

Letty took her right hand and swiped it against her eyes as she looked up at the police officers, who were sending apologetic and patronizing looks at her. Letty got up off her knees and stood up, her shoulders straight as she took calming breaths.

"We need you to identify the body"

"Ok"

Letty walked up to her room and grabbed her coat, pulling it over her slightly shaking shoulders as she walked back down the stairs to the waiting police officers. Letty took the keys from the hook by the door and walked through the door and into the summer sunlight.

The police officers followed behind her as Letty slid into the backseat of the marked vehicle and strapped on her seatbelt. Mr. T ran out of his house and stared at Letty's tear stained face before running towards the car.

"What is going on?"

"Mr"

"Toretto"

"Mr Toretto, Miss Ortiz is coming now to identify a body"

"Of"

"Mr Ortiz"

"I'm coming"

"Ok"

Mr. T slid into the backseat with Letty and grabbed her hand and squeezing it lightly, letting her know he was there for her. The journey was spent in a comfortable silence, each person going over their day and how much it had changed. The car pulled up outside the station and all four occupants stepped out. Tony wrapped his arm around Letty's shoulders and pulled her towards the direction of the officers before she stopped.

"I don't want to"

"Just a look, Letty that's it"

"Ok"

Letty walked into the morgue with slow steady steps as she leaned on him for support. The four stopped in front of a silver table covered in a white sheet, the imprint of a man visible underneath. The male officer pulled the sheet down off the man's face and settled it at his shoulders giving Letty a clear view of his face.

Letty gasped quickly before tucking her head to Tony's shoulder, unable to bear the sight that lay before her. Tony took Letty in his arms and rubbed her back, whispering soft words of comfort into her ear before signalling to the officers that the man was indeed Juan Ortiz.

_End of Flashback _

Letty's breathe hiccupped as Dom held her tight, her tears soaking his shirt as she relieved the moment. The sketch pad had fallen onto the floor and lay awkwardly on its side, uncared for, unloved, much like the way Letty was feeling right now.

"Don't think things like that"

"Like what?"

"That you're unloved"

"How-"

"I know you Letty"

"Damn right you do"

Dom tilted up Letty's head and looked straight into her eyes. Unshed tears still resided there and he used his right thumb to wipe them away, demolishing them from sight. As Dom looked into Letty's eyes, he saw pain and destruction. The girl had lost everything that connected her to her family. Everything was now gone, nothing was left or rather no one.

Her grandparents gone, both sets, her mother gone and now her father. Letty looked down at the floor, clearly embarrassed by the emotional state she was in. Dom wondered how much more Letty could take before she broke. But he knew it would be a lot. Letty was a fighter, she was never put down, never gave up.

Dom stroked Letty's chin his hand and brought it round her jaw to push back the strand of hair that hung elegantly down her face. Positioning it behind her ear, he used his fingers to push up her head before leaning down slightly, his face edging slowly towards hers. Dom could feel Letty breathe as he leaned in more and more with each passing second.

Dom's lips pushed against Letty's as he captured her in a kiss, her soft lips frozen in place at the sudden contact. Something inside her clicked and she found herself responding, her lips moving in a rhythm with Dom's as she savoured the moment. Dom pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, a small smile playing on his lips as he leant in once more to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

A/N – DOTTY at last! What did you think?

Thank you to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Peaches2421

Princess of Darkness17

MrsBurns

Mac-reye

For all your lovely reviews

Peaches2421:

Getting there with the feelings, just hold on a bit longer

Just a quick question- Is it weird that I already have the ending for a few chapters along before I even got there?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – So I guess that the majority of people are liking this huh? 57 reviews so far and that's great! Thank you! Reviews make my day! When I update, I usually go to bed afterwards because it's night-time and if I get reviews during the night and I wake up to them, I feel really happy! This chapter is basically s*** because it just went wrongish so bear with and I'll try to get an acceptable chapter to you soon! Enjoy!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Letty pulled back from the kiss with a confused expression on her face. Deep lines were etched onto her forehead as she tilted her head to the side as if she was trying to figure out the problem. Her deep chocolate brown eyes were clouded with confusion as she attempted to place the remaining pieces of the jigsaw back together.

Dom looked at Letty's puzzled expression and sighed deeply, wondering if he had gone too far. He ran a frustrated hand over his head and brought it down the back of his neck, massaging the muscles as he went. Heavy, meaningful sighs filled the room as both Dom and Letty figured out what the hell just happened.

With almost perfect synchronisation, the pair both looked up and gazed into each other's eyes before the burst out laughing, holding their stomachs as the giggles refused to stop. The chuckles soon stopped as they resumed the seriousness of the situation and both placed their best 'business' faces on, ready for whatever may come at them.

"So..."

The room was filled with an awkward silence as both parties let their eyes wonder around the room, unwilling to make eye contact with one another. The clock ticked constantly in the background, the hands going round in an organised flow. The tick tocks, didn't stop as they passed the 'twelve' mark, the minute hand edging slightly forward.

"Umm, this is awkward"

"I liked that Lett"

"Me too"

Dom swooped his head down and once again captured Letty's lips for a sweet kiss, his lips moving gently against hers. Letty pulled away from the kiss, an unreadable expression on her face. A short, sweet smile was sent in Dom's direction as she moved off the bed, standing at the bottom as she waited for Dom

Letty turned on her heel and advanced towards the door, swinging it open as she walked out it, leaving it free to hit Dom in the face. Dom put his hand out in front of him, fingers spread wide apart as he avoided a meeting with the wooden object.

With a small smirk Letty continued down the hall, a route she had taken many times. Pictures of her family hung on the wall, fastened with nails as the metal frames reflected the beams from the overhead electric lights. To her left hung the last family picture, her mum, her dad and her. All together smiling as their eyes sparkled in the Dominican sunlight.

To her right was a photo of her mum and her dad. They were young, free, and childless. Caught up in the moment, living life a quarter mile at a time. They had their arms wrapped around each other, savouring the moment as they posed for the camera.

_Flashback_

Juan and Maria walked along the beach, shoes in their hands, fingers clasped together. Maria's hair flew widely in the wind as the sea air gave goose bumps to their skin. Dressed in a wife beater and shorts, Juan had his arm around Maria, holding her close to him as they walked together.

Maria wrapped her arm around Juan's waist and snuggled her head into his neck, letting the heat that radiated off his body absorb her. Thin, white, denim shorts hung off Maria's hips as a light purple tank top covered her top half, the halter neck straps of a black bikini visible underneath. Her dark brown eyes sparkled against the golden sun as her sun kissed skin shimmered.

Maria took a silver camera out of the small, black, shoulder bag that hung by her side and turned it on via the red button. Satisfied that it was in working order, Maria turned the camera so that the lens was facing her and Juan and lined it up. Nudging Juan slightly so that he faced the shutter, Maria took the picture, capturing the background along with the couple.

_End of Flashback _

Letty paused at the top of the stairs and turned back, her long dark brown swishing hitting her in the face as it carried on its journey after Letty stopped moving her head, looking to see if Dom was following. She watched as he looked at the photos that lined the hallway walls, his eyes absorbing the once happy family.

As Dom walked he could really see the once magical family structure the Ortiz's once had. He thought of the countless beach trips and the many family outings they must have once had. Many memories filled the hallway, each and every single photo containing Maria. It was easy to see that both Letty and Juan adored the woman and they both showed it on the many pictures. It was like the hallway was a museum for her.

Letty cleared her throat and smirked as Dom turned his face to meet hers as his cheeks turned the slightest pink, embarrassed that he had been caught. He ducked his head and walked towards Letty, the pinkness still tinged on his cheeks. As he reached her, Letty tucked fingers underneath Dom's chin and lifted his head up to meet his eyes. Letty pressed her lips to Dom's before pulling away and sauntering down the stairs, her hips swinging.

With a small chuckle and head shake, Dom followed her into the kitchen and stood back, watching as Letty buttered four slices of bread and making two sandwiches. She put them onto china plates from the overhead cupboard and brought them towards Dom, handing a plate to him before she started to devour her own sandwich.

Letty's gaze fell on another picture that hung in the Ortiz household, this time it was just Maria, sunglasses covered her eyes as she leaned back and relaxed in a sun chair on the beach. The sun was shining bright in the background and she looked peaceful. The photo had been taken during a break from Juan.

_Flashback_

Maria walked around her apartment. It was empty, silent. A burglar would have stood no chance at that present moment, even the slightest of footsteps would have alarmed Maria. The radio was playing softly and the radio presenter was introducing the next song when the title caught her eye.

_Put your lighters in the air_

_If you've ever felt scared_

'_Cos you've lost the one_

_Who was the one _

Maria was constantly scared that she would lose Juan. He was a loose cannon, a time bomb waiting to go off like a dormant volcano, the lava bubbling inside before the big explosion. Disruption everywhere, bonds broken as everything flowed out the sides – that was something Maria never wanted to happen.

_You are my best friend and my boyfriend all at the same time_

_It's funny to think I've know you my whole life_

_I can't even remember a time we weren't together_

_Thinking back to the time you promised it would last forever_

That was it. Juan was everything. He had been there through everything. Their families had been close friends so they had grown up together, experienced everything together. Every birthday, every Christmas they would spend together. They would sit next to each other under the Christmas tree as they passed out the Christmas presents to various members of their families.

He had promised that they would be together forever. That they would have the Dominican version of the 'American Dream', a hope, a wish that things would all be ok. But they never were. Too many complications along the way.

_Put your lighters in the air_

_If you've ever felt scared_

'_Cos you've lost the one_

_Who was the one _

_Put your lighters in the sky_

_If you're sleeping alone tonight_

'_Cos you've lost the one_

_Who was the one_

_The one, the one, the one_

The space beside her was empty, cold as the breeze flowed through the window. There was no body to cuddle up to when the temperature dropped. No figure to hug when Maria needed comfort. She hadn't lost, he was just on another path, well, that's what she tried to convince herself.

_Back then it was so different_

_I didn't even have to ask, you would listen_

_We've been a couple since forever_

_It's so weird we ain't together_

It hadn't always been brilliant between them; they had their fair share of arguments. Sometimes they would start from petty things such as the film they would watch or who would control the TV remote. But then Juan turned to the alcohol.

Every day without fail Juan would drink, whether it was beer, vodka, tequila, it was always a drink. He would blatantly ignore Maria like she was a fly in the room, you pay attention for a while but then you just let them be or let them go through the window.

_And every time I see you I want to cry_

_And every time you look at me I die inside _

_Now I'm sitting here wondering where the love's gone_

_Everyone grab your lighters in the air if they left you alone. _

Juan was mess. He constantly had dark circles underneath his eyes and his mind was always somewhere else. Juan's hair was coated with grease, not from a car, but from days of not washing it. The dark hair was slick against his scalp, the light highlighting the disgustingness of it all.

Maria just wanted to cry sometimes, just curl up into a ball and sob. Her man was breaking and there was nothing she could do. The alcohol was consuming him as it ran his life. The love had disappeared. The arguments were so casual between them; they had become a daily occurrence.

_Put your lighters in the air_

_If you've ever felt scared_

'_Cos you've lost the one_

_Who was the one _

_Put your lighters in the sky_

_If you're sleeping alone tonight_

'_Cos you've lost the one_

_Who was the one_

_The one, the one, the one_

_Put your lighters in the air_

_If you've ever felt scared_

'_Cos you've lost the one_

_Who was the one _

That was it. Game over. Maria had had enough. She was fed up with arguing and the disagreements but there was nothing she could do because he was consumed, under a control that wasn't hers. Juan was lost, lost in an empty room where the blackness was inviting, just a doorway away. No catches, no strings but the bombshell said no.

_Pregnant_

The test said it all. Juan couldn't give up. He had a family, a reason to live. He gave up the drink, threw everything in the bin. Juan went to the doctors and finally asked for help because he knew that it was too much for him to handle himself. The doctor gave him the help he needed and together, he and Maria had their baby.

Leticia Ortiz

_End of Flashback _

Letty smiles slightly as the picture absorbed her attention, the light beaming off its metal frame. Dom looked at Letty, admiration clear in his eyes as he regarded Letty as one of the strongest people he had ever met. Dom knew that he had scored a goal with her and it was one hell of a goal that it would go down in history. David Beckham style.

Letty chewed the last remains of her sandwich and tried to avoid Dom's gaze. For some reason he was staring at her and it was making her nervous. With a small but subtle cough, Letty drew Dom's attention and his cheeks tinged pink as he was caught by Letty for staring. Again.

Dom tried to smile sweetly at Letty, even going as far to jokingly bat his eyelashes at her, which of course brought a loud chuckles from the bottom of her throat. The laugh brought a bigger and better smile to Dom's face and he brought Letty into his arms.

"You're cold"

"You're warm"

"I try"

"It's nice"

"You're nice"

"Just nice huh?"

"Hmm, I'd say a little bit more than nice"

"Would you now?"

"Yep"

Dom rubbed his hand over Letty's hip, smiling into her hair as the skin covered itself in goose bumps. Letty squirmed against his touch as his warm hands roamed her body, straying up her top. Letty stroked her fingers along the nape of Dom's neck and used her nails to rake down the skin, his flesh reacting to the sensual move.

Dom squeezed Letty's ass as he felt her lips curve into a smile on his shoulder, her head tilted upwards in attempt to reach his height. Dom grabbed Letty's ass with forcefulness and lifted his arms, taking her with him. Dom settled Letty's legs around his waist and she locked her ankles behind his back, her feet rubbing up and down his lower spine.

Their make-out session was quickly interrupted by the blaring sound of the fire alarm. Dom turned on a dramatic face and his mouth dropped open, fake surprise covering his face.

"Quick, Letty stand behind me"

Letty burst into laughter as she followed Dom's dramatic attempt at cheering her up. His arms were spread behind his back acting as a barrier as he tried to contain his own laughter at his attempts.

"Stay back ma'am"

Letty almost collapsed with laughter at the seriousness of Dom's tone and did what she was told, stepping back towards the front door. Dom shielded his eyes with his arms and run into the kitchen, shouting orders to his imaginary fire fighting team.

"Roberts – you get the hose"

"Collins – Go help him"

"Mayes – With me"

Dom made an action as if he was pulling on a mask by running his hand from the top of his head to the bottom of his chin. At this action, Letty crumpled and her knees hit the floor as she held her stomach laughing as she fought for air.

"Oh no! We've got a casualty, Betts – Get the stretcher"

Dom ran over to Letty with fake seriousness, his muscles tensed as he skidded towards her, his socks not providing the best grip on the flooring. Kneeling besides her, Dom put his hands on Letty's heart and began to do light CPR, not enough to hurt her but enough to give affect.

When Letty didn't stop laughing, Dom swooped his neck down and brought Letty in for a sweet kiss, his own representation of mouth to mouth. Letty responded quickly, her lips moving in a rhythm with Dom's. Dom brought his arms under Letty's weight and pulled her up so she was straddling him. Things were picked up quickly from where they left off before a shout was sent echoing through the walls.

"Will you shut that fucking thing up?"

Letty and Dom laughed out freely before Dom lifted himself up and grabbing a towel, waving it in front of the alarm, bringing his arms down when the blaring noise finally stopped. Dom re-joined Letty and pulled her snug into his arms, her laughter smothered in his chest.

"I don't think we should tell everybody about us"

"Why not?"

"What if they don't like it?"

"They'll love it! But we'll wait for a while"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Letty pressed gentle kisses to Dom's chest through his top in appreciation and Dom returned the gesture with a small kiss to the top of her head before pulling her out of his arms and holding her in front of him.

"Now, we have to pack"

"Why?"

"Do you really think my dad would let you stay here by yourself?"

"Does that mean-"

"I'm really stuck with you now! You're moving in!"

A/N – It's over! Not the fic but the chapter! I had major writers block at the start of this and I was like – 'Is this ever going to end?' The of course I ended up writing scenes for miles down the line and urgh! So frustrating!

Also, I think its pretty clear now that Maria is dead. But I don't know how exactly she should die, I mean I have my own ideas but if you have any of your own, let me own and things will go from there!

Thank you to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Peaches2421

Princess of Darkness17

Bsinger95

Mac-reye

For all your lovely reviews!

Peaches2421: Sorry it wasn't very DOTTY but I couldn't think of things to do that would link them as such so I out in past Maria/Juan moments so I hope that covered it!

Bsinger95: Wow! Aww thanks – One of your faves? That's awesome! Thank you!

Never-give-up-hope2: Can't wait for a Dear Diary update! Loving the story!

Song: The One by Gabz Gardiner from Britain's Got Talent


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Here we are again! Update time! Sorry that it's depressing but it had to be done! Here we are!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Dom pulled on the tie that was fastened around his neck. The black piece of clothing was wrapped around his neck and secured in a triangle with the remains flowing down the middle of chest. A crisp white shirt lay on his torso underneath the black jacket that was wrapped around his shoulders.

Simple, black suit trousers covered his legs and plain black shoes completed his outfit. Dom let go of the tie harshly, frustrated at the silk fabric that was causing today's problems. With a heavy sigh, Dom kicked the air in front of him, his foot flopping down as gravity pulled it towards the floor.

Dom's tanned skin contrasted with the bright white shirt that was wrapped around his torso, the faint line of a six-pack visible underneath. His black pants were bandaged round his legs, the thigh muscles on display. After a final tug, the tie fell into place, resting perfectly in the middle of his chest, right above his shirt buttons.

Letty pulled the black dress over her head and tugged it down, the hem flowing freely just above her knees. Her toned legs were on full display as she went bare legs, opting out of wearing leggings or skin coloured tights underneath.

The dress had thick straps that ran across her shoulders, the black material holding up the dress. The top half of the dress was a simple, plain dress, the top hem ending level with her armpits, covering her breasts. The dress was pulled tight against Letty's chest before it flowed out at the waist. The whole dress was covered in black lace, flowers etched in between the tiny holes.

Normal, black pumps resided on Letty's feet and the leather covered her toes, leaving the middle of her foot exposed to the open air. Letty's hair flew freely down her back, simple curls entwined together as the natural waves slithered across her back.

Letty walked into Dom's room and stood with her foot and shoulders against the wall, her arms crossed against her chest. Letty scrolled her eyes down Dom's body and smiled in approval.

"You like?"

"I like very much"

"Mmm good"

"Dom! Letty! Time to go"

Mr. T interrupted the moment and both parties drew heavy sighs, small smiles etched onto their faces as both gave small chuckles in the reality of the situation. Dom met Letty's lips for a sweet, small kiss before they both quickly pulled away at the noise of footprints on the stairs.

In attempt to cover the presence of both of them in Dom's room, Dom pulled Letty in for a hug, burying her head in his neck as his hands roamed up and down her back comfortingly. Mia poked her head round the door and her eyes softened at the sight in front of her.

Mia could her sniffles from Letty, unaware that the shakes that rocked her shoulders were from movement of laughing rather than crying. Mia walked over to the pair and wrapped her arms around the couple; pulling them close to her as she joined what she presumed was a comforting hg rather than a cover up.

Mr. T walked into Dom's room and his heart softened at the sight. His three 'children' were all comforting each other on one of the hardest days of Letty's life. He walked over a dropped kisses to each child's hairlines and prised them away from each other, wrapping his arm around Letty as he walked her down the stairs.

As they walked out the front door, Mr. T turned around and secured the house. He ushered the kids into the car and drove towards the Church. The journey was silent, the faint sounds of the radio in the background. The soft notes of the music drowned out the uncomfortable silence as nobody knew what to say.

Mr. T pulled up in front of the church, his tie straight and hair neat. Dom swerved himself out of the front seat and slammed the door behind him, earning himself a threatening glare from his father. Dom raised his eyebrows and made a 'what' action with his hands, the teenage attitude coming through.

Letty and Mia slowly exited the car, straightening their dresses with their sweaty palms as they took deep breaths. Mr. T wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders leaving Dom to walk on his own. Vince was standing by the Church door, smartly dressed in a dress shirt and suit trousers. Vince walked forward and joined the clan and bumped fists with Dom before standing with his shoulders straight and walking into the Church.

The Church was empty. Juan Ortiz wasn't exactly the most respected man in the neighbourhood. He had had many altercations with various people in the town and had pissed a lot of people off. Of course, it wasn't Juan as a human being, rather the alcohol than his true personality.

_Flashback_

Juan stumbled down the street, a bottle of half drunk whisky in his right hand. The golden liquid splashed inside the clear bottle and threatened to spill out of the neck. The liquid swayed from side to side as Juan attempted to walk in a straight line, his feet tripping over themselves.

His clothes were ripped and torn, evidence of a bar brawl, the cotton ripped and slashed from the glass of a smashed beer bottle. The blue shirt hung loose around his shoulders, his bare torso shown to the world. A slight 'beer belly' was on show as the light reflected off the small bulge above his waistline.

His trousers were positioned half way down his ass, showing off his plain, black boxers. The denim material was scrapped underneath his shoes, the hem fraying as the material wore away from the many years of ownership. Grass stains were patched on the knees as they contrasted with the denim blue.

Juan stumbled over his feet, nearly face-planting the floor as he laughed heartedly, throwing his head back as he awoke the sleeping street. Rowdy shouts came from his mouth as he swayed all over the road. Juan took a swig from the bottle, the warm liquid trickling down his throat.

Neighbours opened their doors and watched the catastrophe outside, shaking their heads as they thought of the poor daughter this man didn't deserve to have. Juan downed the rest of the whiskey and coughed, the liquid burning the back or his throat. He chucked bottle in a random direction and laughed as it landed in a patch of flowers.

Mr. T came out the Toretto house and sighed deeply, more or less knowing that the night would be a long one. Taking steady steps, Tony approached Juan and tried to put his arm around him and guide him back to the Toretto home. Juan stepped away, a horrified look on his face as if to say 'what the fuck are you doing man?'.

Mr. T rubbed a hand over his face as he thought of a better solution to handle to situation. Mr. T tried to wrap his arms around Juan's shoulders again but Juan pulled back and punched him in the face, his shoulders square as if he was preparing for a fight. Tony backed away, his hands in the air as he surrendered the fight, knowing that if he continued things could turn nasty.

A high squeal from down the street had heads turning in the direction to see a young Letty Ortiz dressed in her pyjamas running down the middle of the road. She was running towards the daddy, shouting words of Spanish as she went. Letty shouted in rapid Spanish, her native language rolling smoothly off her tongue. The light pitter patter of her bare footprints could be heard against the road.

Letty reached her father and threw her arms around him, trying to bring him to full height so she could take him home. Juan wrenched her body from his grasp and threw her harshly to the ground, neighbours drawing sharp breaths as their hands flew to their mouths, shocked as they watched a man discard his daughter like they did the trash.

Mr. T ran along to Letty and gathered her in his arms, the small body tucked safely away from Juan's grasp. The small girl hid her neck underneath Tony's arm as silent tears run down her cheeks as Tony tried to stop the blood that came gushing from the cut in her knee, made from a broken piece of glass. The tears made a wet patch on the shirt but Tony discarded it.

Mr. T shifted Letty in his arms and stroked her hair comfortingly, the silent tears becoming small sobs. Hearts broke across the street as they heard the faint weeps of the little girl and anger burned in their hearts. Rob, the neighbour two doors down, took Letty from Tony's arms and gathered her in his own, rocking her as he shifted from side to side.

Mr. T gave an appreciative smile before advancing towards Juan. He took strong, confident steps and wrapped his arm around Juan's shoulder, ignoring the hard beats of fists against his chest as he guided Juan back to the Toretto family home. Tony rolled his eyes as Juan tripped over his own feet, a lopsided smile on his face as he tried to make the situation funny.

Rob carried Letty into the Toretto sanctuary and waited just inside the front door as he soothingly rubbed Letty's back, luring the child to sleep. Tony guided Juan over to the sofa and rolled him onto his side so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit.

Just as Juan rolled his head forward, Mr. T quickly darted underneath his head and placed a bucket by the side of the sofa, catching the vomit that fell. Tony stepped towards Rob and took Letty form his arms, giving his thanks as Rob walked out the front door with a shout of 'no problem'. Tony looked down at the little girl and scanned her body with his eyes, looking for any other injuries.

Satisfied that Letty was fine, Tony took her into the kitchen before shaking her awake, the sleep clouding her eyes as he cleaned the wound on her knee. Letty occasionally made short, sharp hissing noises as the antiseptic stung. Her eyes were scrunched together as she refused to cry or give notice of her visible pain.

"Good girl"

"Where papa?"

"He's on the sofa"

"He play with me?"

"Maybe tomorrow"

"I want to play now"

"It's time to go to sleep"

"I'm not sleepy"

"I think you are"

"Am not"

"Do you want some coco?"

"Yeah please"

"Only if you go to bed"

"Ok"

Mr. T smiled inwardly at Letty's inability to form proper sentences as sleep covered her voice. He walked over to the side and pulled out a mug before getting the container of coco from the shelf above him. Letty watched with concentrated eyes as she memorised the actions of the second father figure in her life. Soft snores came from the living room as Juan found his peace with the swishing sensation in his stomach.

Tony filled the mug with milk and added a teaspoon of coco, the milk turning a light brown. Reaching for the sugar, Tony stood on his tiptoes stretching his muscles as Letty observed in the background. Tony added a tiny bit of sugar to the coco and milk and put it in the microwave, the electronic lighting up as the mug swirled inside.

Tony took the mug out of the microwave and took a sip, testing the temperature. Judging that it wasn't too hot, Tony slid the mug over to Letty who gathered it in her hands and took a tentative sip, smacking her lips together in approval. Letty drank the mug as Tony watched the sidelines. After Letty finished the drink, Mr. T took her up to his bed and laid her in the middle, plumping out the sides.

"Goodnight princess"

"Night"

_End of Flashback _

Letty, Dom, Mr. T, Mia and Vince all sat in the Church; heads bowed as they listened to the Priest recited the Lord's prayers. All five stood as Juan was brought into the Church, his body resting in a simple wooden coffin. The ceremony continued and at the end, Mr. T, Dom, Vince and Letty all lifted the coffin onto their shoulders and carried him into the graveyard.

As the coffin was slowly lowered in the previously dug grave, the Priest spread his arms out in front of him and recited the mandatory words to the five.

"We are here today to say farewell to Juan Ortiz and commit him to the hands of God, in the Name of the Son, the Father and of the Holy Spirit."

"In the Name of God, the merciful Father, we commit the body of Juan Ortiz to the peace of the grave. From Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, Shall we forever remember him."

Tears poured down Letty and Mia's faces as the mud was thrown over Juan's grave, burying him forever. The girls walked away, their shoulders wrapped with the arms of Mr. T as he led them back to the car and away from the scene that would be planted in their minds forever.

The ride home was silent. Vince had taken the spare seat and now had Mia's head resting on his shoulder, silent tears splattering onto his best shirt. He didn't care though; Mia had always been an emotional girl. She would cry at the animals on the TV or at the 'Save The Children' campaigns.

Letty sat silently, her head turned as she stared out the window, her eyes distant as she stared at the landscape that swished in front of her eyes. Her hair was curled tightly around her finger, the point bright white as the locks cut off the blood flow.

Tony parked the car and silence loomed over the occupants. One by one they made their way out of the car and into the house. Letty secluded herself from the family and made the long journey from the front door to the safety of her bedroom.

The floorboards creaked under the weight of Dom as he made his way to Letty's new bedroom before knocking steadily on the door, his feet shifting from side to side. Letty pulled open the door with tear streaks on her cheeks – a tell tale sign that she had been crying. Letty stepped back on her right foot, the shift in weight swaying her balance.

Dom lunged forward and caught her weight in his arms, the knight in shining armour saving his damsel in distress before she face-planted the floor. Letty let out some girly giggled as Dom carried her back to her bed and laid her in the middle of it.

Dom climbed into the bed alongside her and gently ran his fingers up and down her caramel skin, earning in low moans as Letty relished the feeling. Letty ran her hands up Dom's chest, the palms pushing down gently on his hard muscles.

Low groans of satisfaction bubbled from Dom's throat as Letty slipped a hand underneath Dom's shirt, rubbing gently over the defined abs. Dom used his arm strength to pull Letty on top of him, positioning her over his stomach as her legs fell beside him, her body straddling him.

Dom used his palms to push forward Letty's face, her hair making a perfect frame as she kissed his lips with a fierce passion. Dom moved his lips behind Letty's ear and sucked hard, the blood rushing to the surface leaving a red mark. Dom smile triumphantly as he made his presence known on her body.

Dom moved his head down Letty's body, kissing across her shoulder blades as his hands pushed down on her fragile back. Dom was reassured that Letty wasn't nerved by the situation as audience moans filled the room. Dom clamped a hand over Letty's mouth in attempt to stop the noises, in fear that they would wake the house. Letty licked Dom's palm teasingly, a smirk picking at her lips at the annoyed look on Dom's face.

Dom's hand moved down Letty's back, his gentle touch surprising her as his palms travelled south. Dom wrapped his hands around Letty's ass before she froze, unfamiliar with the situation. Dom sensed Letty's hesitation and tried to ignore the painful bulge in his jeans.

Letty flickered her eyes to the floor as her face filled with embarrassment. Dom's hand caressed her cheek soothingly as he told her not to worry about it,

"Hey baby, don't be embarrassed"

"Sorry"

"Aww baby, don't be sorry, I got too carried away"

"It's ok"

"I should go and shower"

"Don't leave me please"

"Not to wash"

Letty's eyes flashed down to the obvious bulge in Dom's pants and buried her head into her chest. With a light chuckle, Dom shifted Letty's weight off him and laying her in the middle of her bed before bending over and placing a light kiss to her forehead. With whispered goodnights, Dom left the room and closed the door behind before making his way to his en suite.

A/N – Well?

Ok, so in the last chapter's reviews you didn't really help me out! MARIA'S DEATH! What do you want? I have tons of scenarios in my head but I don't know what one to use and I am asking you for help! Just tell me what you want and I will try and incorporate it into the story!

Thank you to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Mac-reye

Bsinger95

Princess of Darkness17

Peaches2421

Tanya2byour21

For all your lovely reviews

Bsinger95- I love the fire moment too! I got the idea and it just sort of caught up with me. The chapter was supposed to finish just before the moment but the idea came and away I went!

Peaches2421- I hope my last little bit explained it! Yes, Letty is still a virgin and chances are Dom will have a lot to say about it!

Tanya2byour21- No worries! I did that once, I got so annoyed! I found it again and realised that I had missed about 3 chapters!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – This is it people, Chapter 12! I have a feeling that this fic is going to go on for a long time! 68 reviews! That is amazing! Nice to see that people are enjoying! Enjoy this next instalment! Also quick note, I'm not from the USA, I have never been to the USA and anything USA related such as school is googled, from the TV or from my American friend Tom! This is proper early! A day not even 24 hours since the last one! I am impressed with myself!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

The sun was shining brightly in the background as Dom trudged down the stairs, his feet stumbling over the last step as his bare feet hit the warm flooring. Dom's eyes were squinted together as the sun gleamed in through the window, the radiation waves giving the flooring a shiny coating. The sky was a light blue and there were no clouds in sight.

Dom took slow steps towards the kitchen, a small smile emerging on his face as he saw Letty leaning her elbows on the side, looking out of the window. Her dark hair was thrown casually down her back, the locks knotted together as they needed their morning brush. Dom walked over to Letty and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight as he inhaled her scent.

Dom buried his head in Letty's hair and kissed her neck gently, his fingers running gently across Letty's tanned arms. Letty turned around on the balls of her feet and came face to face with Dom. Letty used her hand to tilt Dom's head so his eyes were level with hers. Letty wrapped her hands around Dom's neck and pressed her own lips to his.

Dom ran his hands slowly down Letty's back pausing slightly as memories of the previous night came flooding back. Letty gave a small nod and Dom continued to move his hands down Letty's body, his hands gently squeezing Letty's ass as he gripped the cheeks. Dom hoisted Letty into the air, smirking at her small gasp and placed her on the counter top. Dom brought his hands to Letty's cheeks and gently caressed them, his fingers smoothing over the bridge of her nose.

The pair was interrupted by the small cough of a man, who stood with his arms crossed tightly against his chest. Tony stood with his shoulders square, a disappointed expression on his face as he motioned for the couple to take a seat at the kitchen table. Letty and Dom caught each other's eyes and flashes of worry settled deep inside the orbs.

Dom gave Letty his hand and gently slided her off the side before making their way to the kitchen seats, their hands still linked tightly together. Both took a seat, their eyes focussed solely on Tony as they waited for him to say his piece. Tony ran his hands over his face and gave a deep sigh as if he was being defeated.

"Your mother always said this would happen"

Dom's eyes widened as he took in the words his father had just said. His mother was an unspoken subject in the house and no-one dared bring it up.

"She always said you and Letty would get together. We would sit together sometimes at night and she would say about how she could see you two in the future with a life together. I always told her it was ridiculous, that it would never happen that you were more like siblings than lovers. She told me to watch out for you Letty, that one day you would become a beautiful young woman and I would have to fight the boys away. That I do but I never thought that it would be my own son"

Tony sighed deeply as silence doomed over the kitchen, hearts plummeting as the organ pounded against their ribs. Dom clutched Letty's hand tightly, the fingers turning white as they blood supply was slowly cut off. The squeeze was a last piece of hope as both waited for the verdict of their relationship.

"I am disappointed in you two. I expected better, I expected that both of you would have come to me and expressed your feelings for each other and for that I am disappointed. But saying that, I am not sorry that this has happened. You two deserve each other and I would be a bastard if I was to tear you apart. I was torn from your mother Dominic and I would not wish that upon anybody. But as I say that, you better listen carefully. If either one of you hurt the other I will be hunting you down and it will not be a pretty ending. Do you understand?"

"Yeah dad"

"Yeah Mr. T"

"Alright kids, what's for breakfast?"

"That's just what I was wanting!"

All heads turned to Leon and Jesse as they stood in the doorway, a duffle bag in each of their right hands. Bright smiles coated their faces despite the sadness of the situation. Just days after the death of Letty's father, Leon and Jesse had received the news that a close friend from where they originated from had died in a freak accident.

The two had travelled up for the burial, therefore missing Juan's funeral – not that they minded given the fact that they hated him. Leon and Jesse stepped further into the kitchen and bumped fists with Dom, the seriousness of the previous conversation gone.

Letty shook her head at the change of atmosphere in the room and went upstairs to put something more appropriate on. Small shorts and a tank top weren't exactly the best clothes to be in when you were surrounded by teenage boys. As Letty's footsteps could be heard up the stairs, Leon turned to Dom and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you and Letty huh?"

"What?"

"Oh man, we heard ya and ya dad talking about all that! Guess that means that just Vince and Mia don't know"

"Vince and Mia don't know what?"

All heads turned to coyote that was leaning against the door. His hands were slung in his pockets and his hair was ruffled.

"Vince doesn't know that Dom and Letty are dating?"

"H-How do you know?"

"Looks like Leon and Jesse weren't the only ones to catch this morning's conversation, or your expression that is"

"Was it bad?"

"Bad? You dad totally scared the shit out of you!"

"Uh oh"

"I'm sure Letty loved her knight in shining armour!"

"So now it's just Mia who doesn't know?"

"Pretty much, she's going on summer camp today so I guess we'll tell her when she gets back"

"Tell Mia what when she gets back"

"That Mia will have to wait and find out then"

Mia stuck her tongue out at her 'brothers' and reached for the cereal. Pouring a large amount in the bowl, Mia grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured the white liquid on her coco pops before sticking a spoon right into the middle. Her long, light brown hair framed her face as she tilted back her head and drunk the milk that resided in the bottom of her bowl.

Smacking her lips together, Mia went upstairs and gathered her things, the duffle bag surrounding her hands as she stumbled down the stairs, the weight of her bags too much for her. Dom stepped in front of her and grabbed a bag form her right hand and the one from her left, leaving Mia with one bag in her right hand. Mia shook her left arm out and gave a grateful smile to Dom.

Mia and Dom bundled the bags onto the front lawn and Mia pulled Dom into a huge hug. Dom wrapped his arms around Mia and pressed a big kiss to his little sister's hairline as she snuggled deeper into his chest. Dom pushed her away upon the sighting of Tony and gently shoved her towards him.

Tony drew his daughter into a bone crushing hug as she buried her face in his chest, her hands linked behind his back. Tony used the palm of his hand to hold Mia's head close to his heart holding her close. Letty stood back, the sight hurting her eyes as she watched Tony comfort his daughter, like Juan should have been comforting her.

Letty walked forward and stood behind Mia patiently as she waited for her turn to say goodbye. Mia pulled away from her dad and rushed into Letty's arms, whispering goodbye as she clutched her tight. Mia continued to say goodbye to Vince, Leona and Jesse in the same fashion before the roar of the bus pulled up outside the house and Mia picked up her bags, throwing them into the compartment of the bus.

Mia waved goodbye as she got in the vehicle and quickly found her friends, sitting down by the window as her smile radiated the bus. The lawn was silent as Tony waved away his daughter, tears gathering in his eyes as he prepared to let her go for a week. It was the first time Tony had been without his daughter for that long and it was obvious he was finding it hard.

Dom moved behind Letty and hugged her tight. He could see it in her eyes that she was upset. He also could see that she was finding it hard to see the bond between Tony and Mia. Dom felt the wet tears dripping onto his arms and turned Letty round so her head was in front of his chest. Letty buried her mass of chocolate hair into Dom's chest and cried.

"I miss him so much"

"I know baby, I know"

"I just want him back"

"I know baby I know"

"I just want to hug him one more time"

"I know baby, I know you do"

"I just want him to tell me he loves me"

"Oh baby, I know"

"And then for me to tell him that I love him too, I just want him to know"

"He knew baby, he knew"

"I just – I just want him back"

Dom's heart cracked at the broken woman in front of him. Tear marks stained her rosy cheeks as her eyes turned a blotchy red. Dom let Letty slide to the floor as she clutched his shirt, silently praying from him to never leave her.

"I will never leave you Letty"

Just as if he could read her mind, he whispered the words that pieced her together again. The whispers of reassurance that built her broken heart into one once more. Slots were empty though. The missing piece of her mother and her father but she had her new family to fill them again. Sure enough they wouldn't quite fill the edges but they would try hard.

Dom gathered Letty into his arms and picked her up, holding her tight against his chest. Dom carried her through the kitchen, turning her head into his chest to disguise the tear stains that coated her cheeks. He carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom where he laid her in the middle of his bed.

Dom lay down beside her and Letty automatically moved towards the heat that was now in the bed. Curling her head towards Dom's chest, Letty sifted onto her side, her arm coming over to rest on Dom's chest. The pair lay together, the room silent as their breaths synchronised.

The next week went just as any other week went. All the guys worked in the garage, fixing the cars that people gave no love and attention to. With Mia away at summer camp, Letty was stuck in the shop, a pad on the counter as she sketched out the design for her car. As footsteps approached, Letty quickly jolted the pad down and out of sight as she served a ham sandwich to her customer.

Mia was back from summer camp today and the house was clean and presentable for the first time since she went away. Tony tried his best but living alongside four teenagers weren't exactly the best circumstances if you wanted a clean house. The carpets were hovered, the sides were dusted and the crockery was all away and now the six were waiting patiently for the roar of the bus engine.

Dom and Letty were cuddled together on the sofa as they all watched a film. Letty was sat on Dom's lap and he was playing with the ends of her hair, the locks twirled around the ends of his fingers. Letty had her head resting on Dom's shoulders, her eyes closed as she breathed deeply, relaxing from the previous week. The door was opened so quietly that nobody even heard it.

The low footsteps that stepped through the kitchen were ignored as they were all absorbed in the film. Letty turned her head and captured Dom's lips in a kiss, her lips moving softly against his. A loud cough interrupted the group and Tony's smile covered his face at the joy of seeing his daughter.

"Mia!"

"How long had this been going on?"

Mia waved her hands in front of her, indicating the relationship between Letty and Dom. Fierce anger was set in her arms as she glared at the pair.

"Mia-"

"Don't Mia me Vince, did you know?"

"Mia"

"Of course you did! Am I the only one who didn't know? I guess so, the looks on your faces says it all!"

"Come on Mia"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! Dom, you're supposed to be my brother! And you Letty, you're supposed to be my best friend and now both of you are keeping secrets form me! We are supposed to be a family and you're keeping secrets from me! How could you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? You call us selfish? I don't exactly see you telling me everything!"

"Letty-"

"Dom, no, I have to get this out. I didn't exactly see you telling me when you were going out with-"

"Don't even go there! I tell you what, you're a bitch and just because you don't have a family doesn't mean you have to ruin ours. I wouldn't be surprised if your dad killed himself just to get away from you!"

Letty's eyes filled with tears, her lip quivered with sadness and her fists clenched together holding back her anger as she fought back the urge to punch Mia in the face. Letty blocked out the outside world and Mia's words swarmed round her head, her chocolate eyes turned misty as the unshed tears clouded her eyesight before Mia spoke again.

"So Dom your choice, me or her"

Dom froze in his place, his face wearing a pure expression of shock. His sister stood tall, her posture straight as she crossed her arms against her chest, tongue clicking as she waited for an answer. Dom flickered his gaze between the two most important women in his life. Mia stood ready for battle as Letty cowered into her shell, her eyes glazed with tears as Mia's words cut harshly into her skin.

"I'm serious Dom"

Dom took a tentative step forward preparing for the hardest decision in his life. Did he choose Mia, his sister, someone who would always be there as they stayed connected through blood and family? Or did he choose Letty, the one he loved and so badly needed his comfort?

Dom looked at both women one last time before making his choice, his legs shoulder width apart as straightened his shoulders as if to look bold and confident before sending a prayer to God and making his decision. Dom lifted his right leg and turned stepping towards...

Cliffhanger!

I totally get that Mia is quite OOC but just go with it! I guess Letty is as well when she and Dom are on the grass but again, just go with it!

Who do you want him to choose? Mia? Letty?

Thanks to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Mac-reye

Firefly-class

Tanyaa2byour21

Peaches2421

For all your lovely reviews

I am missing two of my usuals as I like to call you so Bsinger95 and Princess of Darkness get to it! Jokes! Just missed your writing!

Never-give-up-hope2: Thanks babes! I think I have you hooked! First NCIS:LA then Fast and Furious! I must be a miracle worker! Lol

Tanya2byour21: Thank you for your ideas! I love them both and somehow I need to put them both in because

they are both awesome! They are great and thank you for sharing them with me! I'm not sure when to put in the

flashback but I'll work something out and get to it!

Peaches2421: Haha! I get exactly like that with some of the story's I follow! I also get like that with reviews! I

normally get them in the morning when I wake up and I just get this ridiculous grin on my face that I think my

lips could split apart! Is one day really really fast? I had this written so why not?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – So I guess I got a pretty good response from the last chapter then? Guessing by the 14 reviews I got! Ok, so now I bring you the aftermath of last chapter's cliffhanger! It's not exactly how most people would have guessed but I really hope that you like it and that I did it justice! Also, the mystery of Maria's death is explained!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

"Stop"

All heads turned to Letty; her voice was strong, independent and confident. Her head was held high as she captured the attention of everybody in the room. Her eyes were sparkled with determination, an inner strength that she had always held. Nobody told Leticia Ortiz what to do.

"Mia, I expected more from you, making your brother choose. But don't worry Dom. You were so stupid, you never saw it. You know how I love racing, so just how much do you think my rep would go up if I started to date the king huh? Everybody would think that I was worthy, that I could race. That's where you are naive Dom, always thinking the best of me so chin up buster because you've been played"

Letty strode forward, confidence in her step as she walked towards the stairs. Her hips swayed as her feet slowly climbed the stairs, her sound of her footsteps echoing around the house as she travelled towards her room. Letty turned the corner and silent tears ran down her face. Her heart broke inside her as she replayed the words she had told Dom.

She didn't want to say them but she didn't want him to choose, she was afraid that she would be left all alone again, abandoned by everybody who supposedly loved her. Letty slid the duffle bag out from underneath her bed and dropped it harshly on the bed as she ran her hands over her head. Where to start. Letty dragged her feet over to the wardrobe and opened the doors.

Pulling out her jeans and pants, Letty turned around and threw them into the bag before turning her head to her tops. Taking out just her favourites, Letty tugged the tops off the hangers and placed them into her bag not so gently. Shoes were next, grabbing the basic pairs; Letty threw them in the general direction of the bag before sliding down onto the door and reaching her hand under the bed.

Letty pulled out a plain white shoe box and opened the lid. Inside lay rolls of money, hundred dollar bills wrapped together, secured with elastic bands. Letty all nine of the money wads and stuffed them in the bag before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Dom_

_I am so sorry for everything I said about you. I didn't mean any of it. I love you so much but to stand there and watch you as you chose Mia would have been too much to bear. With your family is where you belong and for me to stand in the way of that would have been wrong. You're not just a tool, you're my best friend and I'm sorry for everything_

_Love, Letty_

Letty folded the letter into thirds and scribbled Dom on the front. She zipped up her bag and held it in one hand, her head strong and determined. Letty walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall and checked her reflection for signs of tears.

Happy that her face showed no signs of the tears that had strolled down her face, Letty took a deep warming breath and strode towards the stairs. Letty strutted down the stairs; her legs placed one in front of the other as she walked confidently past the shocked faces of the guys and Mia. Letty walked out the door but not before calling,

"You're welcome to him!"

Letty released a cackling laugh before she slid into her car and putting the keys in the ignition. Letty made it thirty minutes before she pulled over at the side of the road and the tears finally slid down her cheeks. Chocked sobs filled the car as Letty held onto the steering wheel for dear life. She sniffed loudly as she wiped the back of her hand across her nose. Letty started the car and smile slightly at the familiar purr of the engine.

The traffic died down as the sun began to set and the reddy, pink colours began to fill the sky. The needle on the dashboard told Letty that she needed gas, quickly. Pulling up to the gas station, Letty was hit with a sense of déjà vu, the feeling settling uneasily in her stomach. The memories came flashing back and she found herself squeezing her eyes shut, willing for the memories to go away.

_Flashback_

Maria Ortiz pulled up outside the Dominican gas station, her car on the verge of collapsing as her car screamed 'I need gas!' The radio was playing quietly in the background and her five year old was chatting happily to herself. The small girl had masses of curls that framed her face as they were pulled into pigtails, the curls of her chocolate hair sitting beautifully with her caramel skin.

Maria used her rear mirror to admire her daughter as she held a toy car in her hands as she run it along her leg, muttering in Spanish as she dreamed of the finish line. Maria couldn't help but express the small smile that danced on her lips as she watched her daughter play happily. Maria slid out of the car and picked the pump out of the slot and pushed it into the slot in her car.

The small monitor that held the readings reached 20 litres before she pulled it out. Maria replaced the pump and walked around to the passenger side of the car, reaching inside to grab her purse and bag. Poking her head into the back, Maria told her daughter that she wouldn't be long before she advanced towards the store.

Maria walked into the store, a basket on her arm as she collected some sweets as a treat for Letty. The jelly babies were placed in the basket alongside a paper for her husband and a magazine for herself. The sunglasses that resided on top of her head, reflected the electric lights that hung upon the ceiling as Maria walked through the store, gathering more items. Maria reached the till and looked out the window, checking that Letty was alright. Seeing that her daughter was safe, she turned her head towards the counter and put her basket on top.

The lady had dirty blonde hair, the self made highlights shining in the light. The chalk had been wrapped around her hair that morning and had been stained on with water. Her eyes were a dark green, a worn woman stood in front of Maria, her head down as she scanned through her items and muttered the mandatory 'anything else'

"Bomba número dos" (Pump 2)

The lady brought up the screen on the computer and entered the amount, adding it to the shopping total. Handing over the correct amount of money, Maria collected her shopping bags and gave a grateful smile before heading towards the door.

Maria was shoved back, a strong hand firm against her chest as was backed towards the check out. The weight was heavy against her chest as her eyes linked with three men holding hand guns and balaclavas. They were dressed head to toe in black and you could see the darkness in their eyes through the slits in their masks.

"Mujer, dinero fuera de la caja ahora"(Lady, money out the till now)

The lady's hands shook with anxiety as she tried to carry out the task. Her fingers jolted as she moved them slowly over to the till and pressed the 'open' button. Her breath became quick and harsh as she panicked the situation too much for her. Maria moved back slowly, her shopping bag on the floor as her hands were held in the surrender position.

Maria kept eye contact with the men at all times as she navigated her way backwards through the store. Maria gently shoved the lady out the way and collected the money from the till. Her eyes flickered down to the button that would send a silent signal to the nearest police station. Maria pressed the button discreetly, her other hand still woven in the till as she gathered up the loose change.

Gathering it in bags, Maria held the money bags at arm's length as she challenged the men. They moved slowly forward, keeping a steady hand on their guns as they did so. The closest man darted his hand forward and snatched away the bags, stuffing them in his pockets as he went.

"No hay porque robar"(No need to snatch)

" Déjame en paz nena"(Fuck off you bitch)

"Así no es que tratamos a las mujeres verdad?" (That isn't how we treat ladies is it?)

"Creo que no"(I guess not)

The man held out his hand for the notes but Maria held them tight to her chest.

"Tenemos alguien como fuego aquí"(We have a fiery one here)

"Ella seria interesante"(She would be interesting)

"Igualmente casada"(Married as well)

Aún más divertido"(Even more fun)

Maria's eyes darkened at the subject that the men had reached and she silently prayed that the station had received her warning. The till lady smashed her elbow against the fire alarm and the bells went ringing. The men threw their heads around before lifting their guns and firing rapidly into the open air. The bullets travelled quickly through the air, piercing through Maria's skin as she cried out in pain.

A hand went automatically to her stomach as she inwardly swore at the men. Toxins were released in her body as the bullet buried itself in her appendix, the deadly material leaking into her system. Maria collapsed onto the floor, her side gushing with body. The till lady rushed towards her, her hands putting pressure on the wound.

"Mi bebe" (My baby)

Maria croaked out the words before darkness over took her, her last breath catching the store into silence as the distant squeal of tires could be heard. The woman left Maria and wiped her blood stained hands onto her t-shirt before she advanced towards Letty. Reaching inside in the car, she grabbed the little girl and held her tight to her chest, smearing blood onto her pretty top.

The girl muttered away happily to herself as she fiddled with her toy car. The police sirens could be heard in the background and they became louder as the cars came closer. The cops came rushing out their cars and ran towards Letty, their eyes fading as they realised they were too late.

_End of Flashback_

Letty clutched her hand to her heart as her eyes went teary, the day still vivid in her mind. The images of pools of bright red blood and the police swarmed her head as she leant her head against her steering wheel, her heart beating quickly as the attack came down hard on her. Her breath was harsh as she sat in her car, knuckles white as she clutched the steering wheel.

Letty opened the car door as she swung out her legs, her knees almost shaking in their sockets as she pulled the pump off the stall. The nozzle fit into the slot and Letty took deep breaths. She repeated the same motions her mother had the day she died, the only thing missing was the daughter in the back.

Letty's hip swayed as she walked towards the store, a bundle of money secured safely in the tight grip of her hand. She grabbed a basket from outside the store and slung it over her arm, the metal resting in the crook of her elbow.

Letty picked up a paper and a car magazine, throwing them effortlessly into the basket, her attention elsewhere. Her childhood favourite of jelly babies had made their way into the basket and now she was flickering through the aisles for anything she may need.

Letty put the basket on the counter top and the lady scanned the items through the scanner. Her hair was a dirty blonde, the highlights shining through in the light as the red uniform lay retrained against her large breasts. Her eyes were a darkened green, like the colour of a murky pond, waiting to be clean.

"Anything else?"

"Pump 2"

Letty's eyes widened at the familiarity of the situation. Pump 2, a woman with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes who was wearing a red uniform. The paper, magazine and jelly babies that lay in her basket. Her breath quickened, her heart racing a hundred miles an hour.

Letty's knees collapsed underneath and she was sent crashing to the floor, her heart pounded against her lungs as the blood pumped around her body. The woman ran round from the counter and sat Letty with her back straight, rubbing her hand gently down her back, soothing noises filling the air as she attempted to calm her down.

Letty wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes, her fingers shaking as she sniffed loudly. The woman whose name tag read 'Rebecca' pulled her arm, securing her in her arms as she pulled her upwards, the light weight easy to carry as she got Letty settled against the counter.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks"

"Welcome, want to talk about it?"

"Umm, yes please"

Rebecca got Letty a chair from behind the counter and brought it round to the front so the store resembled a counselling office. Rebecca folded her hands underneath her chin as she waited patiently for Letty to begin.

"When I was five, my mama died. She came into a gas station for fuel and she walked into the store and paid. As she was leaving, she got pushed back by some guys. They were wearing balaclavas over their heads and dressed head to toe in black. I could see the guns in their hands from my car seat. They cocked the gun at the cashier and ordered her get out the money. Her hands were shaking so my mama stepped in. She was always fiery; if something was wrong she would try to put it right"

"She sounds like a brilliant woman"

"She was. Anyway, she handed the money over and they were about to go when the till lady smashed her elbow into the fire alarm. The men panicked and started to fire their guns. A bullet hit my mama, hitting her appendix. The doctors said that she was only alive for a few minutes before she died, they said the toxins spread through her blood stream and killed her. She had a paper, magazine and some jelly babies in her basket just like I did. She was stationed a Pump 2 and you look just like the cashier"

"Honey, I'm so sorry"

Rebecca came round and gathered Letty in her arms, her hands stroking her hair in a motherly fashion. Rebecca suddenly became furious at the men that had taken away Letty's mama's life. She wondered in disbelief at how strong the woman in front of was. Rebecca thought that she couldn't have been more than 17.

"Thank you but I need to go"

"No worries angel"

"Thank you for listening"

"You're welcome, anytime"

Rebecca took a pad from behind the counter and jotted down her number before pushing it into Letty's hand. She gave Letty a small, loving smile before Letty turned away, her heart feeling lighter than before. Letty walked with a slight bounce in her step as she slid into her car and drove away, leaving the painful memories behind her.

A/N – Well? How did you like that? I apologise for the lack of DOTTY in the chapter but needs must and this needed to get out of my system! I'm not a doctor! I don't know about the appendix so I'm spry if anything is wrong!

A really big thank you to Elizabeth who gives me all my translations for the Spanish parts so thank you!

Thanks to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Guest

Peaches2421

Miss. Farmgirl

Firefly-class

Cutestchristine

Bsinger95

Mia (Guest)

DottyRadrian2110

Mac-reye

Princess of Darkness17

Isis (Guest)

Tanya2byour21

Dogsled racer15

For all your lovely reviews!

Never-give-up-hope2: Ooh, hope I surprised you! Welcome! Nasty nasty, just the way I like to write! Makes things so much easier when you have a mood!

Peaches2421: OMG! What can I say? Please tell me you didn't smash your window! Never too much never! I'm going to tell you a story. So, it was 23:24 when I received an email from Fanfiction telling me that you reviewed. I read it and almost wet myself laughing, honestly I didn't go to sleep for another 4 hours although around the 1am mark I surrendered and turned on my laptop and what you got was from the end of the letter to the end of the flashback which was quite a haul for the early hours!

Bsinger95: Sames! I hate reading them but I love writing them. I know that sounds weird but its true! A cliffhanger gives you an opening to the next chapter so you know what to write. Otherwise, you have to think up a whole new idea!

Princess of Darkness17: No worries! Aww thanks, I try my best with my chapters, especially as I fit school, homework and family and friends around them!

Tanya2byour21: This is the first time I have remembered your user and spelt it right! Same! Mia was being a bitch! I always do that, find myself wanting to reach inside my iPod and kill the characters! Thank you very much for the idea for Maria's death! I tried to incorporate both ideas into the death and I hope I did well?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Here we are again! Hope you all liked the last chapter! 92 reviews so far! Awesome! Firefly-Class, Letty left the letter on the bed Time for the next instalment!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Dom raised his right foot, his leg reaching out as he made his decision. His heart was beating an hundred miles an hour and his breathing was harsh, quick like the word that pierced sharply through the tense atmosphere.

"Stop"

Dom turned his head to look at Letty, his eyes questioning her words. Her voice was strong, confident, just like her step. Her head was held high as she stood her ground, her feet planted firmly on the floor as her chocolate eyes sparkled with determination.

"Mia, I expected more from you, making your brother choose. But don't worry Dom. You were so stupid, you never saw it. You know how I love racing, so just how much do you think my rep would go up if I started to date the king huh? Everybody would think that I was worthy, that I could race. That's where you are naive Dom, always thinking the best of me so chin up buster because you've been played"

Dom stood still, his body frozen as Letty turned on her heel and walked upstairs, no doubt to collect her things and leave. Dom watched as her hips swayed her feisty Latina shining through. Mouths hung wide open as they watched Letty disappear out of sight, everybody shocked at what had just happened.

The sweet, innocent little girl was no more and she was on a path of destruction. Confusion clouded everybody's eyes as they croaked out random noises, trying to find the right, if not any, words to say in the situation they were in. The only person unaffected by the whole scenario was Mia. Her arms were still crossed tightly over her chest and her eyes sparkled with achievement.

Her statue was straight, her shoulders relaxed as she won the battle between the two. A smirk danced across her lips as she stood in her victory, lapping up the success. Vince stared at her in wonder as he tried to figure out why Mia would do this to the person she called her 'best friend'.

Tony looked on at his daughter with deep disappointment. Her attitude was appalling and he approached her as Letty came strutting down the stairs. Her head was held with confidence but you could see the faint tear marks that had been stained on her face and the light red marks where she had rubbed them away.

"You're welcome to him"

Letty's voice echoed through the house long after the door slammed closed, the windows rattling as the purr of Letty's engine pulled down the street. Shocked expressions still lay on everybody but Mia's faces as Dom stood with tears hidden in the corners of his eyes.

Dom turned and absently made his way up the stairs, the only noise was the quiet creak in the floorboards as he hung his head, salty tears dripping onto his muscular arms as hatred for his sister filled his head. Dom stumbled into Letty's room and his eyes roamed over the furniture.

Clothes lay lifelessly over the floor as they crumpled into a heap. Shoes were littered around the room, a clear sign that bags had been packed in a hurry. The wardrobe doors were flung open, clothes spilling out of them as revealed their contents. Simple tank tops and cargo pants filled the majority of the wardrobe, but a single section was filled with glitz and glamour.

Sparkling dresses of all lengths and colours stared out at Dom as he reached inside the wardrobe and grabbed a hanger. A knee length purple sparkly dress dazzled his eyes as he imagined the picture of Letty wearing it in his head. A simple black belt was woven through the belt loops and Dom smiled appreciatively before remembering she was gone.

Dom turned around and looked in wonder as the bed lay empty apart from the covers that were at the end of the bed. A crisp white sheet of paper blended in with the white under-sheet and only when Dom took a few steps towards the mattress did he notice it. Three simple letters stared out at him. _Dom._

Dom reached forward and ran the letter through his fingers, the crisp paper rubbing against his harsh skin. The shadow of his hand reflected over the paper and Dom swallowed hard. He turned the letter over and inspected the back. When it showed plain white paper, he flipped it back over and breathed deeply at the sight.

Dom prepared himself for the worse as he ran his finger underneath the paper and flipped it open, Letty's scribble staring back at him. Dom took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them after three seconds. Dom focussed his eyes on the text and started to read, the words mumbled out loud.

_Dear Dom_

_I am so sorry for everything I said about you. I didn't mean any of it. I love you so much but to stand there and watch you as you chose Mia would have been too much to bear. With your family is where you belong and for me to stand in the way of that would have been wrong. You're not just a tool, you're my best friend and I'm sorry for everything_

_Love, Letty_

Dom stared at the letter, his emotions all over the place. Suddenly, he screwed the paper into a ball and fired it at the wall, the small paper ball hitting the wall and falling down to the floor, landing with a small thump. Dom wiped the back of his hand against his eyes and stood up abruptly. Determination stuck in his eyes before his knees collapsed beneath him and he fell to the floor.

Tears wove down his face, seeping into the side of his nose and he lay facing the wall as he crossed his arms across his chest, his hands touching the opposite shoulder. His eyes were squeezed shut as quiet sobs racked his body.

"Why?"

"Because she asked you to choose"

A nasty voice rung in his head, the sound identical to the sound of Letty's voice with an added dose of venom. It was like the voice was mocking him, blaming him for what happened. The voice spat at him, drumming the words over and over in his head, the vile comments making Dom squeeze his hands over his ears.

Tony stood with his back straight and arms crossed against his chest as he sat down on the sofa. After Dom had gone upstairs, everybody had snapped out of the shock and taken a seat. All were wearing sour expressions, apart from Mia of course, who couldn't have been happier than Letty was gone.

"Mia, a word please?"

Mr. T's voice rung through the house, startling everybody who was simmering in the silence. Mia shot a look at her father and hopped up off the chair and walked into the kitchen, her father following her, his eyes clouded with disappointment. Tony made a motion for Mia to sit down with his left hand.

"Mia, to say that I am ashamed of you is an understatement. Me and your mother raised you to be a polite, young woman who would always be kind and helpful. However, you have gone completely against this as you ask your brother to choose between you and Letty. She is supposed to be your best friend Mia! She has been through so much during the last few weeks and she was finally getting back on her feet and now you have completely knocked her back down again. Whether you want to believe this or not, Letty never wanted to say them things to Dom. But she did and do you know why? Because she was afraid that everybody would let her down and watch her as she fell because we are a family and she doesn't feel welcome. So you better hope that she comes back real soon because if she doesn't, you are going to be in a lot of trouble"

With that, Tony stood up and walked out, his head shaking with disappointment as Mia stared at the table, her head hung in shame. Mia only now realised the seriousness of the situation and the tears welled in her eyes. Light sniffles filled the deserted kitchen as Mia fought the guilt that consumed her body.

Tony walked the stairs, one at a time, the clock ticking happily in the background, oblivious to the nightmares that were happening in the house. Pushing the door open, Tony poked his head into Letty's room and his heart sank at the sight of his son curled into a ball, clutching a piece of paper. Dom had since unravelled the paper ball and re read it several times, taking in the scruffy words.

Tony advanced towards Dom, making sure his footsteps were loud enough to alert Dom of his presence. Tony slid down the wall and pulled Dom up next to him, his eyes shocked at the sight of his broken son. The pair sat in silence, the actions speaking louder than words as Tony rubbed his hand up Dom's back, comforting the upset teenager.

Without warning, Dom thrust the letter into his father's hands and looked away, as if he was embarrassed by the situation. Tony ignored the crumples and flicked his eyes over the writing, his heart dropping and rising at the visual evidence that proved Letty loved Dom. Tony looked sideways at his son before getting up and offering his hands to his son, who gratefully accepted them and pulled himself up.

Mia walked up the stairs, ignoring the disgusted looks that were thrown in her direction. She was taking deep breaths and kept running through what she would say to Dom in her mind. Mia now knew that what she asked of Dom was completely ridiculous and unfair.

_Knock Knock_

The sound startled Tony and he walked towards the door, pulling it open to reveal Mia. She was sifting from side to side on the balls of her feet and her hands were fidgeting nervously. Her eyes showed deep regret and Tony could tell that she had come to apologise.

"Dom"

Dom turned around to the timid voice of his kid sister. Her face was pale and her jaw was shaking, her teeth chattering together as she held herself together. Dom gave his sister a small smile and she flew into his arms, his hands rubbing her back as she sobbed her apologises. Tony left his children in each other's arms and left them alone, walking back downstairs and giving the guys a reassuring smile. Upstairs, Dom suddenly pushed Mia away, his eyes flashing with anger and a small gasp escaping Mia's mouth.

"Why did you ask that?"

"I-I"

"I what Mia? I couldn't stand not knowing one thing? I couldn't stand being a bitch? I couldn't use the fact that her father died as an excuse? What were you honestly thinking when you told her that he probably killed himself to get away from her? Do you know how much his death hurt her? No, you didn't because you were too busy shopping and gossiping with your friends when Letty needed you! She has been there through every problem you have. She's put up with your moaning, gossiping and bitching even though she hates it! You don't understand how much she does for you and you threw it all away!"

Dom stopped for breath. His throat was aching as his voice returned to normal level. As his rant went on, his voice raised and by the end, he was shouting so loud that Mark down the road could hear him. Mia was in tears. The sobs ran freely down her face as she held her head in her hands, her shoulders racking. Guilt swallowed her up as she realised she may have lost Letty forever, that was if she ever came back.

Downstairs, everybody listened to the rant with open ears, all four would have heard even if they wore earplugs. They listened as Dom defended Letty and only then did they realise the full extent of her father's death. Every time they saw her after the initial shock, she had dry eyes and held her head high. Nobody would have ever realised that Letty was in a lot more pain than she let on if Dom hadn't shouted it from the rooftops. They all winced as Dom raised his voice even higher and they could hear the faint sounds of Mia crying. Vince went to get up and break up the situation before Tony threw out an arm, blocking his path.

"He needs to get it out his system"

"He's being a dick"

"He's being honest Vince"

"I don't care, he's being unfair"

"It may seem that way but she needs to know, she needs to learn when she's crossing the line and that she can't get her own way all the time"

"By letting Dom deal with it?"

"It's killing two birds with one stone"

Vince sat back down defeated. The shouting had now died down and you could hear the faint sounds of footsteps. The crying had increased during the shouting and now you could hear the full on sobs from Mia. Fast feet were sounded on the floorboards as Vince, Leon, Jesse and Tony looked up at the ceiling

Above surface, Mia had flung herself into Dom's arms, her own arms thrown around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her ankles linked together at the back. Her face was buried in his neck and her body was squeezed tight against his by his arms.

"Dom, I'm so so sorry"

"I know"

"I'll go out and find her and bring her home I promise"

"I know Mia, I know but I don't think she'll come back"

"Why – Why not"

"I think it hurt too much"

"It's all my fault!"

"No it's not, I should have stopped her"

"If I didn't say them things, she wouldn't have gone in the first place"

"We'll get her back"

"I'm sorry I overreacted"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you"

"I'm sorry I said them things"

"I know, I know"

Dom let go of Mia and gently unwrapped her legs, settling her gently on the floor. Mia's eyes clouded with confusion as Dom advanced towards the door, his strides long. Dom paused and turned around, his hand on the door handle, as he spoke his words.

"Tell dad I'm gonna shower then go to bed"

"Ok"

Dom turned back around and walked into his bedroom and shed himself of his clothes before walking into his en suite. Dom turned on the shower and stood back, waiting for the water to get hot. He stepped in and let the warm water run over his body, his tense muscles relaxing.

The bubbles from the body wash ran down the plug hole, leaving Dom's feet soapy. Dom switched off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. His muscular torso stood out as his damp body turned to goose bumps as the cold air hit him.

Dom slipped into bed and brought the covers up to over his shoulders. Dom wriggled around to attempt to get comfortable and settled with lying on his side. Dom closed his eyes and let his head get swallowed by the pillows. Dom was whisked away with a dreamful sleep.

A/N – Well?

Quick question, would you like a dream from Dom to be featured in the next chapter or should I go with what I planned already?

Thank you to:

Aray48

Tanya2byour21

Bsinger95

Never-give-up-hope2

Firefly-class

Peaches2421

DottyRadrian2110

Princess of Darkness17

For all your lovely reviews!

Tanya2byour21: Thank you! I tried to make the death as realistic as possible but I have no idea so... You're right, guys are stupid sometimes

Bsinger95: Good speechless or bad speechless? Hope I did alright, tried my best!

Never-give-up-hope2: If I'd of know that using your name would have got that reaction out of you; I'd have used it a lot earlier! I hope I didn't make you cry! I nearly cried when I wrote it!

Firefly-class: You're right, Mia didn't deserve it at all but I think it's more about her being worried about losing the person she loves when she has no control over it.

Peaches2421: I would have loved to see the reaction of the people where you live! Sorry for the lack of DOTTY but I tried to add a bit on Dom's side to make up for it! For the three way story? No idea! Me? I've read it and it's awesome!

Princess of Darkness17: Thank you! I tried to make it a bit different but it did make me almost cry!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Well, here we are again! Another update in favour of homework! Lol. Anyway, here goes. I got a mixed response in terms of the dream so I just went with what my fingers told me to! My original plan went out of the window but I might pick it up later on, maybe in the next few chapters so we'll see what happens! I should stop rambling now but before I do. Thank you so much for the response review wise! I never ever expected to get 106 reviews! Here's the chapter!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Dom ran across the beach, his feet sinking into the sand as the grains buried his feet. His smile was bright and wide, his shining teeth reflecting the powerful sunlight. His brown eyes sparkled, the light beaming through the sky as his laughter echoed around the empty beach. His legs were covered with shorts and his bare chest showed the well built muscles that he had been working on for years.

Dom's strong, muscular arms held a lady, her caramel skin contrasting against his Italian genes, her arms and legs bare. Her ass was covered in light blue denim shorts that barely covered her while a dark blue halter neck bikini top covered her breasts. Letty's hair was thrown casually on the top of her head, contained in a messy bun with a black hair band.

Letty's caramel arms were wrapped around Dom's chest, her hands linked together on his back. Her nails were painted a light purple, the colour reflecting the harsh sunlight onto the blue ocean.

The water was calm; the waves swishing softly onto the shore as they see through water reflected the simmering sunlight. The golden sand was coated with the linings of water, making it a light brown colour. The grains were merged together, the sand sticky as you trod on it.

Laughs filled the ocean air as Dom whispered quietly in Letty's ear, a smile spread on her face. Letty threw her head back and laughed freely as the waves moved slowly with the tide. The salty air stuck to their tongues as they playfully stuck them out at each other.

Their eyes locked together and they gazed into the brown orbs of each other's eyes. Letty unlocked her hands and threw them around Dom's neck, her head tilted upwards towards Dom's face. Dom leant down and captured Letty's lips in a sweet kiss.

Their lips moved together in unison, the eyes closed as they lost themselves in each other. Their lips complimented each other, fitting together like the missing piece of a jigsaw. Sparks rose between them as Letty tightened her grip on Dom, bringing his head further towards her.

Dom pulled away from the kiss and settled his forehead against Letty's, the skin sticking as the sweat coated their bodies, a consequence from the sweltering heat of the Mexican heat. Dom shifted Letty so she had her legs wrapped around his waist, so he was carrying her like a koala would hug a tree.

Dom carried Letty to the car and slid her in, making sure to run his hand softly down her leg, erupting the skin in goose bumps. Letty leaned forward and turned on the radio before settling back on her seat before chucking her legs onto the dashboard and sliding down her seat.

_I've seen the world_

_Done it all_

_Had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant_

_In Bel Air now_

_Hot summer nights, Mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

Letty turned her head towards Dom and smiled sweetly at the song. The sweet sounds of Lana Del Ray blasted from the radio and her melody captivated the car occupants. Dom placed his hand over Letty's and squeezed gently his lips curving into that gentle smile that emerged when he was happy.

Their minds shifted back into the past few days. Their holiday had been spent watching the glittering twinkles of the stars as they lay on the beach during the dead of night, gazing upwards, their hands locked together as they sneaked quick glances at each other.

_Will you still love me _

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I go nothing, but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

"You'll always be young and beautiful"

"Suck up"

"You know it baby"

Dom's smile turned into a wide grin, his white teeth reflecting the golden sun. His eyes gazed over Letty as he took in her appearance, her slouched body and the smile that resided on her face as she watched the ocean from the car window.

Beads of sweat still covered their foreheads as they relaxed in the air conditioned car, their skin still sticky as the humid coated their skin. Letty's hair fanned out the open window as she closed her eyes, the glaring rays of the sun too much to look at.

_I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channelling angels in the new age now_

_Hot summer days rock n roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric show_

Dom's gaze switched back to the open road, the traffic empty as they all relaxed in the blistering heat. Letty slid her legs down from the dashboard and planted them in Dom's lap, a look of surprise clouding his face on the sudden extra weight.

Dom wrapped his hand over her legs and started to draw the faint lines over the skin, her legs kicking out as Dom traced his fingers over a sensitive spot on her leg. Letty's toes caught the edge of the inside car handle as a small hiss escaped her lips.

_Will you still love me _

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I go nothing, but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? _

Dom rubbed his hand over the reddening spot and leant over and captured Letty's lips in a gentle kiss, his eyes still on the road as he tried to make the pain go away. The red faded down and was soon back to its normal colour as Dom pulled into the hotel car park.

Dom slid Letty out from her seat against her protests and marched into the hotel, Letty's body in his arms bridal style. Her arms were swatting his chest as she laughed, his arms tightening around her as he smiled at the receptionist.

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring my man_

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

_Father tell me that you can_

_Oh that grace, oh that body_

_Oh that face makes me want to party_

_He's my sun, makes me shine like diamonds _

Dom laid Letty's body gently in the middle of the king sized bed and climbed on top of her, trapping her underneath his body. Dom used his hand and stroked Letty's hair, ignoring the fidgeting underneath him. Dom lowered his head and kissed Letty's lips, her sweet taste sending sparks through her body.

Letty rubbed her hands up and down Dom's chest, her warm palms sending shivers through Dom's spine. Dom moved his hands to the back of Letty's neck and tugged on the bikini straps, sending the top loose. Dom shimmered the piece down Letty's body, kissing his way as he pulled off the piece.

_And will you still love me _

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I go nothing, but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful? _

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

Dom jolted up, his mind still lost in his dream. Dom ran his hand over his head and then threw it onto the mattress in frustration. Dom swung his legs out of his bed and walked towards his door, swinging it open before he plodded down the stairs, his senses greeted by the 'will you forgive me' breakfast that Mia had prepared.

Dom pulled out his chair and plopped into it, the legs creaking at the force. Mia looked over Dom with worry in her eyes at his behaviour although something at the back of her head told her it was just because Letty was gone and it was all her fault.

Mia laid the traditional 'English Breakfast' in front of Dom and offered him a weak smile. Dom curved his lips into a thankful smile and Mia's smile widened as she figured that she had been, in some respects, forgiven. Mia turned around and started to beat them on the side in sync with the tune that had been stuck in her head for the last few days.

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

_Left, left, right_

"Mia"

"Sorry"

"This is nice"

"What is?"

"The food"

"Oh, I was watching Delia Smith the other day"

"Who the hell is that?"

"This British cook, she's quite good"

"Not as good as you"

"Really?"

"Really Mi. Look, I know that things haven't exactly been the easiest lately"

"You can say that again"

"I know that things haven't been exactly the easiest lately"

"Not literally"

"You're smiling though"

"Oh fuck off"

"Did you, Mia Toretto just swear?"

"Haha, fuck off"

"Chill woman! God, you're so sensitive!"

"I am"

Mia's voice went down so it was deep and low. Her face was contorted into a weird shape and she moved her arms into a mach position as if she was showing off spectacular muscles to Dom.

"Dominic, listen to your sister. Eat your damn breakfast before it gets cold!"

Dom couldn't contain his laughter anymore and burst out laughing, pieces of food falling out his mouth as he choked. Mia's facial expression changed to one of shock and she rushed round to behind Dom's back and started to whack between his shoulders blades, the sound echoing around the kitchen.

Tony came rushing down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of his two children messing around as his youngest had her arms around his eldest's chest and was playfully squeezing as if she was trying to get something out of his throat. Tony coughed lightly and two heads turned towards him

"Well it's nice to see you to playing nice with each other"

"Dad"

"No listen, it's important that we stick together as a family"

"So you're saying that Letty isn't family"

"I didn't say that"

"Sure sounded like you were going to"

"Dom"

"You know what; I am so fed up with you two always being against me! It started with you Mia, asking me to choose between you and Letty! How could you ask such a reckless question? Now Letty is god knows where, all on her own while you, Dad go on about how she isn't family in the first place so we shouldn't even bother about her"

Dom took a heavy sigh before turning and walking straight out of the room and up the stairs, not turning back once. Dom strode straight into his bedroom and pulled on the nearest clothes to him before striding straight back out into the kitchen.

Dom ignored the concerned looks from his sister and father and slipped on his shoes before walking through the back door and into the garden. Dom walked past the garage and into the street, his posture straight before his fast paced walking slowed down.

The birds tweeted in the trees as the leaves floated down from their branches. The flowers were in full bloom as they showed off their spectacular petals, the green leaves spurting from their stalks as they soaked up the offered sunlight.

The golden sun shone brightly in the spark blue sky, the clouds pulling a disappearing act as the sun was left to leave sweaty people and bronzed suntan looks, of course not forgetting the white tan lines and the sore, red skin that didn't have the amount of sun cream that it should have had.

Dom waved his hand slightly to Rob and Jo down the street as they lay back in the sun on their sun beds, Jo's hair cascading down her shoulders and to her waist as she had her head buried inside a book. Ron was holding an ice lolly in his hand as he gave Dom as smile before turning back to his wife.

Dom strolled along the pavement, lost in his thoughts as he shoved his hands in his pockets, protecting them from the harsh rays of the LA sunshine. His knuckles rubbed against the fabric as they were concealed inside the small pockets.

A red sports car could be heard in the distance as the engine purred and music was being blasted out of its built in speakers. The beats of Eminem filled Dom's and the streets ears as the car came steadily closer.

A little boy, no older than three, ran into the street, a green balloon attached to his wrist as his blonde hair lay plastered to his head in the blistering heat. His mother called out to him to come back but it was already too late.

The car came speeding around the corner and straight towards the little boy. His mother's shriek alerted the street and all heads turned towards the little boy who was now still in the middle of the road pointing towards the big red thing that was coming straight at him.

Dom darted into the road and scooped the little boy into his arms, holding him close to his chest as the car zoomed past without a care in the world, the sound of two giggling girls barely audible through the loud stereo. Curses were sent their way and Dom covered the child's ears.

The little boy's mother came rushing towards Dom and took her baby out of his arms and placed him on the floor, the boy content with watching his balloon. The woman gathered Dom in her arms and hugged him tight, his face turned red from the contact. She pulled back and peppered his face with kisses, regardless the fact that he was a complete stranger.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome"

The woman's voice held an accent, like her voice was from a Spanish speaking country. Dom racked his brain for a nearby Spanish speaking country and a light bulb went off in his head, the smile triumphant on his face.

Mexico

It was like the day had been filled with little clues. First the dream, it had been on a Mexican beach, where the sand was golden and the sun was at a sweltering temperature. Now the Mexican lady and the little boy. If was as if he had been there to guide Dom to Mexico. Now he knew where to look for Letty.

A/N – Well that's that done! How did you like it?

Next chapter will be focussed on Letty and whether Dom was right about where she was! Just be lucky that wasn't the ending that first came into my head although that ending will probably happen soon!

Thanks to:

Firefly-Class

Never-give-up-hope2

FaStandFurious123

Mac-reye

Aray48

Bsinger95

Tanya2byour21

Peaches2421

Nipples

Princess of Darkness17

Mia (Guest)

Lola (Guest)

For all your lovely reviews!

Never-give-up-hope2: Hope you're better now! Your poor fragile heart just needs to wait a little longer for Letty to be found.

Bsinger95: Thank you! I like to add surprises in there and keep things fresh so expect more!

Peaches2421: It's kind of hard to have Dotty when they're in two different places so I tried to add some with the dream but I'm not really sure if that counts as Dotty to you so I'll let you decide!

Nipples: Hope you didn't mind the dream. Hope you didn't stop reading because of it!

Mia: You need to get an account! Thanks! I thought I over did the chapters but you take it to a whole new dimension!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Well the response for the last chapter was absolutely amazing so thank you! The first part of this was actually written at 1am because of the ridiculous British weather! It reached 28C the other day! That's one of the hottest it will ever get so now I can't sleep because it's too hot! Dream? Sort of mixed response so... It was more of a filler chapter than anything because I wanted to add Dotty and update so it was a result of panic!

Firefly-class: Normally replies are at the end but it would be more suited up the top so here goes. I get where you are coming from but I tried to make it so it was a rush decision. Her dad just died and she's the only Ortiz left now the Toretto's are family and Letty fears getting rejected by them, hence running off. Not a lot of thought goes into it and it's more of a quick decision thing. Hope that helped

I'm going back to my original plan of doing a few chapters, one with Letty then one with Dom and switching until I sort things out in my head so bare with and we will get there within the next couple of chapters

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Letty sat with her legs crossed Indian style on the hotel bed, the covers surrounding her and covering her legs, leaving her top half bare; apart from the grey bra she was wearing. Her hair was thrown in a low ponytail and her face was clean, as always, of make-up. Her shoulders were relaxed and her back was hunched as she leaned over the pile of money that was littered on the bed in front of her.

Letty took the bundles and laid them in a straight line, the same amount of money in each pile to make it easier for her to count. Letty counted the money and concluded that she had enough money for her to stay by herself for the next few months. Letty gazed out of the open window and onto the smooth sands of the Mexican beach, the grains knitted tight together as the waves crashed gently over them.

Her face was thoughtful and her eyes were smothered with wonder as she lost herself in her thoughts. A deep sigh erupted from her lips and Letty uncrossed her legs, stretching the muscles as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and onto the creamy carpet. Her soft flooring tickled the bottom of her toes and Letty fought the smile that was curving her lips upwards.

Letty linked her hands together and pushed outwards, against elbows as she relieved the tension. Her head rolled forward as her eyes closed, the muscles aching after sitting in the same place for over two hours. A car alarm sounded in the distance through the open window and Letty rubbed her fingers against her ears, lifting them slightly to see if the noise had gone away.

When it had, Letty brought her arms back to her sides and bent down to touch her toes, making sure she didn't bend her legs so she could stretch the cramped muscles. Letty shook out her legs and moved towards the bathroom, the only clothes that covered her were her bra and panties. Letty pushed open the bathroom door and walked through, straight towards the sink where she grabbed the toothpaste along with her toothbrush. She layered the toothpaste harshly onto the toothbrush and run it under the clear water to loosen it up.

Letty then plopped the brush into her mouth and began to scrub her teeth clean of all the plague and bacteria that had been building up. Letty spat out the foamy liquid and rinsed out her mouth before chucking the brush half heartedly onto the side as she tugged her hair out of the band. The locks lay freely on her back and Letty playfully pinged the band on the wall, the elastic rebounding as it plopped back onto the marble surface.

Letty ran the hair brush through her locks and tugged with force as she came across a tricky knot. She grabbed the band and slipped it onto her wrist before she gathered up her hair and twisted it around itself as it made a bun. Letty slipped the band through the hair and secured it. Letty took off her bra and panties and slipped on a gold bikini, the colour complimenting her caramel skin before throwing a towel into a beach bag and making her way down to the beach.

The sun was hot against Letty's skin as she lay the towel down on the sand, straightening the corners as she went. Letty lowered herself onto the towel and relaxed against it, her sunglasses resting above her eyes and she absorbed the Mexican sunshine. The heat became unbearable after about thirty minutes and Letty found herself strolling towards the salty sea water.

Letty dipped her foot in the water and dragged it backwards, testing the temperature of the water. Satisfied it was ok; Letty walked into the water and sighed heavily at the release of heat. Letty walked until she was about waist deep and swished her hands in the water, unaware of the gaze that was upon her. The man was concealed behind the big palm tree that resided by the water's edge.

"I will get you Leticia"

The man pulled his shades over his eyes to conceal his identity as Letty walked back towards her beach towel, her body wet from salty water. Letty shook her arms and drips of water flew out and landed on the sand, the golden colour turning a deep, dark brown. Letty relaxed herself onto her beach towel and pulled her sunnies over her eyes and absorbed the blistering sunshine.

Letty lay in the sun for the rest of the day and topped up her tan. There were faint lines were her bikini had lay but they would easily been covered up with the clothes that were in her bag. Letty cracked her toes on the sand and bent over to gather up her towel. She bundled the towel into her arms and walked towards the hotel.

The man watched Letty with wandering eyes as she walked, her hips swaying in the afternoon sun. He licked his lips greedily and lifted himself up to full height before advancing towards her. His shoulders were broad and his chin was high, his eyes concealed behind his sunglasses.

The tray of cold drinks flew into the air as the carrier smashed into the man's side, his face shocked at the collision. The waiter started to stutter apologies and began to offer drinks to him as a way to apologise. The man waved him off and continued to advance towards Letty but he spun his head round in confusion as she was nowhere in sight.

Letty inserted her key into the slot and waited for the light to turn green. The light flashed red and Letty pulled out the key before slamming it back in again with a force to rival a boxer. Her eyes were flashed with temporary anger before she took a deep calming breath and trying again.

Letty slid the key in gently and her lips curved into a triumphant smile as the light turned green. Letty turned the door handle and pushed open the door, inviting herself into her room. She threw the towel onto a nearby chair and walked straight into the bathroom, her hand coming up to tug her hair out the band that had secured it during the day.

Letty shook her heads and let her hair roll down her shoulders, the locks tickling her bare shoulders. Letty leaned into the shower and turned on the water, jumping back slightly as the water hit her warm skin. Letty jolted her hand under the spray and relaxed it as the water became a lukewarm temperature, the shower screen filling up with steam.

The shower screen was slid back on itself as Letty stepped it, her bikini still on her body. Letty reached up and tugged on the strings and it fell down, her breasts bare as she reached behind to her back and released the other string. Letty got the piece and ran it under the water, watching as the sand was run down the drain.

She shimmied out of her bottoms and did the same, throwing them over the top of the screen alongside the top piece. Letty stepped backwards and tilted back her head, the water cascading down her front, the droplets streaming down her curves. Letty closed her eyes and let the water slide down her body, the moistening her sun kissed body.

Letty bent down and grabbed the shampoo bottle in her hand. The bottle was courtesy of the hotel and Letty lavished her palm with the creamy liquid. She rubbed her hands together and let the liquid run into her hair, washing out the sand and salty aroma. The shower was filled with the scents of vanilla and she inhaled deeply, the smell a wondrous one.

Letty did the same thing with the hotel provided conditioner and lavished her hair with the vanilla scented fluid and let the bubbles be washed off with the warm water. The body wash followed and the blue liquid ridded her skin of the same sand grains that had indented themselves in her body. There are some places sand just isn't meant to go.

Letty turned the knob and the water stopped, the room silent as Letty wiped herself down with the flannel. She stepped out the shower and pulled a white fluffy towel off the rack and wrapped it tight around her body. Letty then pulled down a smaller towel and flipped her head upside down so her hair fell in front of her face.

She wrapped the towel round the back of her head and secured her hair in the towel, the cloth resembling a turban. Letty rubbed her hands up her arms as she tried to generate the heat that she had lost after coming out of the shower. A piece of Letty's hair fell out of the towel and flapped around her face until Letty pushed it back to join the other strands.

Letty grabbed the moisturiser off the side and squeezed some into her hand, rubbing her palms to together to get some on both hands. Letty then propped her leg up on the toilet seat and began to rub in the fluid, her smooth legs turning soft as they moisturiser was absorbed into her skin. Letty creamed the rest of her body and washed her hands.

Hair tumbled down her face as Letty released the towel, flinging it to the other side of the room and Letty picked up her hair brush. Letty dove into her hair with the brush and hisses escaped her mouth as the brush tugged and pulled at the knots. Letty's wet hair turned into a curl as the humidity turned the locks into their naturally curly form.

Letty walked back into the bedroom and opened up her bag, reaching inside and pulling out her bra and panties. Letty slipped them on and released the towel from her body, the cloth forming a heap at the bottom of her feet. Pulling out a summer dress, Letty slipped it over her head and gave a twirl, the hem of the dress fanning out as Letty smiled.

The shoes matched perfectly with the dress as the silver sandals complimented the yellow dress. The dress stood out from her tanned skin and screamed attention. Letty twisted her hair into a fancy bun and slid in a yellow flower, the dress style worlds apart from her normal attire.

Letty grabbed her room key and stuffed it inside her bag along with some money and walked out of the hotel room and into the corridor. The man was watching her from around the corner and quickly moved behind the wall as Letty looked in his direction. He breathed a deep breath as her footsteps grew further away before straightening his shirt and following her.

Letty held onto the ledge as she sauntered down her stairs, male heads turning as they all looked in her direction. Ignoring the obvious looks, Letty slid into her car and drove away, her eyes sparkling as she clutched the steering wheel gently.

Letty pulled up to the restaurant and walked up to the front desk before she was directed to a table. A simple flower lay in the middle of the table and Letty ran her fingers gently across the blue petals. A menu was placed in front of her and she tilted her head upwards and gave the waiter a thankful smile. Letty ordered a drink before flicking through the choices.

After a few minutes deliberation, Letty decided on her meal and ordered; her back slouching in her chair as she waited patiently. Not long after she ordered, Letty's meal was placed in front of her and she started to dig in, savouring the unusual blend of flavours and occasionally giving the odd indication that she was thoroughly enjoying it.

Letty smacker her lips and lay her knife and fork softly on the china plate before pushing it in front of her. A waiter came over and collected it along with Letty's empty glass. The clear glass had a small layer of brown coke still in the bottom but it wasn't enough for Letty's to drink without it taking a lifetime.

"Another?"

"Just the bill please"

"Certainly madam"

The waiter walked away and into the kitchen to deliver the plates to the staff so they could be washed and used again. He then walked over to the till and typed in the necessary documents before the ticket was printed off and placed on a small black tray. He then brought it over to Letty who checked it over and nodded in approval.

Letty opened up her bag and took out a stash of money, the waiter's eyes almost popping out of his head at the sheer amount of cash such a young girl was carrying around with her. _Rich Daddy_ immediately came to his mind and he inwardly smiled at his character reading skills.

The man was seated in the distance and he took his beer and wrapped his lips round the neck, his head tilting backwards as the liquid poured slowly down his dry throat. He had waited a long time for this moment and he was not planning on messing this up soon. This poor girl that was seated only twenty feet away had had so much happen to her in the past few weeks that all he needed to do was get her to the car and

"Sir, are you finished?"

The man snapped back to attention and realised that his beer was now empty and he looked like an idiot with his head tipped back and nothing happening. The man coughed slightly and handed his empty bottle back to the bartender who had a small smirk on his face.

"You can't waste good beer"

"You're right sir, you can't"

Letty paid her bill and stood from the table before walking over to the bar and leaning against the side with her arms. Her hair was falling out slightly and a small cough from her side sent her head turning round. Shock was etched on her face as she came close to the one person she was afraid to see, Letty quietly whispered his name.

"Dom"

A/N – Well? Surprise!

Whoa that hurt my fingers! Considering that the first quarter was done at 1am in the morning, I think that was quite a success! Haha! Tricked you at the start didn't I?

One quick thing, I don't read my writing, I know that sounds really bad but I hate it! I don't know why but I just never do because I know what's going to happen, like I can't read the same story over and over unless I like it because I like to have surprise endings! Any mistakes just point out and they will be fixed!

Thanks to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Aray48

Dottylover

Bsinger95

Peaches2421

Tanya2byour21

Nipples

MiaGonzalez4707

Princess of Darkness17

For all your lovely reviews!

Never-give-up-hope2: Poor you! I hate sunburn! Well looks like we reached a deal because I'm waiting for the little ding that tells me I have an update! You better not go back on our deal!

Bsinger95: I guess all my surprises are out! What have I not had? I've had child abuse, death, car crashes, bitchiness, friendship failures, family fallouts, runaways, almost runovers! I don't think there's much more to do!

Peaches2421: 1day! Is that really soon? Glad you liked the dream, I tried to add Dotty for you and I guess you liked it! Sorry for the lack of Dotty in this chapter but it was all building up to the end!

Tanya2byour21: I'm really sorry you didn't like the dream Hope the last bit made up for it?

MiaGonzalez4707: Wow that's a mouthful! Just a quick question, what is it with you and them capitals? Jesus woman they make my head spin! Glad you liked the chapter!

Princess of Darkness17: Thanks! Any chance of an update from you anytime soon?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Hey! I'm really really sorry for the lack of updates this week! I was so busy! I had the last week of Year 9/Grade 8 and now tomorrow I'm moving up into Year 10/ Grade 9. Then I had two sleepovers this weekend, Friday night and Saturday night and they were late nights! Haven't really had much time to write so I'm really sorry! Here's the chapter and excuse the shortness of it!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Letty's heart was pumping through her chest, the thumping sound echoing around her body. Her lips were crackling and her throat was dry, shock etched purely on her face. Her lips were parted slightly and you could see the edges of her bright white teeth. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into Dom's and she found herself staring blankly into Dom's nervous face.

Dom's hands were sweaty and he kept shifting from one foot to another. His hands were shaking slightly so he grasped them tightly together to avoid showing Letty just how nervous her was. Dom's lips pursed together as he waited for Letty to say something and get over her initial shock.

"Surprise"

Dom broke the tension with the small word and Letty was broken out of her trance, her head shaking slightly as she tried to get over the sight in front of her. Dom held out his hand and gestured for Letty to grasp it and he plastered a small, encouraging smile on his face.

Letty paused for a moment and Dom's smile faltered. She then held tightly on to Dom's hand and walked past him, pulling his hand as she went, making sure that he would follow her. Dom smiled sweetly and rolled his eyes, a small chuckle escaping into the air as he followed Letty's hand.

Letty led Dom through the restaurant door and into the busy car park. Silence clouding over the couple in a sort of awkward but comfortable way. Letty paused, her body still poised in front of Dom's before he walked in front of her, their hands switching positioned but the couple were still facing in the same direction, therefore not facing each other.

The moonlight was shining onto the pavement and twinkled onto the ground as Dom turned to face Letty, her hand slipping out of his palm as he did so. The stars were glittering in the midnight blue sky as Dom connected his eyes with Letty's, the unmistakeable firework igniting in his stomach.

Dom took his hand and whipped an imaginary stray piece of hair behind Letty's ear, his fingers trailing along the side of her skull as she stared into his eyes, her eyes locked together with his. Letty's hands were sweating, the palms moist as she ran her thumb between the dip in each finger and rubbed away the sweat, slots in her mind fitting together as she came up with the answers that Dom was obviously wanting.

"But why Letty, I don't understand why?"

"I was scared Dom, I wasn't family, I was just the outsider, the one that nobody really bothered about and when Mia asked you, I felt like I had no control over what would happen and I didn't like that. I like to have control over the situation and that time I didn't. I had no say and it scared Dom, it really did. So, I made sure I had that choice and that I was in control and no matter how much it hurt me, I knew that you would choose Mia, you know? She's family Dom, she's blood, I'm just... me"

"But you're more than just Letty to me. You may not be blood, but you're family. You've been there through everything and no matter what happens; you've always been strong and never given up"

The tears were now silently running freely down Letty's face, her hands making no move to swipe them away or hide them. She was bearing her soul to Dom and she had no reason not to hide anything else. Letty's eyes looked down in shame and Dom stared at her face, his eyes showing sympathy.

Dom moved towards Letty and wrapped his arms around her sobbing frame, her shoulders shaking as the tears continued to roll down her face. Letty buried her face in his shoulder and folded herself into his arms, her arms crossed over her chest and surrounded by Dom's muscular arms.

Her sniffles subsided and Letty found her eyelids dropping down to cover her eyes and her breathing started to even out. Dom pushed Letty away from his chest and held her with his arms, a chuckle filling the car park air as he looked at her face.

Dom went to Letty's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his body, her head tucked neatly in his neck. Letty wrapped an arm around Dom's back and rested her hand on his hip, letting him lead the way to the car that had served him during his adventurous journey.

The pair slid into the car and buckled on their seatbelts, the quiet click indicating that they were very safe. Letty kicked off her shoes and put her feet on the dashboard before smirking lightly at Dom as a shocked expression clouded over his face, the surprise evident as his mouth drooped open at Letty's actions.

Dom started the ignition and the car ran smoothly along the road, the engine purring as the night– time air whipped in their faces. The distant smell of the salty ocean filled into the car through the windows causing Dom to swerve the car and start driving in the direction of the beach, Letty's eye brows raised at the sudden change of direction.

The car zoomed towards the sandy landscape and the car jolted to a halt as the delightful smell of the ocean floor was surrounding Dom and Letty. Dom slid out of the car and had already walked round to Letty's side as she slipped on her shoes and opened the door for her, his kindness receiving a glare, like many people had received before when they had tried to help Letty with an easy task.

Ever the gentleman, Dom discarded the smile and just walked away, pausing a few feet from the car as Letty manoeuvred out and he began walking again as Letty joined his side.

The pair walked down to the steps and walked down them, both keeping a steady hand on the metal rail, just in case they decided they wanted to get down quicker. Letty was in front of Dom and his eyes were trained on her ass, the said object swaying from side to side as her dress reflected the silver moonlight.

Letty's heel scraped along the concrete steps and her foot slipped downwards, her body weight following as her palm slipped down the handle. Dom pounced forward and grabbed her underneath her arms, heaving her back up onto the step, her weight light under his hench muscles.

Letty turned in his arms so her face was greeted with his chest. Dom towered over her, his height was taller than her in the first place but with the added height of the step, his head and shoulders loomed over her body, her face concealed in the shadow of his figure.

Dom took his hand and moved it under Letty's chin, his fingers pushing upwards, and tilting Letty's face up to his. Her eyes had a mystic feel to them, the chocolate orbs staring at Dom with intensity, curiousness clouding her face as Dom rubbed his fingers on the underside of her chin, the rough skin feeling surprising soft against her.

Dom leant down his chin and captured Letty's lips with his own, fireworks igniting in both of them as Dom moved to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran across her bottom lip as he tried to coax open her lips. Letty opened her mouth and Dom slid in his tongue, only to be greeted with Letty's.

The fight for dominance went on, their tongues fighting against each other as they lost themselves to the outside world. Dom wove his hand in Letty's hair, the strands pulling loose and flying all over the place. Dom scrunched the hair in his hand and pushed Letty against the metal railing, her back arching, pushing her chest towards him as they wound themselves in the kiss.

Wolf whistles were carried through the air from down the street and Dom reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, a silly smile plastered on his face as he offered his hand to Letty, which she took certainly. Together, they walked down onto the beach, their palms snuggled together.

Dom stopped and let go of Letty's hand before bending down and untying his shoe laces, his feet kicking off the shoes once they were roomy enough to slide off. Dom repeated the procedure with the other foot before hooking a finger inside his sock and pulling it off.

Letty stood with a confused look on her face, her eyebrows creased together as she tried to decide what the hell Dom was doing. Her eyebrows rose when Dom pulled down his pants, leaving him in his underwear and his simple top. Dom nodded slightly and encouraged Letty to do the same so she bent down and started to undo the straps on her sandals.

Letty used the palm of her hand against her heel and pushed off the sandal, her foot, letting them rest gently on the sand. The silver sandals were sparkling in the light and sequins reflected the light onto Letty's face. Dom grabbed Letty's arm softly and pulled her up to full height before turning her round.

He traced his fingers over Letty's shoulder blades before tracing down her side, running down into her curves and resting on her hip. Dom's fingers then carried on down to reach the hem of the yellow summer dress. Dom lifted up the dress and pulled it up over Letty's head, the material dragging along her caramel skin. The clothing dropped to the ground and crumpled into a heap,

Letty ran her fingers over Dom's shirt buttons and seductively began to undo them, more and more skin being revealed as Dom's shirt began more and looser. When all the buttons were undone, Letty pushed the shirt off Dom's shoulders and pulled it off his arms, the item of clothing joining Letty's dress.

Both were now left in their underwear and Dom pulled Letty over his shoulder and carried her in the fireman position, her hair flowing freely, tickling his back. Dom wedged his hand between Letty's legs and wrapped his hand around Letty's upper leg so she was powerless.

Dom ran into the water, his feet erupting in goose bumps. Dom ran until the water reached mid thigh and suddenly released his grip on Letty, sending her plummeting into the water. A high pitched squeal filled the air as Letty's head popped out of the water, her hair dripping with water, the droplets falling onto her bare shoulder.

The pair frolicked around in the water for a further thirty minutes before pulling themselves to the shore and laughing at themselves as they realised they had no towels to wrap around their soaking bodies. Dom reached forward and lightly slapped Letty's arm calling out 'tag'. Dom turned around and started to run along the beach, his head turning back every few seconds to see if Letty was advancing on him.

Letty ran quickly to catch up and was soon on Dom's heels, her speed surprising not only Dom, but herself. Letty reached forward and grazed Dom's back with her fingertips and screamed 'Tag' before running in the opposite direction, her hair flying behind her.

Letty ran until she was about one hundred metres away from Dom before she slowed to a walk, her feet bringing her to the abandoned clothes when Dom finally caught up with her. Letty gave him a 'game over' look and pulled her dress over her head, her sandals secured in her hand. Dom dressed himself and together they walked back up to the car and entered before driving back to Letty's hotel room.

When they got there, the pair walked into Letty's room and Dom collapsed on the bed, pulling out his phone as he went. Voicemail flashed up and Dom put the phone on speaker so he could listen to the messages without having to hold the phone to his ear.

"Message 1"

"Dom, it's Mia, we're really worried about you, call back soon"

"End of message. Message 2"

"Yo Dom! Where you at bro?"

"End of Message. Message 3"

"Dom, it's your dad, call me back ASAP!"

The messages carried on for another ten minutes and all held the same convocation topic. After realising where Letty had gone, Dom had gone home, got himself an overnight bag and left without saying a word to anyone. Now he could understand the worry in their voices"

"They'll be fine"

"How do you know?"

"Because they always are"

Dom could hear the confidence in Letty's voice and told himself that Letty was right. He heaved himself off the bed and walked into the shower as Letty snuggled up in bed, under the covers. Dom finished showering and joined Letty in bed, wrapping his arms around her frame.

"I really missed you"

"I missed you too Dom"

"I wish you hadn't of gone"

"So do I now, I was just so shocked and everything was swirling around in my brain and I didn't know what to do!"

"I know, I got your letter"

"I meant every single word Dom"

"That's good because I love you too"

"Love you more"

"Nuh uh, not possible. We should go in the morning"

"What is Mia like?"

"She's really sorry, I mean really sorry. I shouted at her and so did dad and I think that she is really disappointed in herself"

"I don't want her to hate me"

"Why would she hate you?"

"I don't know"

"Stop worrying about it and start thinking about things that need to be done but you don't want to do because she will be trying to get in your good books for ages"

"I guess so, night Dom"

"Night Letty"

A/N – That is it! Sorry for the lateness! It is pretty bad how long that wait was!

Do you want the rating to go up to 'M' as in sex, if so let me know but if you are comfortable with 'T' then that's fine because I know that some people get funny with reading smut.

Thanks to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Bsinger95

Jenny85

Princess of Darkness17

Aray48

Firefly- Class

MiaGonzalez4707

Peaches2421

Mac-reye

Tanya2byour21

For all your lovely reviews

Never-give-up-hope2: This wasn't exactly fast this time but I got really stuck on what to write because I got up to about 200 words and I was like, 'What do I write now?' So I ended up writing the last bit which ended up as the middle bit instead!

Bsinger95: I thought that was quite a good trick! That was the reaction I was going for, like 'OMG who is that?' I guess it worked on you!

Firefly- Class: I hope Letty's little speech near the beginning cleared things up for you but now she's back with Dom and they're going home so everything will be ok

MiaGonzalez4707: Well, there is a first time for everything! First one to notice? I wouldn't say that but first one to point it out – yes!

Peaches2421: Really sorry this wasn't soon! I put a bit of Dotty in there just for you so I hope that it made the wait worthwhile!

Tanya2byour21: I'm glad! Hope it wasn't too long a wait either!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Ok, this just went with the flow. I mean, I just sort of followed my fingers and just carried on! I think I officially hate school now! My timetable is completely mucked up and 6 of my 10 teachers for 9 subjects have all changed! That sounds weird but I have two teachers for 1 lesson because one side is religion and the other is citizenship so I am now angry with my school! But hey! Here's the next chapter!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Letty lay with her head snuggled into Dom's neck, her breath tickling his skin. Her arm was wrapped tightly around his waist and his arm was thrown casually across her shoulders, holding her loosely to his body. Letty wriggled closer into Dom and lifted her head to place it on Dom's chest.

Letty rubbed her hand over Dom's chest and smiled as he smiled contently, perfectly happy with his wake up call. Dom ran his hands through Letty's unruly locks and tugged gently on the end, making Letty look up in annoyance and send her lips crashing into his. Dom had placed his lips over Letty's head so when she turned it, she would collide with them.

Letty pulled back and punched Dom's shoulder, a smile threatening to sneak onto her face as she saw the funny side of the situation. Dom mocked hurt as he held his shoulder, his bottom lip sticking out and fake tears lining the edge of his eyes. Letty took pity on him and leaned over to kiss his shoulder lightly, the gentle 'kiss of life' healing Dom's shoulder almost magically.

Letty threw the covers to the side and got out of bed, leaving a whining Dom behind her. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door shut behind, refusing to give Dom a show. Dom groaned and settled back on the pillows and brought the covers to cover his legs. He closed his eyes and relaxed in the hotel bed, the warm covers soothing him to sleep.

In the bathroom, the water was running and strolling down Letty's back as she washed her hair. The sensual smells filled the shower and she was glad she had closed the door behind her. Letty shaved and lotioned her legs before walking back into the bedroom with just a dressing gown wrapped round her frame. The white, hotel provided gown provided cover as she slipped on some panties and a bra.

Letty allowed the robe to slip down to the floor and she left it in a puddle as she put on a top and some trousers. Letty went over to the dressing table and sat down on the velvet stool, reaching out to grab her hairbrush. With a quick glance to the clock, Letty decided she had enough time to slowly brush her hair; so she did just that.

Letty smoothed her hairbrush through her hair, taking her time and making sure that all the tangles were gone and by the time she had finished; Dom was stirring from his sleep. Letty walked over to Dom, her hips swaying as she did so. Her eyes locked with Dom's through his sleepy state and small smiles curved onto both of their lips.

"Why do you have to look so sexy all the time?"

"Hmm, I don't know"

"Sometimes I think you're just teasing me"

"Well, you never were the smartest in the tool box"

"Is that how we're playing it?"

"We're not playing, we're packing"

"Where are we going?"

"Home"

"You sure?"

"I have to face Mia sooner or later"

"The way you're looking, I'm thinking later"

"Well sooner it is then. Come on lazy shift it"

Letty winked playfully in Dom's direction before walking to her bag and undoing the zip. She scanned quickly over the contents and started to talk quietly to herself about what was missing. She walked into the bathroom; this time leaving the door open and Dom could see her rummaging around for her stuff.

Letty gathered up her things and bundled them in her arms. Her shampoo, conditioner and body wash would all be coming back home with her but everything was to be chucked in the bin. Letty breathed in her stomach when something wet and sticky plastered itself over her stomach.

The open lid of the body wash had smeared the mixture all over her stomach and left a small mark. Shrugging it off, Letty walked back into the room and chucked her toiletries into her bag and leaving it open before heading to the closet where she pulled out the clothes she had packed.

Dom got out of bed and walked over to Letty, flickering the ends of her hair before walking into the bathroom and washing. He came out with a fresh face and a cunning smile. Letty raised her eyebrows suspiciously and questioned Dom with her eyes.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Dom"

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Dom, I've known you since forever, I know what you're like"

"Ok, busted, I was thinking, you – me and a bit of sea air"

"And what would happen in this sea air?"

"That was the surprise"

"Hmm, I'm not feeling the surprises today"

"Maybe I can change your mind"

"I'd like to see you try"

Dom growled at the challenge, his eyes declaring war. Letty accepted the challenge, her body going into a fighting position, her hands poised in front of her chest, hands fisted and eyes determined. Dom raised his eyebrow and Letty returned the action, urging Dom to make the first move.

Dom took a step forward and faked a left hook, tricking her into thinking he was going left before throwing his right arm forward and wrapping it round Letty's waist as he threw her over his shoulder. Letty squealed, the action unexpected and a complete surprise, as seen in her facial expressions.

Dom started to tickle Letty's sides, the small strokes across her clothes skin sending her into fitted frenzy, her body wriggling in attempt to get Dom's hands off her sensitive sides. Dom only chuckled at the action and continued to tickle her, pleased with the reaction he was creating.

Letty started to kick her legs in attempt to get free. Her kicks turned more forceful as time went on and unlike before, she kicked Dom in the stomach. Letty drew in a quick gasp of breath and stopped moving. Dom slowly hoisted Letty from his shoulder and settles her on the ground before looking into her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it"

"I kicked you"

"It was an accident"

"I could have hurt you"

"But you didn't"

"That's not the point"

"What's brought this on?"

"I dunno"

"You know Letty, just open up to me"

"I was thinking, when I was in the shower about when I was little. You know, sometimes my mama would come into my room and cuddle me and then she would wince and I would see some purple bits on her shoulders and I was young and I didn't know what they were but now I do"

"Bruises?"

"Bruises. She would have massive ones all over her body and I knew that papa caused them. We were the only ones in the house so it was obvious. I always said I would never become like papa"

"You're nothing like your papa. He is a bastard and should never have treated you and your mama like that"

"I know"

Letty's eyes looked sad. Dom could tell that unshed tears were building up in her eyes and he felt the need to do something. Dom pulled Letty close to him and tucked her head underneath his chin as he thought of ways to cheer her up. A thought struck Dom's brain and he wasted no time using it.

Dom used his hand to tilt up Letty's head, his eyes boring into hers as he stared intently into her face. Her chocolate brown orbs sparkled through the light and Dom bent his head down to capture Letty's lips in his.

Her lips were sweet, the rosy, plump lips moving against Dom's in a melodic pattern. The deep, sensual kiss continued, their lips moving alongside each other with intensity, fireworks soaring through the room. It was like the lights were rocking back and forth, the lights shining a halo upon Letty's hair, the light ring surrounding her head of brunette hair.

Dom tangled his hand into Letty's hair, his fingers encasing the locks, pulling her lips away from his so he could attack her neck. Dom's lips worked in frenzy across Letty's neck, sucking and kissing along the surface. Her audible moans sent thrills through Dom and only encouraged him to carry on. Letty worked her hands down Dom's back, rubbing and pulling on his defined muscles.

A low growl rolled in Dom's throat and Letty smirked accordingly before she forcefully brought Dom's lips to her own and smothered them in her delightful kisses. Dom danced his tongue lightly over Letty's lips, teasing her as let the tip of his tongue roll over her mouth.

Letty parted her lips willingly and Dom's tongue darted in, filling her mouth with luscious, pleasant flavours. Letty fought back, her tongue running over Dom's, igniting slow, gentle moans straight from the back of his throat. Dom pulled his tongue from Letty's mouth and swiped it against his lips, the corners curving into a sweet smile.

Dom ducked his head and dived to Letty's shoulder; sucking, massaging her caramel skin as his hands travelled down her back. Letty let out a squeal as Dom squeezed her butt cheeks and lifted her up, bringing her legs to wrap around his back. Dom let his hands rest on the bottom of Letty's back, supporting her spine as she leaned back, granting him access to the clothed skin that was shining in the light.

Dom ducked his head and captured the skin on Letty's chest between his lips, rolling the skin between them as he blew cold air onto the fiery red skin. Letty moaned deep from her throat, her voice vibrating through Dom's skin.

"Now now now, we seem to be over dressed"

"Says you"

Dom chuckled lightly, the rough sound echoing off the walls, rebounding into the air. Dom's hands fiddled with the hem of Letty's top and he tucked his hand under the material, running his fingers along her soft skin. Dom took the top and pulled it upwards, the cotton running lightly across Letty's skin. He roughly yanked the top over Letty's head and threw it to the floor, the material crumbling into a heap.

Dom attacked Letty's chest with his lips, skimming over the soft skin with light kisses. Letty moaned, her lips dry as she ran her tongue over them to add moisture. Dom unhooked Letty's bra and sprung the strap round on his finger before slinging it to the other side of the room.

He moved his hand to Letty's breast and began to knead it like bread. The soft skin melted in his fingers and Dom licked his lips appreciatively. Letty rolled her head back and her hair fanned down her back, the locks swaying across the skin covering her spine. Dom moved his hand down Letty's stomach, dipping it into her curves, his nails lightly scraping her skin.

Letty's moans sent tingles down Dom's spine and growls escaped into the room. Dom's hand came to rest on Letty's hip, his fingers tugging and pulling on the skin. Letty rubbed her hands over Dom's shoulders, her knuckles neatly rolling over his defined muscles.

Dom laid Letty on the bed behind them and torturously ran them down Letty's side, the light touches raising the temperature in the room. Dom moved his hands down to Letty's waist and danced his fingers across her hip bone, electric moving through Letty's body as she scrunched the bed sheets in her hands.

Dom hooked his finger inside Letty's bottoms and pulled slightly, the material moving slightly closer to the end of Letty's long legs. The material was thrown off the edge of Letty's legs and Dom threw them in the general direction of Letty's top. Dom ran his hands up and down Letty's legs, peppering kisses along the skin. Dom moved his hands up to the top of Letty's panties and pulled slightly, the material moved down to reveal a small tan line.

Letty's body froze. Her statue rigid and still. Dom released her panties from his fingers and moved up the bed so he rested by Letty's side. Dom ran his fingers through Letty's hair and whispered in her ears, reassuring her that the situation was fine and that stopping was ok.

"It's ok"

"Sorry"

"Hey, look at me, its ok"

Letty bit her lower lip with her teeth and a look of pure innocence took over her face. Her dark features were hidden in the dark lighting and only her pure brown eyes could be seen. Dom cupped Letty's face and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Unlike before, the kiss didn't turn into a make-out session. It was kept short and sweet. Dom pulled away from Letty and walked towards the bathroom. Dom casually placed his hand on the door handle and turned back round to Letty and winked. Letty's cheeks turned a bright pink before she let her head fall back onto the pillow and let out a loud laugh, her voice echoing through the wall and into the shower until the water drowned it out.

A/N –Well?

Did you enjoy it? Sort of just went with the flow for this one so...

Thanks to:

Dottylover

Lola (Guest)

Aray48

Jenny85

Firefly- Class

Guest

Bsinger95

Never-give-up-hope2

Mac-reye

Princess of Darkness17

For all your lovely reviews!

I'm missing your input Peaches2421 and Tanya2byour21

Dottylover: It should go up to M soon, just got to incorporate it into the story somehow..

Lola: Feisty huh? I'm sure I could do that. How feisty would you like it to go and in what content?

Firefly- Class: I'm glad everything's good for you now! Letty's in safe hands

Guest: The failures of late night reviews! I suppose it was about an hour later than it usually is but I was almost done so I needed to finish it and that meant a update a little later!

Bsinger95: Aww, glad I made your day happy! Do you think there was lots of fluff in this one too?

Never-give-up-hope2: Are you sure this was quick enough for you? Alive and peachy? I think I'm done with the death bits for now!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – I am alive! Promise! Two things, one – here's the new chapter! Two – today is actually my birthday! Yes today I turn a year older and it has been fun! I had to go to school but we finish tomorrow so it was very relaxed! So anyway, I am really sorry for the wait but things have been hectic, along with my birthday, finding out about the surprise party my friends planned and the run up to school holidays! Hope you enjoy!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Letty woke the next morning with her head against something hard. Rock solid abs supported her head and lifted her vision up higher. Letty's hair was fanned around her face, giving her the appearance of an angel. Dom stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open and a smile graced his lips as he smiled at his current position.

He was playing pillow to Letty's head and her hand which was running gently down his chest. Dom ducked his head and placed a sweet kiss to Letty's temple and he smiled when Letty tilted her head upwards to capture his lips in a full on kiss. Dom pulled Letty on top of him was her legs were in between his and engaged her in a sort of kissing competition.

Letty climbed off Dom amongst loud protests and wiggled her ass in his direction, a small smile dancing on her lips as she walked over to her bag. Letty unzipped the bag and pulled out some pants and a tank top, leaving her hair free as she walked towards the door. Dom raised his eyebrows in shock as Letty turned around and placed her hands on her hips, a motherly stare overcoming her eyes.

"I would like to leave today"

The statement hung in the air with heavy words and Dom heaved himself out of the bed and slipped on the forgotten clothes by the edge of the bed. Dom walked towards Letty and grasped her hand in his and walked out the room, the door slamming shut behind them.

The pair walked down the stairs and to the reception desk where Letty handed in her key and gave her thanks before she joined Dom by the door where he was waiting. Letty rejoined their hands and tugged lightly, tearing his eyes away from the gorgeous ocean view.

Letty tucked her head into Dom's neck and he placed his other arm around her waist, keeping her close as they weaved themselves through the busy crowd gathering around the popular tourist attraction. Dom reached the car and opened Letty's door and watched her slide in before entering through his own side.

Dom started the engine and began to drive towards his own hotel room with his hand still linked with Letty's as he drove. The traffic was slow moving but not as blocked as the streets of LA. People preferred to walk everywhere and Dom found himself staring at huge billboards with Spanish written all over them.

"What does that say?"

"You need to improve on your Spanish skills"

"Come on Letty"

"Use your imagination Dom"

Dom glared playfully at Letty and she gave him a tilted smile in return, teasing him and testing how far he would go. Dom turned his attention back to the road and the reducing traffic. He pulled up at his hotel and got out and raced round to Letty's door and opened it, bowing down slightly, annoying her as he treated her like a princess.

"Dom, don't try that shit with me"

"But Miss Leticia, your carriage"

"Shut up, what about my car?"

"Um"  
"Yeah um"

Dom and Letty looked at each other and Letty suddenly started to shake her head, her eyes were wide as if Dom was suggesting something that she didn't like at all.

"I am not leaving my car here"

"Only for a few days"  
"I'll get Vince to come and get it"

"Vince is not driving my car!"

"Come on Letty"

"No"

"Letty"

"No means no Dom"

Dom sighed and ran his hand over his head before dropping it beside him. He heaved his shoulders before re-grasping Letty's hand and pulling her towards his hotel. He gave a quick wave to the receptionist and showed Letty the way to his room before inserting his key in the slot and opening the door. Letty's shocked face surveyed the room and wondered how one person could make so much mess.

There were clothes cluttered all over the floor and Dom was now standing sheepishly by the door, somewhat ashamed of the state that he called his hotel room. Letty looked around and stepped into the room, taking slow, steady steps as if she was afraid the room would swallow her up.

"Sorry, about the mess"

Letty stayed quiet, her facial expressions saying everything as Dom silently gathered up his tings and shoved them in the bag he brought them in. His hands worked hurriedly to gather his things as Letty stood at the door way, still trying to find the reasons why the room would be that messy.

"Lett, leave your car here"

"No"

"Alright then, dad has a friend that we could invite up and he could drive it along with his wife?"

"Ok, alright, only for Mr. T"

"Atta girl"

Dom finished packing up his things and the pair quickly left the room, albeit in a better state than it had been when Letty first laid eyes on it. Dom handed over his room key and chucked his things over his shoulder, his elbow bent all the way and his muscles slightly flexing.

They got into the car and drove down to Letty's baby; her eyes sparkling as she first saw her pride and joy. Letty jumped out of Dom's car and raced towards her own, her feet carrying her quickly in the wind. Letty looked over her car and rubbed off imaginary scuff marks before climbing inside and relaxing against the seats.

Dom chuckled softly as he oversaw the connection between owner and car. To all racers, their cars were their babies and although Letty had not raced yet, he could see it happening in the near future, whether he wanted it to happen or not.

"Come on, we gotta move on"

"I'm driving my baby"

"I'll drive mine then, follow me"

Dom got into his car and started the engine before moving out onto the main road. Letty followed as asked and the couple soon found themselves pulling up outside a nice looking two storey house with a huge garden. Two dogs came pounding out of the front door and the Italian man that stood at the door opened his arms wide and embraced Dom in a manly hug

. A petite woman appeared at his side and gathered Dom in her arms, grabbing at his cheek and most likely telling him how much he's grown. Letty stayed in the car and wondered whether to get out when Dom waved her over, explaining happily to the couple about whom she was and what was happening. As Letty approached she could hear the endings of the conversation.

"-at yours"

"Yeah, just one favour"

"Anything for you Dominic"

"Can you drive Letty's car?"

"Of course, Letty – we will take excellent care of it"

Letty smiled brightly as she realised that her car would indeed be in excellent care and sped up her walk towards Dom, throwing an arm around his waist as she arrived. Dom leant down and kissed her head, drawing smiles from the couple before the woman let a look of surprise come over her face as she began to shift from foot to foot.

"Ah! You haven't met us! I'm Diana and this is Carlos, nice to meet you"

"Letty"

"We have known dear Dominic since he was a little boy, he never grasped Italian or Spanish for that matter, so here we are, speaking English"

"Diana!"

"Oh stop it Carlos, we are just joking around, he is a very special boy aren't you Dominic"

"Uh huh"

Dom agreed with Diana gruffly and Letty smiled, her eyes sparkling at the obvious connection between the two and the way Dom acted so casual and relaxed around them. Dom tugged Letty's hand and she realised that they were moving inside the house.

The house was huge, the building was longer rather than wider and you could stretch for what seemed like miles. The furniture was fancy but not grand, it was smart and elegant and would attract a crowd. Diana and Carlos told the pair that they would just go and pack and then they would go.

As Diana and Carlos went up the stairs, Dom grabbed Letty's hand and pulled her close to him, inhaling her scent as he buried his head into her neck, rubbing his nose against her skin as he hugged her close. Letty tucked her head under Dom's chin and they were so wrapped up in each other they didn't see or hear Diana and Carlos come down the stairs.

"Carlos, don't they look cute"

"I will admit they do"

"Don't be such an old man"

"I am wise with wisdom"

"Idiot"

Diana muttered the last comment under her breath and rolled her eyes. Diana and Carlos were carrying two bags between them and Carlos coughed lightly, startling Dom and Letty as they jumped apart, their eyes wide before their faces dropped and they muttered a 'haha' as Diana and Carlos laughed at the pair's extent.

Together they all walked out the house and the four, minus Carlos who was locking up the house, bundled the bags into car boots and the lids closed shut, just in time for Carlos to come along and hold out his hand, waiting for Letty to drop her car keys into his outstretched hand.

Letty reluctantly handed them over and shot a light glare in Dom's direction, telling him exactly what she thought of the situation. Carlos chucked lightly at the pair before walking towards Letty's car, inwarding nodding at the condition and appearance of the car.

"Don't worry Letty; I'll take good care of this beauty"

"You better"

"Fire cracker you've got there Dominic"

"Oh trust me, I know"

Dom gave Letty a knowing look before placing his hand on her lower back and guiding her towards the passenger side of his car. Letty opened the door with care before sliding in with elegant style. Dom waved a hand towards Diana and Carlos before sliding in the driver's side and starting the engine, his car pulling out of the drive way and onto the open road.

It was around half way into the drive that Letty fell asleep; Dom looked over at his girlfriend and smiled sweetly, his eyes taking in the beauty and innocence of the normally fiery Latina.

Letty shifted in her sleep, the car seat uncomfortable on her back. Her feet were propped up gently on the dashboard and her elbow was resting on the inside of the door, supporting her head on her palm. Letty unconsciously slid her ass down the seat until it was half way down and let her back slid down the back of the seat. Dreams had been cascading through her mind all journey but one particular one had stuck.

The car pulled up into the driveway, the tyres coming to a halt as Dom shut off the engine, his hands resting on the steering wheel as he turned to look in Letty's direction, his eyes questioning her readiness. Letty nodded her approval and moved to get out of the car before Dom lightly grabbed her arm and pulling her back to face him, cuddling her face in his hands.

"Hey, it'll be ok"

"What if it isn't?"

"She wanted me to leave"

"She was angry"

"She was thoughtless"

"You're not helping"

"Sorry, she'll be fine"

"Let's get this show on the road"

Letty wriggled her head until Dom released his hands from his soft hold and moved away. She opened the door and swung out a leg, climbing upwards as her other leg dragged behind her. She settled her feet together and turned her head to look at the Toretto front door, her eyes open with need and want. She was finally home. Back exactly where she belonged with who she loved, life was never more perfect.

Mia walked out te front door, anger residing in her eyes and her hips swaying. She glared at Letty before turning her attention to Dom, her eyebrows raised questionably, silent asking what the hell was going on.

"Why did you bring her?"

"Because she's family"

"No she's not"

"She is Mia, grow up"

"This is my house!"

"No it's not. It's my house"

All eyes turned to Mr. T as he leaned up against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and his expression neutral. His eyes scanned over the crowd and his acknowledged the figures of Vince, Leon and Jesse over in the far corner of the garden.

Mr. T bounced himself off the door frame and came to stand tall, his back straight and shoulders squared. His eyebrows were raised slightly and were closer together, a trait that told everybody that he was deep in thought. He ducked his head slightly before raising it again and started speaking.

"Letty, I think you should leave"

"I agree"

"Same"

"Yup"

"You gotta go Lett"

Letty's eyes filled with tears and her head turned to face away from the faces of those she loved. Her hair whipped through the air and she walked slowly towards the car, her mind chanting that Dom would be on her side.

"They're family Lett"

Dom's voice sliced through the air and Letty woke with a start, her forehead sweating and her palms sticky. Her breath was short and sharp, her eyes blinking fast as she tried to get rid of the image that was clouding her mind. Her hands were clutching the edge of the seat tightly and her knuckles were turning white.

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Letty"

"Bad dream"

"Gonna need more"

"It was just a dream Dom, get over it"

Dom was shocked and his face told everybody else. Dom looked back towards the road and kept silent, theories running through his head as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Dom turned to look at Letty and opened his mouth to speak.

"No, I will not just get over it, you're my girlfriend and you're upset. What is wrong?"

"Bad dream"

"About..."

Dom tried to coax the words out of her in an encouraging way. Letty took slow, deep breaths and turned to face Dom from her position of looking out the window. Her hands were fidgeting together, her fingers linked and Letty began t explain her dream to Dom.

"We pulled up to your house"

"Our house"

"Your house and so we pulled up and we got out and Mia was standing there and she asked you why you brought me and then Mr. T told me to leave and everybody agreed and then you told me to go as well and then I woke up"

"Oh baby, nothing is going to happen"

"What if it does though?"

"Then you can stay with me"

"Where?"

"We could stay in your house"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Don't worry about it Lett, it'll be fine"

Dom raced along the roads, the breeze coming in through the window and bowing over his head. The familiar streets of L.A whizzed past and Dom checked in his mirror to make sure that Diana and Carlos were still following behind him.

Dom pulled up outside the house and you could almost hear the pounding beat of Letty's heart against her ribcage as her hands shook gently. Dom took her hands in his and gave her a reassuring smile, his heart dropping at the worried look in her eyes.

"It'll be fine"

"Hope so"

"Ready?"

"Ready"

Letty and Dom climbed out the car alongside Diana and Carlos, their hands linked as they walked up the seemingly long driveway. Dom looked at Letty and lightly squeezed her hand in support before she brought her other hand up to knock on the door. She stepped back and waited for the door to open.

A/N – Well?

I know that L.A to Mexico takes longer than implied but for the purpose of my story, it takes a shorter amount of time so I can move on!

I just found out the most depressing thing! The Royal Baby was born today on my birthday! The one thing I did not want to happen, happened! And now the baby boy, who still hasn't been named, will get all the attention

One thing, I don't hold out for reviews, I don't update because I have nothing to update because I'm busy. If you look at some of the number of reviews I've had at the beginning then you'll see what I mean but I by no means withhold for reviews! So please don't ever think that because that's not how it is

Thanks to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Aray48

Jenny85

Tanya2byour21

Mac-reye

Simone Frank

Bsinger95

Lola

Peaches2421

For all your lovely reviews

Never-give-up-hope2: I love marshmallows! Done with death? Not quite, still a few more in there but not for a while! ;) Looking for an update to Desert Dreams... *hint hint*

Bsinger95: I love Dotty too! Big smiles are good until they start to hurt! I'm going to extend the wait between Dom and Letty just to show how cuddly Dom really is!

Lola: Bring it to me! What do you want? Or should I say need? Let me know and I'll attempt to put it in!

Peaches2421: Camp sounds so fun! I've never been camp, them sort of things aren't as popular in the U.K as they are in the U.S. Thank you, means a lot!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Here it is! Next chapter! I want to thank everybody for their little birthday messages! I had a great day, it was fun and your reviews made my day! So baby news – the royals named their baby George, which I predicted, and now my friend owes me a hair band – honestly no joke, I betted a hair band!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

The knock on the door startled Mia and she jumped upwards off the sofa. She caught her breath before advancing toward the door with slow steady steps. Her posture was slumped and she was carrying an 'I don't care' attitude. The surprise on the other side of the door sent Mia's shoulders square and straight with shock.

Letty was standing on the front porch with her hands interlocked and a look of anxiousness on her face. Her eyes were flicking around the garden and through the house and she saw the jaws of Vince, Leon, Jesse and Tony drop to the floor.

Letty offered them a small smile before she was lightly moved to the side by the towering figure of Dom. Dom walked into the house and straight into the living room where he leaned back and relaxed, oblivious to the reaction he was getting.

Dom waved in Diana and Carlos, the pair walked into the living room, following Dom and enclosed Tony in a bear hug, their laughs bouncing off the walls and sending shivers down Letty's spine from the happy reaction they were getting.

While Dom ignored the rest of the world, Letty stood at the door waiting for Mia to indicate whether she was welcome or not. Mia stood back and indicated with her hands for Letty to come in before she shut the door behind her. Mia looked over to her dad and he gave her a small nod, a notice that he knew what Mia had to do.

Mia motioned for Letty to go into the kitchen and she followed her, closing the door behind them for some privacy. Letty made herself comfortable as she pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down, her elbows on the table as she waited for Mia to speak.

"Letty, I'm really sorry for what I said. It was unfair and totally uncalled for and I should never have asked him to choose and no matter what anybody says, you're family"

"What do you mean?"

"By what?"

"No matter what anybody says, you're family"

"Nothing"

"Mia, don't come in here apologising then start bullshitting to my face"

"I'm not bullshitting to your face"

"Well you obviously are because you're not telling me!"

Letty voice grew louder and higher through every word until she was literally screeching. You could hear through the living room that everybody had gone silent so they could listen to the heightening conversation that was going on in the kitchen.

"Dad said something about sticking together as a family when Dom wanted to find you"

"Oh, ok"

Letty's face dropped to the floor and her eyes suddenly found interest in her shoes. Mia looked at her and sighed, knowing that she had messed up. The point of this conversation was to make Letty feel better, not to make her feel worse. Mia ran her fingers through her hair before speaking again.

"Letty, he didn't mean it like that"

"Didn't sound that way"

"Just look at the bigger picture"

"Which is what? I have no part in your family?"

"Letty, don't think like that"

"Like what? First of all, you're asking Dom to choose between me and his sister, yeah I wonder what that answer would be and then Tony's telling you that I'm not family behind my back, what exactly am I suppose to think?"

"Not that, Letty we love you, a lot, and we didn't mean anything by that at all and you are family not matter what dad says"

"You're good at this shit"

"What shit?"

"Making people feel better shit"

"Someone has to do it!"

Letty laughed, her voice pounding through the walls of the house and bringing smiles to everyone else's face. The noise picked up in the living room again with everyone welcoming back Dom and giving him hearty slaps on the back.

Letty and Mia walked through into the living room and joined the boys and Diana, Mia sitting in her previous seat with Letty making herself comfortable on Dom's lap, her ass wriggling around on his legs in attempt to make herself comfortable.

Dom held Letty's body in his own and gently ran his fingers up and down her sides, making her squirm slightly from the rough, garage worn skin on her own moisturised flesh. Dom placed a sweet kiss to the side of her neck before Mr. T coughed lightly and asked Letty to take a walk with him.

Letty got up off Dom's lap and he raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. She shrugged her shoulders in reply before making her way towards Tony and following him out the door. The door shut behind them and the small slam echoed through the house.

Tony and Letty walked down the garden and onto the pavement next to the road. The wind blew Letty's hair across her face and she used her right hand to sweep the stray strands behind her ear. The pair walked in silence before Tony summoned up the courage to speak to Letty.

"I guess Mia told you about what I said"

"Yep"

"I'm sorry I said that"

"Why Tony?"

"I didn't mean that, I never meant that you weren't family"

"It sounded like that"

"I just meant that we needed to stick together as a family, you know, and you were God knows where and I meant that you needed to come back so we could be together as a family"

"Good save Mr. T"

"You think? I've been practicing"

"You should try some on Mia"

"That's why I've been practising!"

Letty threw her head back and laughed, the sound covering the trees and their autumn leaves. Tony wrapped his arms around Letty's shoulders and pulled her close to his body, Letty wrapped her arm around Tony's waist and happily walked back down the road with him, laughing the whole way as Tony tried to improve his 'saves'.

Tony and Letty walked back into the house and all eyes turned to them. Dom ran his eyes up and down Letty's body in a non sexual way before opening his arms and welcoming her over. Tony walked over to his son and clapped him on the back.

"You've got a real good one there"

"I know"

Dom smiled up at his father before Carlos broke the tension. Surprised eyes turned to him as they remembered why he was there, for a moment forgetting that he was there in the first place. Carlos plastered a fake look of sadness and shock on his face at the realisation that he had been forgotten about.

Tony clapped Carlos on the back and gave him a smile before motioning him to follow him outside so they could fire up the barbeque. Mia walked into the kitchen and started to prepare a salad, or a bowl full of rabbit food as everyone else would say.

Dom slapped Letty's ass lightly and signalled to her to move so he could help with the barbeque and Letty went to join Mia in the kitchen, pausing once to let Diana catch up with her so they could walk into the kitchen together.

Letty and Diana had only stepped a foot into the kitchen before they were instructed by Mia to start chopping. Diana laughed at Letty rolling her eyes but quickly shut up from the harsh glare that came from Mia's direction by the kitchen window.

Outside in the garden, Vince, Leon and Jesse joined Tony, Dom and Carlos and Vince was now putting Corona's in a bucket full of ice. Tony and Carlos were surrounding the barbeque as they warmed up the coals and waited for the food from Mia.

Mia walked through the garden and gave her dad a tray full of meat. Burgers, sausages and chicken were piled high on the plate and Mia gave Carlos the tongs in which to flip the meat when needed to. Tony took the tongs from Carlos and used them to place the meat on the barbeque.

Mia walked back into the kitchen and motioned for Jesse to follow her. Jesse followed like a lost puppy and soon emerged from the back door with a handful of cutlery and a roll of kitchen roll under his arm. Vince stuck his tongue out to Jesse from across the garden, to which Jesse gave him a two finger salute.

Jesse smiled to himself before he started to lay out the table. He counted the amount of people by pointing at them and saying their name before creating a tally inside his head. Jesse counted five to start with before he remembered the girls in the kitchen. He then counted eight before he forgot himself. In the end he got to nine.

Letty chopped the cucumber into small cubes after she had taken the middle out, much to the joy of Mia who had always complained it was 'too watery'. Diana was slicing the peppers and occasionally kept sneaking one into her mouth, which was until Mia caught her.

"Diana, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That piece of pepper you just ate"

"Think you answered your own question there"

"Damn"

"Epic fail"

Letty put her input into the situation and Mia responded by chucking a towel at Letty's head. A lifetime of being thrown things by Vince and Dom, Letty taught the towel with ease and threw it forcefully back at Mia, the surprise catching Mia and letting the towel smack her in the face.

A look of frustration clouded Mia's face and she stormed out the kitchen, no doubt to boss Jesse about some more. Diana and Letty finished off preparing the food before Letty reached up and took a bowl from the cupboard and loading the salad into the bowl, taking her prep and Mia's while she waited for Diana to stop stuffing her face.

Diana looked sheepishly at Letty before pilling her pepper into the bowl and taking a fork and spoon and mixing all the components together to make a colourful and sort of appetising looking salad. Letty carried the bowl and placed it by Mia's place at the table, confident that it would be her to take from it the most.

Dom walked over to Letty and tapped his wrist teasingly, as if he was asking why the food was taking so long. Letty replied by raising her eyebrows and tilting her head to the side, her eyes inviting him to input a comment. Dom raised his hands in surrender before joining his dad at the barbeque.

"Right everybody, sit down"

Everybody clambered to their seats with a bottle of Corona, Mia and Letty even held one, something about Tony saying he would rather have them eased into alcohol rather than get drunk for the first time and end up being passed out on the floor.

Tony and Carlos took two big bowls filled with meat and put one on each end of the table before taking their seats, Carlos next to Diana and Tony at the head of the table. Everybody waited for the first person to reach out and take some food, nobody did.

"Alright, I'll do it; I will step up and be man enough"

Everybody sniggered and shook their heads at Vince's behaviour. It was obvious that he was only 'stepping up and being a man' so that he could eat. Vince reached out and took a piece of chicken and dropped it on his plate, his fingers covered in grease.

"Oops, looks like I say grace. Thank you God, for food and cars and very hot chicks that get on their knees-"

"Vince, girls"

"Sorry Mr. T"

Dom, Leon and Jesse were in hysterics through Vince's words and were borderline clutching their stomachs. Mia, Diana and Letty all rolled their eyes before reaching in for food, stabbing the chicken with their forks and lifting it back to their plates.

The gang sat outside for the rest of night, their stomachs full and light conversation filling the air. Mia stood up and started to gather the plates that were now lying empty on the table. Letty stood up to help her and gathered a stack of plated before following Mia into the kitchen.

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

"We should get the boys to do this onetime"

"As if that would ever happen!"

"We can dream"

"That we can"

Mia and Letty laughed at the boy's expense and continued to pack away everything. Mia squirted the washing up liquid and watched as the bubbles blocked the view of the water in the sink. Mia scooped up and handful of bubbles and plastered it all over Letty's face as she looked the other way.

Letty spun around, her mouth open and shock written all over her face. She reached forward and got her own scoop of bubbles and wiped it down Mia's face, going as far to let it drip onto her top. Mia's eyes flashed war and soon the girls were in a water fight.

Water covered the kitchen floor and the girls were drenched. The boys and Diana stood at the kitchen door and watched as Letty easily won over Mia with quick steps and petite frame. Letty crept behind Mia and squirted the washing up liquid over her hair, the red goo running down the side of her face.

Tony intercepted before the fight could go any further and indicated for Dom to take Letty upstairs and get her showered. Dom picked Letty up with ease and carried her up the stairs, his arms cradling her like a baby and her head tucked underneath his chin.

Dom took Letty into the bathroom and stood her up in the shower, his body moving to walk away when Letty grabbed his arm pulling him back towards her. Letty kissed Dom's mouth with intensity and he responded by gripping her face with his hands and kissing her back.

Dom stepped into the shower with Letty and pushed her up against the wall, taking full control of the kiss and leaving her with no option but to co-operate. Dom ran his hands through Letty's hair and rested them on her waist, running them over the material of her pants.

Letty broke the kiss and leant her head against the wall of the shower her eyes closed lazily. Dom stopped what he was doing and placed a small kiss on Letty's mouth before stepping out of the shower and towards the door. He paused at the door and rested his palm on the handle.

"Whose bed you sleeping in?"

"Yours"

A/N – Well? Is it me or do I finish all my chapters with well?

Also, I wrote my first ever smut scene! First ever! It's called Let The Games Begin so check it out!

Thanks to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Paommt

Aray48

Peaches2421

Bsinger95

Tanya2byour21

Mac-reye

Lola

Guest

For all your lovely reviews!

Never-give-up-hope2: I know! The news went crazy! BBC even cancelled a program so they could broadcast the news! Jesus, it's just a baby! If you watched the movie – like I keep telling you to will you understand!

Peaches2421: Sorry! I should have remembered! Forgive me? This chapter wasn't Dotty I will admit but I'm hoping that I can add a bit more in there!

Bsinger95: What did you think of Carlos and Diana? They were never meant to happen until I realised I had to get Letty's car back then when I went to write the chapter, I forgot they were there so I had to start again!

Tanya2byour21: Please don't die! ;) They're home! So what did you think?

Mac-reye: Happy Birthday for the 23rd did you have a good day?

Lola: 31st? I'll try and update on your birthday I'm a Cancer – I'm right on the borderline, Cancer finished on the 22nd! I turned 14! Any down and dirty thoughts today? I think Guests can review many times so if you get an idea, let me know!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Hello! Right, I can almost guarantee that 50% of you will not like this chapter. Hell, I don't even like this chapter but my mind went and I followed. I realised the other day that I hadn't really put the garage in it so I'll do that in the next chapter!

Also, thanks to never-give-up-hope2 who never ever calls me out on my raving! Like for about 2 hours today she listened to me rant and rave about this chapter and what I should do and this didn't exactly go the way I'd told her so sorry!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Letty stood in the shower and let the water drip down her body. The tiny droplets soothed her skin and she found herself sighing with relief. The water was calming her down as her brain finally registered the peace of being accepted back into the Toretto home.

She reached down to the floor of the shower expecting to feel the all familiar bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Her shoulders dropped with the realisation that they were not there and Letty found herself calling out Dom.

"Dom"

"Letty"

"I don't have any shampoo or conditioner"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Go get me some"

"Argh"

"Heard that"

Dom walked into the main bathroom and grabbed Mia's shampoo and conditioner, his face warping into a funny expression when he read the flavours. In fact, he was so in shock he started to talk to himself, despite telling Mia and Letty that talking to yourself was the first sign of madness many years ago.

"Coconut with Mint and Brazilian Mangos, who the hell makes this stuff?"

"No idea"

Dom almost jumped from the sudden input by Mia and she had to laugh at her brother's actions. His hand was resting over his chest where his heart was and his eyes were wide with shock. The only thing to save his dignity was the fact he didn't jump ten foot in the air.

"What are you doing with my hair products, surely you don't want them?"

"Letty needs them"

"Oh yeah and where is Letty?"

"In my shower"

"Planning on joining her?"

"Mia, you're fifteen, you shouldn't be thinking like that"

"I grew up with you guys – hard not to"

"That's just wrong"

"Dom! Shampoo now!"

Mia and Dom both chuckled at Letty's expense and Dom raised the bottles towards Mia, silently asking for permission to use them. Mia nodded yes before reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a bottle of body wash and pushing into Dom's hands.

"Don't think she wants to smell like you"

"Thanks"

Dom walked out of the bathroom and back into his room and to the shower. He walked towards the shower curtain and silently admired the shadowed figure behind it. Letty's impatient cough interrupted him and her hand shot out from the side of the curtain, waiting for the bottles.

Dom placed all the bottles into Letty's hands, his own lingering on hers a bit longer than necessary just so he could feel her soft skin. Letty ended up yanking her hand away and shooing him away from the bathroom, much to his overall disappointment.

Letty squirted the liquids into her hands one after the after and finally finished washing off all the bubbles that were sticking to her skin. She shut down the shower and pulled back the shower curtain and wrapping a simple towel around her body and picking up her discarded clothes.

Letty walked into the room with just a towel covering her body. Her previous wounds were healed and all cuts and bruises had disappeared. Letty strutted with a new found confidence and Dom raised his eyebrows at her actions, smirking lightly at the sway of her hips.

Letty walked over to the drawers and pulled out a bra and panties before slipping them both on a walking towards Dom. He whipped his own wife beater over his head and passed it to Letty – who slipped it over her own head and climbed into the bed and under the covers, wriggling around in attempt to get comfortable. Dom chuckled at her actions and slipped into the bed next to her, Letty's head coming to rest on his chest.

Letty snuggled into his side and lightly kissed his bare chest, dancing her lips over the skin. Dom returned the favour by kissing her softly on the head. Unknown to Dom, he had just started a war, a competition between the two of them.

Letty kissed Dom's chest again, holding her mouth there longer than before, suckling confidently on the skin. Dom took his move by dipping his head and kissing Letty's cheek and holding his lips against her skin, much like she had done to him.

Letty glared her eyes into Dom's chest at the realisation that she was currently losing the game. Letty pressed short, sweet kisses to Dom's chest, almost making sure that the whole surface area had been slobbered in wet kisses.

Dom gave Letty a heated kiss, this time on her lips. His lips moved against hers in perfect harmony. Dom used his upper body strength and pulled Letty on top of him, her legs resting in between his. Letty's eyes widened with shock before they returned to normal and she smirked gently.

Letty lowered her head and captured Dom's lips in a kiss, his tongue flicking out to swipe over Letty's lips, a moan escaping from the back of her throat. Letty opened her mouth and let Dom's tongue endeavour the insides of her mouth.

Dom moved his hands up and down Letty's arms before he tangled them in her hair, tugging on the brown locks teasingly. Dom used his strength to flip the pair over so he was hovering above Letty's fine figure. During the switch their lips had separated so Letty leaned up and re joined them, moaning at the contact.

Letty wrapped her arms around Dom's neck and arched her back towards him, craving contact. Dom used his hands to push Letty's back and pressure her closer to him, his lips still attacking hers with increasing lust. Letty's chest was pushed directly with Dom's, only her bra and top separating their skin.

Dom ran his hands down Letty's neck and rubbed the material of his wife beater between his fingers, the material soft against his digits. Dom skimmed his fingers further down the beater and let them rest at the hem, his fingers once again resuming their original position.

Letty stroked the nape of Dom's neck and scratched it lightly with her finger nails, leaving faint white lines behind. They stayed only for a second before disappearing back under the skin as the blood rushed to the surface.

The damp stain of wet hair was stained on the pillow and Dom could smell the minty fragrance radiating off it. Dom's left hand came to grip the back of Letty's head and his fingers slightly massaged her scalp, the tips pressing deeply into the skin, the skull hard and solid.

Letty moved her hands from the back of Dom's neck and moved them slowly over his shoulders and let them rest and the front of his chest. Her palms lay flat upon the skin and her fingers were spread out, covering as much surface area as physically possible.

Letty ran her hands up and down in a vertical motion across Dom's chest and her soft hands sweetly complimenting Dom's buff body. Letty's eyes sparkled with mischief and she moved her lips to kiss the top of Dom's right shoulder, her lips moving up and down, occasionally reaching up to the skin behind his ear.

Letty kissed the small scar that was hidden there and her sweetness touched Dom's heart. Her gentle touch sent shivers down Dom's spine and his shoulders shook lightly. Letty looked up to him with confusing written in her eyes, her own innocence shining through.

Dom's eyes burned into Letty's and she found herself suddenly self conscience over the sudden change in actions. Dom was staring at her with increasing intensity and Letty wriggled in the bed, her ass moving against the soft bed sheets.

Dom moved his lips to the top of Letty's chest and kissed the skin softly. He wrapped his lips around the Hispanic skin and suckled lightly, his self control slipping as Letty moaned above his head, her voice deep, filled with lust and pleasure.

Dom took the hem of his wife beater and whipped it upwards, the material coming cleaning off Letty and travelling to the floor as Dom threw it to the ground. A predator like growl escaped from Dom's lips as he took in Letty's body, her skin almost bare.

Dom's lips rejoined with Letty's skin and he suckled softly, his lips making small red marks across her skin. Dom moved his lips down to the valley of Letty's breast and he licked his lips seductively. His self control was slipping quickly and he had no power to regain it.

Letty's breasts were attacked with Dom's lips and she gasped, her body tingling with pleasure. Dom used his hands to start to knead Letty's breasts, her moans filling the room and sending the temperature up to roaring heights.

Dom's hand travelled down towards Letty's hips and she froze her breath hitching in her throat as she grew increasingly contained at the unfamiliar territory. Dom ignored her startled gasps, his control slipping, his mind forgetting that she was Letty and that she wasn't just another racer skank

Dom kissed Letty's lips harshly, his touch unwanted and cruel. He forced his hands upon her breasts and started to uncomfortably knead them, pushing them forwards against Letty's chest as she withered with pain. Dom's self control was slipping and Letty's voice couldn't pull him out.

"Dom stop please, you're hurting me"

"Dom please stop"

"Argh, Dom please"

"Dominic!"

"Dom please"

Dom used his fingers and clawed at Letty's bra, his fingers becoming entwisted around the strap. He yanked so hard that the strap snapped, the material coming clean from the seam and exposing the right side of her body to him.

Letty struggled underneath Dom's grip and her hips bucked against his, eliciting a moan from deep in his throat. Dom's hand travelled further down Letty's body and skimmed over her stomach, his fingers playing along her skin.

Letty wriggled away from his grip and scuttled towards the corner of the room. She sat down, backed into the corner and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was still wearing her panties and bra but the strap was ripped, the cup almost hanging from her skin.

Dom's eyes snapped to attention and his brain suddenly registered the fact of what he had done. He tried to reach out to Letty but she tried to complete the impossible task of backing even further into the solid corner. Her eyes were wide with fear and Dom dropped his hand back down to dangle lifelessly by the ground.

"Letty"

"D-d-d-don't"

Letty's teeth were colliding together, the sound of the chattering sending concerns through Dom's bones. Dom's eyes were filled with guilt, his ability for self control no longer as good as it was. His desire for her body, his claim on her had taken over, hurting her in the process.

"Letty, I'm so sorry"

"Letty"

"Letty please"

"Please baby, Letty please"

His words were almost identical to hers, his voice echoing through the silent room, the only noise was the quiet but still audible sobs escaping from Letty's eyes and falling down her cheeks. Apologies fell from his mouth and Dom edged ever closer to her, slowly watching his pace so he wouldn't scare her.

If anybody had walked in they would have had the impression that things weren't as complicated as they were. They would assume that he abused her, forced her to have sex with him. They wouldn't assume that he had no control anymore, the last piece of it gone.

Dom's attention was caught again by the quiet sniffling from the corner. Letty had moved her legs and crossed them over, hugging them to her chest and her forearms crossed, her hands gripping the opposite elbow with intense pressure.

The creak of the floorboards went unnoticed to both of them as Dom stared at Letty as she tucked her neck into the gap between her knees, shielding her face from Dom's gaze. The door flung open and Jesse walked in, his eyes opening wide at the sight before him.

Jesse rushed towards Letty and attempted to gather her in his arms and to hold her there for eternity. He stopped once he felt the flinch that Letty unknowingly gave, his skinny statue turning onto Dom and his eyes threatening menacingly.

"You better start with this story before I call Tony up here"

A/N – Right ok, this is terrible, I know! My mind went blah and this is what came out! I have no idea what I keep doing and it's just no and it's mucking this stuff so yeah

Sorry I keep letting you down like this, I mean I want to keep everybody happy but I can't and it's so frustrating and I don't want to end up writing something that makes you lose interest you know? And I'm just really sorry because let's admit it, this chapter was shit!

Thanks to:

Bsinger95

Aray48

Never-give-up-hope2

Peaches2421

Tanya2byour21

Lola

XoxoTVD

For all your lovely reviews

Bsinger95: It's not funny! I was sitting in my living room and I got about a quarter way through and I thought 'shit, where is Carlos and Diana?' I could have cried! Sort of stirred it up some more didn't it?

Never-give-up-hope2: Thank you! For every single rant you put up with and the way you give me so much advice!

Peaches2421: It started very Dotty didn't it? But then I sort of went and ruined it and it turned bad so I'm sorry

Lola: Hot! That won't be happening for quite a while I can assure you! Also, keep a look out for a new fic with your name on it! I decided to take one of your ideas and make it for you for your birthday so it should up tomorrow


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Right ok, I know that everybody that reviewed didn't really like the last chapter and I can probably guess that everyone that read it didn't like it either. I just hope that people that didn't exactly like the last chapter still read this one so we can all carry on the story together.

Any NCIS fans out there, check out Mountain Dew17's story '28 Seconds' and the sequel '28 Seconds: Strength and Honour' really good fic

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

The garage was working in silence. The only noise was the occasional clatter of parts and the noise of despair at a car's unwillingness to cooperate. The team were up to their necks in cars and Dom's reputation as a street racer didn't exactly help matters.

Dom's reputation meant that wannabe racers ended up at Toretto's garage to get the treatment that Dom's car got. That meant that whatever they found out about what was under his hood, they wanted.

The summer holidays also meant that busy parents were also dropping in with broken clutches due to the lack of care and the overall rush of keeping their kids occupied during the two and a half month summer vacation. Jesse kept sending concerned glances over to Dom, gaining suspicion from everybody else.

"Right what's going on?"

Everybody turned to Vince who was standing next to the car he was working on with a determined look in his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and straightened out his shoulders, making it obvious that he was serious.

"You gonna tell me?"

Dom didn't want to tell anybody at all but the way Vince was acting it didn't seem like he had a choice but choice or not, Dom didn't want to say anything in front of Letty. Luckily, Tony poked his head out from under a car and shouted over to Letty.

"Letty you wanna get us some lunch?"

"Ok, you guys what do you want?"

"Usual"

"Usual"

"Usual"

"Usual"

"Usual"

"Usual it is then"

Letty packed up her stuff before going over to her car and sliding in. The car left in a smoke of dust and all eyes turned on Dom as they waited for an explanation. Dom looked at Jesse and raised his eyebrows, expecting him to explain.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

Jesse walked up the stairs, his legs slightly wobbly from the few too many beers he had consumed. The floorboards squeaked underneath him as he climbed onto the second level of the house. As he travelled further up the stairs he could hear the faint whimpers of Letty.

"Dom stop please, you're hurting me"

"Dom please stop"

"Argh, Dom please"

"Dominic!"

"Dom please"

Jesse paused outside Dom's bedroom and pressed his ear to the door, his face taking on a shocked expression as his eyes widened. Jesse paused his hand on the door handle and listened to the conversation, curious to know the rest of the conversation.

"Letty"

"D-d-d-don't"

Jesse's eyebrows rose at the panicked tone in Letty's voice. She sounded vulnerable, weak and completely out of control for the situation.

"Letty, I'm so sorry"

"Letty"

"Letty please"

"Please baby, Letty please"

Dom's voice held confusion, as if he had no idea what was going on. Jesse could hear Dom moving towards the quiet sobs in the corner of the room. Jesse burst through the door now sober, anger clouding over his face.

"You better start with this story before I call Tony up here"

_End of Flashback_

Vince strode up to Dom and pinned him up against the wall, horrified at the actions that had been relayed to them by Jesse. The guys let Vince take out his frustration with the fear of being caught in the crossfire.

"Wait!"

"For what, Dom is a dickhead"

"You haven't heard the rest"

_Flashback_

Jesse edged into the room and slowly walked towards Letty, his hands poised in the 'surrender' position. Jesse grabbed the bed sheets and slowly travelled towards Letty until he was sure she wouldn't react to him. Jesse wrapped the covers around her body, covering her up.

Letty tugged the sheet tighter round her body, hiding herself away from Dom and Jesse. Jesse walked over to Dom and bravely grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall. Due to his minimal muscle compared to Dom's, he didn't move Dom very far.

"Dom leave"

Jesse spoke fiercely, his voice harsh with an edge, he spoke with order. Jesse tried to keep his voice at an acceptable level for Letty's sake and he turned around so he wouldn't have to look at Dom's guilty and confused face.

"I didn't do anything"

"Then what is this?"

"I don't know!"

Dom's voice held an air of confusion, his hands bunched into fists at his frustration. His shoulders were tense and his muscles flexed. He threw his hands down and let them fall by his sides.

"Go, I'll talk to her"

Dom looked at Jesse and slowly nodded. He walked out the door and into the hall way before going to the living room and flopping down on the couch, grabbing the TV remote and flicking through the channels.

Upstairs, Jesse walked over to Letty and shuffled into the corner alongside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him, her head falling into his chest as her sobs became louder and more obvious. Jesse rubbed her back comfortingly as he whispered sweet words into her ear.

"What did he do Lett?"

"Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"He didn't do anything wrong"

"Letty..."

"He didn't, it was all me"

"Don't cover for him"

"I'm not, it was my mind"

"What do you mean your mind?"

"When you're stuck in a memory that you can't let go of"

"You're saying that's a memory?"

"Yeah"

Letty's voice was shaking through the whole conversation with Jesse. Her teeth were still clattering together and it was obvious that was scared, trapped in this memory. Jesse wrapped his other arm around her back and held her like a parent would to their child.

"Tell me about it"

"About what?"

"Your memory"

"No"

"Listen Lett, I understand it's obviously hurting you and that it's painful but you need to open up, let us in"

Letty jumped up like a flash of lightening, the bed sheets still tucked around her body as she held them close to her chest. Fire was burning in her eyes as she pointed her finger at Jesse, accusingly as if he had just asked her to commit murder.

"No! I do not need to open up or let anybody in! I am perfectly happy on my own"

The shouting had alerted Dom downstairs and soon he was pounding up the stairs, his feet taking them two at a time as he bounded towards Letty and Jesse. Without caring, Dom flung open the door and watched as Letty crumpled before his eyes.

Dom walked over to Letty and offered her his arms, holding them. Letty fell into them before curling into his chest, her tears running down her cheeks and onto Dom's shirt, staining the material. He welcomed her presence as he wrapped her up in his arms, rubbing the side of his cheek on the top of her head.

Jesse got up realising that he was no longer needed and bid farewell to Dom who raised his hand in appreciation. Dom's hand then returned to the back of Letty's head as he ran it over her hair soothingly until her harsh cried turned into quiet sobs.

"Come on baby, it's alright"

"I'm sorry"

"Baby, you don't need to be sorry"

"I feel like I should tell you"

"Not if you don't want to"

"Then it's not fair on you"

"Ok, only when you're ok yeah?"

"I'm good now"

"I'm listening"

"When I was in the D.R, I met this boy and we had a laugh and we went to the beach and he taught me how to surf and we had fun you know. We were sort of taking it a step further sometimes, kissing on the beach, little dates. Then one time it was just us in his house and we were lying in his bed and making out and then we got to about where we got to and I didn't want to go further and he did and he started to touch me and I didn't want it Dom! I didn't want it! And then he pulled my bra and the strap broke and earlier I got away but then I didn't. I couldn't stop it Dom! I couldn't stop! I'm sorry Dom, I'm really sorry"

Letty collapsed further into Dom's chest and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She sobbed into his chest as she relieved the painful memories and he repeatedly kissed her head, whispering sweet nothings into her hair as she breathed in his scent.

Dom carried Letty into his bed and slipped his wife beater over her head. He then climbed in beside her and she let him hold her. Dom lay on his back as Letty used his chest as a pillow, her breathing finally evening out as her exhausted figure finally succumbed to sleep.

_Flashback_

Vince had held onto his vice grip around Dom's neck until the whole story had been told. During the end, Vince had slowly reduced the power of the grip and when the tale ended, he completely let go and muttered a small apology.

They all stood in shock at the story and only jumped out of their trance as they heard the familiar sound of Letty's car rolling into the garage. She looked around at their shocked faces before simply shrugging her shoulders and walking over to the work bench.

Letty held up the lunch in her hands and they all came over like pounding puppies. Tony rolled out from under his car with the news still reeling in his ears. He shook off the feeling and sat down next to Letty and offered her a small smile.

Letty smiled back in response before digging into her burger, wiping the sauce off her chin as it dripping out from in between the buns. Vince leaned over and snatched his lunch from Letty's side before completely devouring the two burgers inside.

The guys all gave him disgusting looks. Eating a burger quickly was perfectly fine in their books but devouring it like he had was completely gross. Vince simply shrugged his shoulders before getting back to taking a large sip from his drink.

They ate in silence, the meal satisfying the hunger and pushing the conversation to the back of their minds. The low rumble of a car pulled up outside the garage and the loud slam sent everybody wincing in their ears, the disrespect for the car hurting them.

The woman strode into the garage and stood with her legs shoulder width apart and her hands on her hips. Her light brown hair was lightly curled and rested half way down her back. Her sunglasses rested on top of her head and her Prada bag hung off her skinny wrist.

"I brought my car in here three days ago expecting good mechanics and exceptional service. I guess that's out of the question"

"You mean the Ford?"

"Yes I mean the Ford"

"You mean the ford that you were supposed to pick up yesterday"

"Well, yesterday I was busy, now I want my car"

Letty reached up on her tip toes and collected the Ford key off the hook and threw it at the woman. She barely managed to catch it before Letty resumed their conversation.

"You can drive it out yourself once you've settled the bill"

"I already paid"

"You took up space in garage; it's a bit like pay and display. You're late collecting – you get a fine"

The woman huffed at the Letty's words and turned on her heel and strutted over into the office, her angry sighs still heard from the work bench. Tony gave a smirk to Letty before following her, chuckling lightly at Letty and her temper.

Ten minutes later, the woman strode out the office and to her car and everybody winced at the mistreat she was giving to the car. She rolled out the garage and onto the road, paying so much attention to the gloss on her lips that she only narrowly avoided a collision.

Tony clapped his hands and they all jumped up and returned to work. The claps were the signature move that mean that lunch time was over and it was time to get back to fixing the cars that people just used to get around.

A few hours later, Tony rolled out from under a car and announced that he was going to pick Mia up from school, sternly telling the guys that he expected work to carry on and for them all to have their asses on chairs in time for dinner.

They all gave strict nods and got back to work as Tony picked Mia up from school. At six, everybody was sitting at the table, waiting for the first person to dig into the homemade food, courtesy of Mia. Vince eyed the food before deciding he couldn't take it any longer and darted his hand out to grab the food.

"Vince got grace!"

Everybody shouted at him and he sagged his shoulders in defeat before putting his hands together and starting.

"Thank the Lord for fast cars and hot chicks"

"You said that last time"

"Just showing extra appreciation"

Everybody cracked a smile at Vince's antics and dug into the dinner. Tony and Mia mostly filled the conversation as Mia happily told of her day at school and how she was missing Letty since she had dropped out.

"I can't believe you left me"

"You know me and school don't mix"

"You didn't try"

"I did!"

"Trying to get from the classroom to the principal's office doesn't count"

"How dare you accuse me of that!"

The guys stared at Mia and Letty's exchange, happy that things were getting back to normal, well as normal as the Toretto's and friends could get.

A/N – Ok, well that was my attempt at making things better!

Do you want this mystery person that wasn't very nice to Letty to turn up or just let it get lost in the dust?

Thanks to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Aray48

Peaches2421

MiaGonzalez4707

Tanya2byour21

Nipples

Firefly-class

Lola

For all your lovely reviews

Never-give-up-hope2: Haha! Tidy room at last! You're amazing all the time, always reviewing and it means a lot to me

Peaches2421: Hope you didn't die ;) Does that count as making up for it?

Nipples: I agree I sort of went off track but I also believe to go with what comes to you first and that's what happened!

Firefly-class: We all good? Did it make up for it?

Lola: Glad you liked the fic!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Hello! Did you miss me? I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry but I had quite a hectic week! I went shopping, to the beach; I went on the London Eye! It's a good view! Here it is!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Dom lay flat on his bed, his head supported by three pillows and his arm. His chest was covered by a thin wife beater, the air still hovering over his bare arms, erupting the skin into small goose bumps.

A woman lay on his chest, her hair fanned out around her, covering the pillow and Dom's chest. Her head was using Dom's chest as a pillow, her hand curled into a fist as it rested next to her forehead.

It was the closest Letty had come to Dom since her memory had occurred three weeks ago. Recently she had slept in Mia's bed with her, the mattress luring both of them into a sleep. Occasionally Letty woke up to nightmares, but they were always quiet, never breaking into screams, until last night.

_Flashback _

The room was dark, the curtains closed with most likely black out blinds keeping the light from seeping through the cracks. Two teens were lying on the bed kissing heavily, their lips colliding as they ran their hands over each other's skin.

The boy started to run his hand down the girl's leg ad she squirmed away, her body behaviour easily signalling that they were going too far out of her comfort zone. The boy bypassed the signals and carried on until the girl broke away and held him at arm's length.

"I don't want to Ethan, I'm not ready"

"You are ready"

Ethan's voice was harsh, fierce and demanding as if he controlled the emotions that Letty felt. His eyes bore into Letty's as he pushed away her hand and roughly grabbed her arms, pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers in a sharp attempt to kiss her.

Letty struggled in his arms, her legs kicking out as Ethan's hands were running down her shoulders, skimming over the blades as he fingered the bra strap. He harshly pulled the material and it snapped under the intense pressure. Ethan lay Letty down onto her back and straddled her, a predator gleam resting in his eyes.

"Ethan please"

"You don't get to lead me on then pull back, no way"

Outside the dream, Mia awoke to the sounds of low murmuring, Letty's lips opening slightly allowing the small sounds of distress to escape into the air. Letty shifted in her sleep, her head turning from side to side as she tried to escape her nightmare.

Mia winced quietly from the hard kick Letty gave, the heel catching the bone of Mia's leg. Mia looked towards the door to see if Letty had disturbed anyone else in the house. Declaring it a no, Mia gently shook Letty's shoulders, her face clouded with worry.

As Letty didn't wake, Mia slid out of the bed and laid the covers over Letty's struggling body with no doubt that when she came back, they would have been kicked straight onto the floor.

Inside her sleep, Letty tried to push herself away from Ethan, her hands pushing against his shoulders as she kicked her legs. He grabbed her ankles and gripped them together, squeezing the skin until the surface turned a ghostly white.

Mia crept towards Dom's room and she quietly knocked on the door. She pushed it open and quickly strode over to Dom, her hands rapidly finding his shoulder and shaking it, her hand rubbing along the surface. Dom turned and looked at Mia with glaring eyes.

"It's Letty"

As soon as Letty's name came out of Mia's mouth, Dom had flown out of his bed and was pushing past Mia and into her room, his figure already standing at the bottom of the bed as Mia entered her room and quietly closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's having a nightmare"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I was thinking you could take her"

"Take her where?"

"To your room"

"Ok"

Dom went over to Letty and gathered her in his arms, hissing as she kicked his ribs. Letty jolted awake at the sudden change in location and her eyes were wide with fear before they settled, realising whose arms she was in. Her eyes fluttered shut as Dom stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here"

Mia watched the interaction between the two and a light smile emerged on her face, the love held by Dom towards Letty a truly remarkable thing. Dom nodded to Mia before taking Letty into his room and laying her in the middle of the bed.

Dom watched Letty for the rest of night, glad that tomorrow was a Sunday and that meant no work. He stroked her hair and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead before settling against the wall and watching her sleep, her rest undisturbed by the recurring nightmares.

_End of Flashback_

Letty stirred in her sleep, her body shifting closer towards Dom's, if that was even possible. She uncurled her fist and settled her flat hand back onto Dom's chest, her fingers spread as she sighed contently. Her breathing returned to normal as she succumbed back into a dreamless sleep.

The last three weeks had been challenging at an understatement. The boys had walked around Letty on tip toes, constantly being nice to her and never letting her get herself a drink, always jumping up and doing it for her.

_Flashback_

"God I need a drink"

"I'll get it for you"

Leon jumped out of his seat and grabbed the drink from Letty's hand, ignoring her confused look as he went into the kitchen and filled up Letty's drink. He returned a few seconds later with a full glass and a wide smile.

Letty looked over in Mia's direction and she just shrugged before burying herself back into a textbook, her pen scribbling along lined paper as she revised for the busy school year ahead. Mia's eyes were fixated on the book so Letty looked around for other answers.

Everybody was just facing the TV so she climbed out her seat and brushed down her trousers, the imaginary creases flattening out so the material was nice and smooth. She flicked her hair from her shoulder and walked out of the living room.

Letty went over to her car and ran her hand over the bonnet, her eyes admiring the fine body work, completed by her of course. As she walked round the car, Letty tripped over a stone and bumped into the rubbish bag, the trash going all over the floor.

Vince ran from his position by the door and started to gather up the rubbish, his arm outstretched as if to say 'I've got this'. Letty crossed her arms and tilted her head, eyebrows raised ready for when Vince was completed.

"Why are you treating me like china?"

"We're not"

"Since when does Leon fill my drink?"

"Since..."

"Since when do you clear up after my mess without taunting me first?"

"Since..."

"And since when does Jesse show me car designs before everybody else?"

"He what?"

"Uh huh, now tell me why you've been treating me like china?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because of what happened! Dom and Jesse told us and"

"And now I'm weak?"

"I never said that!"

"Sounded like you wanted to!"

"Oh come on Lett!"

"No Vince! I will not come on! I am fed up of always being treated like a prissy little princess! I don't need to be looked after like your casual skanks! I can look after myself!"

"Because you totally looked after yourself before"

The air went silent; the only noise was the occasional tweeting of the birds, the wings flapping against the leaves in the trees. Letty's eyes filled with instant tears and she started to walk away, leaving Vince's shocked face behind her.

"Letty I'm sorry, I didn't mean it"

Vince was replied with a door in his face as he heard the faint sound of Letty's feet thumping up the stairs and the bedroom door slamming. The door was roughly opened and Mr. T stepped aside letting Vince in before pointing towards the kitchen.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"I don't see you nearly crying"

"I made her cry?"

"Pretty much"

"OMG"

Vince slammed his head on the table and covered it with his arms, deeply ashamed with his actions. Tony slapped Vince on the back and he lifted his head, cocking his eyebrows in Tony's direction.

"Say sorry to her, apologise, and take her chocolate"

"Letty doesn't do chocolate"

"Oh trust me, she does"

Vince stood from his chair and walked over to the fridge, pulling open the door and sticking his head inside. He looked left, right, up and down before finding some plain milk chocolate on the bottom shelf. He held it up and shrugged at it, wondering how it would help.

Vince shoved the chocolate in his back pocket and climbed the stairs, bypassing and ignoring the looks of concerns sent to him from all parties. He climbed the stairs before pausing outside of Letty's door, his hand poised to knock on the door.

Vince knocked on the door and waited until it was swung open by a tear disguising Letty. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were stained with the faint lines of tear streaks. Vince reached into his back pocket and pulled out the chocolate.

Vince held the chocolate in front of Letty and smile instantly appeared on her face. Her eyes widened with greed and she happily took the chocolate out of Vince's hands, holding it tight to her chest as she moved further back into the room.

The door closed as Vince followed, his figure hovering by the door ready for a quick escape if need be. Letty tore open the package and broke off a chunk and offered it to Vince, who took it gratefully and gave a small smile in thanks.

The eating was spent in silence and as Vince swallowed his last piece of chocolate and coughed slightly, drawing Letty's attention.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier"

"Hope you are"

"I am, I really am sorry Letty. It just slipped out and it just sounded so harsh and mean and I'm sorry"

"It's ok Vince, I get it. Words just sometimes come out"

"I am really sorry"

"Do you have any more chocolate?"

"Nope, Carlos and Diana took it all with them when they left the other day"

"Starting to not like them"

"I'll get some more"

"You, Vince will get some more?"

"No, Dom will get it for you but I'll tell him to get it"

Letty erupted into a fit of giggles and Vince followed, her infection laugh incurable. Their laughs grew louder and soon stomps from the stairs could be heard as everybody came to see what the commotion was all about.

By the time the door was swung open, both Vince and Letty had slid down the walls and were holding their stomachs through the sheer pain of the laughter that was ripping through their bodies. Eyes were drawn to them Vince looked up at Dom.

"You owe Letty chocolate"

"Why?"

"Because Carlos and Diana took the last lot with them"

"And I had the very last lot"

"So now I owe Letty chocolate?"

"Yep!"

"And if I don't want to give Letty chocolate?"

"Then I will get you!"

Mia's voice was only short until she leapt on Dom and started to run her fingers up and down his sides, the ticklish sensation too much for Dom as he wriggled to get her off. Using his muscles, Dom easily picked Mia off his back and set her on the ground.

Mia recognised the look in Dom's eyes and immediately set off running down the stairs and into the garden, figuring that if he hurt her within public view, she could at least score points with her dad. Dom set off after her, the noise of the pairs of feet on the floor heavy.

Letty moved over to the window and watched as Mia grabbed the water gun from behind the shed and run over to the hose. She unattached the hose and opened the cap, filling the gun with water from the garden tap.

Dom grabbed the other gun and smiled, thankful that it was full. He took aim and squirted, the water spraying all over Mia's clothes. She closed the cap on her own gun and squirted back, the water flying through the air and hitting its mark.

Jesse and Leon filled cups from inside with the water and began to throw it over Mia, the small teen able to do less damage than Dom. They constantly ran back and forth between the kitchen and the fight arena, their small plastic cups barely holding water.

Inside, Tony walked over to Letty and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugging her close, planting a small kiss to the top of her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo as he did so. He pulled a packet of chocolate from his back pocket and gave it to Letty, winking before offering his hand.

"Let's go join the fun"

The water fight carried on for the rest of the evening until it was wrapped up in time for dinner, the guys all surrendering by holding up their guns and cups and stacking them against the shed ready for next time.

_End of Flashback_

Letty opened her eyes and immediately closed them again, the punishing sunlight overbearing. After ten minutes, they both got out of bed and went down stairs. Letty reached into the cupboard and pulled out a glass, ready to fill with Orange Juice.

A knock on the door disturbed the house and Tony went to answer it. The faint sounds of a male voice travelled through the house and increasing footsteps could be heard until Mr. T broke the silence.

"Letty for you"

"Hello Letty"

The man spoke as the glass plummeted to the ground, the glass breaking into hundreds of shards as Letty looked into the eyes of one man, if he could even be described as that, she never wanted to see again. Ethan.

A/N – Well?

Ooh! Ethan! (No offense to anyone called Ethan! First name into my head!)

Thanks to:

Peaches2421

Tanya2byour21

Aray48

Simone Frank

Hugs-n-kisses01

Never-give-up-hope2

MiaGonzalez4707

Bsinger95

For all your lovely reviews!

Peaches2421: Ta Dah! This wasn't really Dotty! Maybe a diddy bit! But you give me an idea and I will put it in, somewhere!

Aray48: The douche bag turned up! I am thinking fight! A big one!

Simone Frank: Drama it is!

Never-give-up-hope2: Woo! I hope you didn't use Google translate for your essay! Someone in my school got detention for using Google! Nasty boy is here!

MiaGozalez4707: Are you thinking: Letty/Ethan fight or Dom/Ethan fight or Everyone/Ethan fight? What would you prefer?

Bsinger95: I'm thinking of only having Ethan in it for a few chapters, just a little bit


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – I know! It's been a long time but I'm afraid you'll have to wait after this as well! I'm going on holiday on Saturday and I have no time to write another update so the next one won't be up for at least another two weeks! I'm sorry, I know it's not the best situation but it is what it is and that's all I can give you! Here it is and I hope you enjoy it!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Letty was stood frozen in her spot, the glass lying in millions of pieces by her feet. Her face was like stone, set in the same expression as she stared directly at Ethan, her eyes almost fearful as she tried to stop the shaking in her hands.

Letty was broken out of her stare by the agonising sound of skin on skin, the loud smack of a punch across the face. Dom's fist pounding into Ethan's nose, the weak bone crushing after only one powerful punch that came with a sickening sound.

Mr. T stood back, his own anger boiling to the surface as he let his son beat Ethan. His face was now bloody, the blood oozing out of his broken nose. Ethan brought his hand up to his nose, protecting his face from any future hits that Dom tried to deliver.

His barrier was lousy, Dom's hand shattering through it as he smacked his fist into Ethan's cheek, the bone demolishing under the impact. Ethan took his hand from his hand and hooked it upwards, catching Dom on the edge of his chin.

Dom stumbled back slightly but quickly regained his composure as he sent Ethan's head flying to the side with a powerful hit that most likely broke another bone in his hated body. Ethan tripped backwards, his figure moving quickly to get out of the way of Dom.

Ethan held up his hands in surrender as Dom stood with his shoulders broad and his stare fierce. His hands were bunched by his sides and his breathing was quick and fiery. Ethan was petrified, no longer his cocky self from mere minutes ago.

"Never, ever come back"

Ethan scurried away, his head never looking back as he hurriedly exited the house, the sounds of his car tyres against the road the only confirmation that he was well and truly gone, out of their lives, for what hopefully was forever.

Letty moved towards Dom and she put her hand on his arm, her touch instantly calming him as he turned around to face her. He cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to her hair, gently kissing her scalp as he cuddled her in his arms.

The rest of the gang moved swiftly up the way, sensing that a serious conversation between Dom and Letty needed to happen. Once the door shut, Letty looked up to Dom and gently stroked the face, her soft skin causing his cheek to lean into her palm.

Letty brought her hand down to the back of Dom's neck and pushed gently on the surface, the movement making Dom lean his head down level to Letty's, her eyes boring into his as she looked past the bullshit and straight into who he was, not who his image played him as.

Dom attached his lips to Letty's, her sweet taste filling his mouth as she ran her tongue along his lip, his mouth opening almost instantly for her, his need to hold her close intensifying after the incident. Letty brought her hands to cup Dom's face, her palms holding him there so she could savour him.

Dom brought his hands up to Letty's and pulled them away from his face, unwilling to take advantage of Letty's vulnerable state. He lightly kissed the top of her forehead before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

The next few weeks went along with no complications. Business was doing well in the garage and more often than not, everybody was working overtime due to the sheer amount of customers that Tony had racked up over the years, his good reputation serving him well.

Letty found herself indulging in drawing whenever she wasn't working, often disappearing up to the comforts of Dom's room so she could spread across the bed on her stomach and sketch away, pencils scattered over the covers as she switched between them.

Dom stood by the door and watched as his girl drew away on her sketch pad, the pages slowly filling up as she filled the time that used to be occupied by school. Dom moved towards Letty and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his arm around her as he helped her into a sitting position.

Letty had been off that week but more particularly, that day. She seemed, down, as if she was running things through her head over and over again, the cogs in her brain running harshly into over drive as she tried to reach the finish line.

"Hey, you look upset"

"It's nothing Dom"

"Don't nothing me, I know you're upset"

Dom leant over and put his arm around Letty, pulling her closer to him as he pressed his lips to her head, inhaling her scent as he cradled her close to his muscular body. Letty tucked her head underneath Dom's chin and she let him lightly stroke down her spine.

"Come on Lett"

"My mum, she um..."

"She died today, shit Lett, I'm sorry I didn't remember"

"It's fine, we've been busy at the garage and shit so..."

"I still shouldn't have forgotten"

"It's alright, it's ok, and I don't expect you to know everything about me"

"Well I do! Tell me something about her"

"Well..."

_Flashback_

Maria and Letty walked down the beach, the sand coming up and edging between their toes, the grains surprisingly soothing on their feet. Their hands were linked, Letty's hand noticeably smaller in her mother's comforting grip.

Letty toddled along the sand, her toddler legs scurrying to keep up with her mother's long strides. Her long hair lightly grazed the blue cotton at her mid back. Her denim shorts sat snugly on her frame as her cute sandals flung forward and back in her mother's other hand.

Maria wore simple brown shorts and a white top, with brown beads resting at the stitch of the strap. Her long golden legs seemed to go forever as she ignored the cat calls that were directed in her direction, even though the golden wedding ring that shone on her hand was clearly visible.

The faint sound of an ice cream van could be heard playing it's melody in the back ground and Letty's ears perked up at the sweet sound. She pointed her finger over to the sound and a wide smile appeared in her face, the brightness sparkling out of her chocolate eyes.

"Mamá, yo quiero helado" (Mum, I have ice cream!)

"Que es la palabra mágica?"(What's the magic word?)

"Por favour mamá" (Please mum)

"Un momento hija, yo necesito mis zapatas. Que typo de helado quieres?"(Hold on daughter, let me get my shoes, what flavour ice cream do you want?)

"Fresa!"(Strawberry!)

Letty pulled her mother over towards the van after Maria had put on her shoes and relented to Letty wearing hers after the struggling girl refused to put on the sandals. Letty stumbled up the beach steps and her legs gave up beneath her and sent her forward, landing face down on the floor.

Letty gave a loud cry, fat tears quickly travelling down her cheeks as she glanced at her bleeding knee, the blood oozing out of the wound as she reached her arms up to be held in the comforting arms of Maria. Maria cuddled her daughter in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Mamá?" (Mum?)

"Si?" (Yes?)

Me duele!" (I hurt!)

Letty burst into a fresh batch of tears and hid her face in her mother's chest, her hand wrapped tightly into fists as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, the comfort from Maria slowly lured her into a sleep, her body relaxing in Maria's arms as her breathing evened out.

_End of Flashback_

Silent tears were now running down Letty's face and Dom pulled her into his lap, his hand running through her hair as she leaned into his chest, her hands coming to fiddle with the edge of Dom's shirt, her actions showing she had no plan to pull it over Dom's head.

Dom shifted Letty's legs so she was straddling him and he placed her head on his shoulder, her eyes facing outwards as he casually ran his hand up and down Letty's spine. Letty breathed contently, the movement relaxing and calming on Letty's tense body.

Dom carefully pushed Letty's sketchbooks out the way and laid her down on the bed. He pulled off her clothes and slipped a wife beater over her head before tucking her under the covers, kissing her head lightly as she snuggled under the duvet.

"Dom?"

Letty's voice was slightly fragile, her tone quavering as she looked up at Dom, her eyes wide as she poked her head up out of the covers and stared at Dom, keeping her eyes locked with his as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Hold me?"

"Anytime"

Dom stripped of his own clothes apart from his boxers and climbed into bed next to Letty, his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her into his bulky frame. He kissed her hair and squeezed her in a light hug, her scent sending a smile to Dom's face.

Letty turned in Dom's arms and lightly kissed his lips, her head then burying itself underneath his chin, her hot breath tickling Dom's neck as he felt her eyelashes close down on her tired and exhausted eyes, the day becoming too much for her.

A/N – So?

I'm sorry it's quite short but I just couldn't get things going so that left you with that!

OMG! I keep forgetting! Congratulations to Rebecca! Who, got chose for Young Writer's awards! Well done! Really proud of you! I want a mention ;)

Also, thanks to Tom for my Spanish translations, don't know what I'd do without you! Saving the day and all that!

Thanks to:

Peaches2421

Aray48

Tanya2byour21

Bsinger95

MiaGonzalez4707

Never-give-up-hope2

Nipples

Hug-n-kisses01

For all your lovely reviews!

Peaches2421: I went for a Dom macho thing because I think that's what Letty needed to get over it! Especially what happened in the other chapter with the whole flashback with Dom thing, she needed to see the difference between Dom and Ethan.

Tanya2byour21: Ethan is lucky he's not dead! Especially the way that Dom is! Well, now you know exactly what is happening!

Bsinger95: I never thought of that! I'm not sure whether to have a return for Ethan but I think he'll be out of the picture for a while at least! Hope it wasn't too bad? I just went with what flowed

MiaGonzalez4707: Aww, bless ya! I love the flashbacks! It adds detail without having to be at that exact moment!

Never-give-up-hope2: Good! Google Translate is very bad! He punched his lights out alright! He went all macho on him and ka boom! Whack! Ethan is no more! Well, he is but he's out of the picture unless he returns!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – I'm back! I know this is a bit before 2 weeks but I wrote this in a day so why not? I won't make you wait any longer! Prior warning, I go back to school on Friday so updates will most likely become less often maybe once/twice a week but I will try! I have sun tan lines! From England! Do you know how rare that is? I never ever get sun tan lines when I holiday in my own country! Anyway, here is the chapter, enjoy!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

The races were wild. Music was blaring out through the many radio systems that were embedded in every race car that lined the streets. The crowd was immense, dozens of people surrounding the familiar sight of the illegal racing scene.

The racer skanks crowded around the racers, rubbing their bodies all over them, tempting them into one night stand. A few took the bait, the occasional sight of a racer running off after a skank, their figures darting into the shadows as they giggle lightly.

Letty leant against her car, the bonnet beneath her as she stood with her arms crossed and her eyes bold. Her posture was rigid and it was clearly obvious that she was in no mood for games or anything that normally came with the thrill of the races.

Letty had started going to the races when she was 15. After hours of frustration and borderline begging, Dom had finally relented with the rules that she was to stay by at all times and that if she ever wandered off, she would never be coming back and Letty didn't want that.

Vince looked over Letty and a wave of confusion came over his face. Normally she would be out there fighting away the chasers and then the games would be over so the races could begin. But tonight Letty just stood back and watched, something that didn't sit well with Vince.

Letty watched as the skanks threw themselves towards Dom, pushing themselves up against him as they reached out to take a piece of him. They were completely oblivious to the presence of Letty even though it had been unofficially announced they were together.

_Flashback _

Dom and Letty walked into the races with their hands intertwined, ignoring the stares and glares of everybody as Dom removed his hand and wrapped it around Letty's shoulder, pulling her closer towards him and planting a small kiss to the top of her head.

Emma, pushed herself towards the front of the crowd and almost flung herself at Dom, her hands smoothing over his head as she pressed her lips to his, totally ignoring the presence of Letty and she pressed her body closer to Dom's.

Dom pushed her back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, ridding his lips of her saliva. Letty raised her eyebrows and looked at Dom for an explanation, as did Emma as she crossed her arms and glared in Dom and Letty's direction.

"Emma, what the hell?"

Dom spoke first; his voice carrying an air of confusion as he gently squeezed Letty's hand, a gesture that showed her that he was completely hers. Her small return squeeze told him the same.

"Me? What the fuck is she doing with you?"

Her voice came out as a high pitched squeal, her pitch piercing holes into all ear drums within a 100 mile radius. Her eyes burned with fire as she used her arms to push up her breasts even further in her bright pink push up bra, her attempt of getting Dom's attention failing miserably.

"Hmm, I don't know? Maybe at the races with my girl?"

Letty smiled at the comment, her heart started to race a little faster as she consumed the next level of affection between the two. They had yet to say that they loved each other but they were taking it slow, and this was their first night of showing a full on PDA fest.

_End of Flashback_

Vince nudged Letty and she turned to look at him, her arms still crossed over her chest as she waited for Vince to make his comment, even though she wasn't particularly in the mood to hear it.

"You alright Lett? You seem...distant"

"I'm good man"

"Normally you'd be all over them"

"I can't be bothered"

Her comment caused Vince open his eyes wide with shock. Letty had always been so into Dom and now she was just giving up without a fight? This wasn't the Letty that Vince had grown up with; the Letty would constantly get on his nerves.

"What do you mean, you can't be bothered?"

"I can't stand here anymore and watch as he does nothing about it. I can't handle it anymore! I'm supposed to be 'his girl' but how am I 'his girl' when he doesn't give me the time of day at the races? It's just too fucking much!"

Letty's voice raised during the end of her sentence and by the time it had ended, she was borderline shouting and many people had turned their heads to watch the fiery Latina shout what she had to say at Vince as he listened carefully to her.

Dom stood and let the skanks crawl over him as he waited for Letty to interfere and back them off. It was the way things went, a game they played with each other and as soon the skanks went packing, playtime was over and it was down to business.

But tonight, Letty was nowhere and Dom was starting to get worried. He pushed the girls off his body and made his way over to where he last saw Letty. Disappointment clouded his face as he only saw Vince who was waiting for him with glaring eyes.

"You seen Letty?"

"You would have seen her if you weren't surrounded with chicks"

"Do you like this little game Dom? Don't get me wrong, you're my best friend, have been since third grade but Letty is too and you're treating her like shit"

"Hang on, what do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean when she has to watch you as you lap up the attention. Before a race you don't care about her, you leave her on her own and go lapping up the chicks like there's no tomorrow. How does Letty feel huh? Ever thought of that? Well, tell you what Dom, one day she is gonna leave and by the sounds of things, that day is soon"

"You sure about that?"

"Yep, you gotta get her back Dom, before it's too late"

"Thanks brother"

Dom scanned his eyes over the crowd until they landed on Letty. She was standing with Hector and occasionally hitting him playfully on the arm as she laughed, most likely at one of his lame attempts at a joke; Hector had a terrible sense of humour.

Hector turned away from Letty and hollered Dom's name, letting him know that it was time for his race. It was a 2g buy in and Dom had been saving his wages from the garage to upgrade his car and afford the buy in. He had been a legend since the day he started.

Dom walked towards Letty and slowly dragged her away from the crowd, telling Hector to give him a minute. Dom took Letty to a smaller area and cupped her face with his palms, rubbing his fingers along his cheeks as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Letty, I'm so sorry"

"Dom..."

"No! I've been selfish, and a bastard and you don't deserve that! When you come and break it up I feel special you know? But I never realised how much it hurt you Letty, I'm so sorry"

Letty cupped Dom's face in her small hands and she lightly pressed her lips to his in a forgiving manner. Dom deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue between Letty's lips before she pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"You've got to race papa"

"Rather be with you"

"You've been waiting for this, go"

Dom kissed Letty once more before grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the racing scene. He left her with Hector and the team as he got into his car and drove to the start line, eyeing up the competition as he went. They were all amateurs, an easy win.

It was in fact an easy win, Dom passed the finish line a whole two car lengths in front of the second placer, his ego expanding as he thought of the 8g that would soon be slapped into his hand and soon used to but new upgrades and car parts.

Hector came up to Dom and slapped him on the back in celebratory style, pushing his winnings into his hands as the skanks began to crowd around him. He pushed them off though, remembering his earlier conversation with Letty as he made his way to Mia.

Dom handed his winnings to Mia to count and went in search of Letty. He found her leaning against Vince's car as she cocked an eyebrow up at him, challenging him to make the first move. Getting on the wrong side of Letty was like the aftermath of teasing a lion with food, not very pretty indeed.

"My trophy"

Dom hoisted Letty into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist, capturing his lips with her own as she dipped her head to his. She slowly slipped down Dom's body before she touched the ground and released him from her comforting hold.

"Yo, Lett, put this in the car yeah?"

Letty looked to the sight of Jesse gesturing towards the winnings and she looked Dom into the eye before giving him another kiss and moving towards Jesse, grabbing the winnings and going to Jesse's car. She used the key to open the door and slid into the passenger seat.

Letty was opening the glove box as the car came smashing towards her, the driver out of control as the front came smashing into the side of Jesse's car and most importantly Letty. The flipped over under the pressure and Letty went all over the place inside the car.

The car stopped after three flips and Letty hung lifelessly out of the car as it rested on its side. Her head hung out the smashed window as her wrist lay trapped between the edge of the seat and the interior. A piece of glass had ripped through Letty's wrist and embedded in the interior, trapping her.

Dom ran towards Letty and began to scream her name, his voice contorted with hurt and anger as he made his way through the crowd and finally to Letty, a huge circle formed around the car as Dom, Vince, Leon, Jesse and Mia circled around Letty.

Dom went to pull Letty from the car as he noticed the glass shard poking out from her wrist. He turned his head at the painful moan that came deep from Letty's throat and she grabbed her wrist with her other hand as he head still dangled out the window.

"Letty, I need to get you out of there, it's not safe"

"Dom, my wrist"

"I can't, there's glass stuck, it trapped your wrist to the car"

"Dom, please"

"Ok, I'll try"

Dom lifted himself onto the bottom of the car so he was towering over Letty. Her face was paling and blood was dripping out of her wrist like a hose. Letty's eyes started to flutter shut and she could feel herself once more losing consciousness.

Dom removed Letty's hand from her wrist and tried to figure out the best way to remove the glass while causing minimal damage. Only a small section of glass was sticking out so he had to be really careful, or things wouldn't be ending well.

Dom took a deep breath before wrapping his index finger and thumb around the glass, making sure he had a steady grip before he brushed the hair out of Letty's eyes. She was still awake but barely and Dom needed to warn her of what was to come.

"Lett"

"Hmm"

"I need to pull out the glass, it's gonna hurt. I need you to stay still ok?"

"I'll try"

"Ok, Vince, I need some sort of bandage"

"Ok brother, we'll have one ready"

Dom re gripped the glass and counted slowly counted to three inside his head. He hated to see the way Letty was squinting her eyes in pain, the gash in her arm huge as she tried to stop silent tears leaking out of her eyes. Dom breathed heavily before pulling.

Letty's scream of pain filled the area as Dom yanked the glass out of her body, freeing her wrist as she naturally curled it into her chest. Dom easily lifted Letty out of the car and laid her ground on the ground, a bandage thrust into his hands as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Dom wrapped the bandage around Letty's wrist and pressed into it, trying to stop the blood flow as much as possible before she lost too much blood. Dom had seen enough medical dramas to know how serious an injury affected by loss of blood was.

Leon pulled up alongside Dom and opened the door, allowing Dom to effortlessly pick up Letty and put her in the car before closing the door as Leon drive off to the nearest hospital. What was a good night had turned into a living nightmare.

A/N – Well?

Have I lost my vibe during my break?

Thanks to:

Aray48

Peaches2421

Tanya2byour21

Never-give-up-hope2

Hugs-n-Kisses01

Bsinger95

Princess of Darkness17

For all your lovely reviews!

Peaches2421: My update! I don't think I could ever stop this! It's become my baby! I have 5 years to cover! This will not be over for a very long time!

Tanya2byour21: Dom needed to get the frustration out!

Never-give-up-hope2: I could bring him back just for the sake of it! Wrong timing! Always wrong timing! Tell her to hurry up and get cracking! Joking, she's lovely!

Bsinger95: I'm glad you're happy! Sweet Dom is cute Dom and a cute Dom is a fine Dom, let me tell you now ;) Now you have more!

Princess of Darkness17: It is nice to have you back!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N – Ta Dah! Well, if you hadn't noticed, I survived my first day back at school so all is well. Obviously school means less updates because I am doing exams this school year so I need to revise but I will try my best to update as soon as possible and as often as I can but on with the show!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

The white walls of the hospital were not an unfamiliar sight to the Toretto's. Plenty of drama had happened here over the years and now it is the place of some more as Dom stormed around the ward floor as he waited for the doctor to come out and tell them about Letty.

"Dom, stop moving, you're wearing a hole in the floor"

"Well sorry Mia, but I can't help it"

"I know Dom, sorry, I just wish we could hear some news!"

Mia's voice grew louder and louder through the sentence until she was full on shouting, drawing the attention of several others in the ward. As it was late, visiting hours were already over and the arrival of Letty and the others had sparked an interest from the other patients.

Finally, after a half an hour wait, the doctor came out and called out Letty's name. The gang rushed towards him and started to bombard him with questions. He held his hand up to silence them before motioning them to have a seat in the waiting area.

"First of all, Miss Ortiz is very lucky. She had a severe glass wound to her wrist and could not have made it. However, your speed meant that we could treat her properly and she is now waiting in bed 5"

"Thank you doctor"

"My pleasure"

The doctor walked off to treat another patient as Dom pulled the curtain back on bed 5. Letty was lying on the bed with her wrist in a bandage as she itched the skin around it, the coarse material irritating her skin as her fingernails scraped the surface.

"Hey, hey, don't do that"

"It itches"

"You're point?"

"It itches and it's annoying"

Letty sat with a huff back down on the bed and the guys took that as a gateway to move further into the room. All of them managed to squeeze into the small cubicle and hopefully try and take a look at the bad ass scar that was going to be there, obviously they were all very disappointed.

"The doctor said I could go"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright but first, not a word to dad. I mean it, he will kick our asses if he finds out this happened"

"Uh huh"

"Not a word to Tony"

"Nothing"

"Nada"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

The boys and Mia all answered to Dom and he nodded his appreciation. He helped Letty slide a jacket over her top before he kissing her head lightly and looking up at the patient identification board above her bed. At the sight of it, Dom smiled.

"Let's get you home Leticia"

"Don't call me that!"

"Just reading the board"

"Ass hole"

"Come on"

Dom lid his arms under Letty's legs and lifted her up into his arms, tightening his grip as she started to fidget, unwilling to be babied the way she was. Letty finally gave in as Dom lightly kissed her forehead, rubbing her shoulder gently with his finger.

"Meds"

Letty mumbled against Dom's chest and closed her eyes. Mia tapped her on the shoulder and held up a white bag which was filled with pain medication and clean bandages. Letty nodded her confirmation before snuggling into Dom's chest, closing her eyes once more.

When they got back to the Toretto household, they all quietly took off their shoes and walked into the living room. Vince, Jesse and Leon all went to their rooms which left Dom, Letty and Mia in the living room, Letty once again in Dom's arms as she slept through the pain.

"See you in the morning Dom"

"See you later Mia"

"Night Letty"

Mia reached over and gave Letty and kiss to her forehead and went up the stairs into her room. Dom shifted Letty in his arms and followed, bringing Letty into his room so he could watch over her in the night. The medicine dangled in his fingers as he walked up the stairs.

Dom pushed his door open with his foot and gently lowered Letty onto his bed. He felt funny undressing Letty while she was asleep so he looked away as he pulled off her bottoms and top, leaving her underwear before sliding one of his wife beaters over her head and through her arms.

"Dom?"

"Shh, go to sleep baby"

"Ok"

An outsider would take this for exhaustion but alarm bells kept ringing through Dom's head. Letty never allowed herself to be purposely babied and now she was, Dom knew that she was going through a lot more pain than a gash in her wrist. But she seemed comfy so who was Dom to disturb her?

Dom lay down beside Letty and ran his fingers through her hair, admiring her beauty as she made the journey back into dream land. He twirled the ends of Letty's hair between his fingers before cuddling up to her side so he could watch her during the night.

Three hours later, Letty woke up to the pain of intense burning and she hissed harshly. Dom woke suddenly and cupped her face between his hands, looking over her as she continued to grit her teeth and breathe through the pain, her eyes on Dom.

"Dom, it hurts"

"I know baby. Take these"

Dom handed Letty some pain medication and a glass of water that was sitting on his bedside table. Letty quickly took the pills and gulped down the water, as if she was trying to push the pills down her throat so they would start working as soon as possible.

Letty rubbed her wrist, hoping to soothe the pain as she waited for the pills to kick in. Dom took her hand away, worried that the pressure could do more harm than good and instead took both of her hands in his and squeezing them softly, showing his support.

Letty tucked her arms in front of her chest and shuffled closer to Dom until she was directly in front of him. She looked up at him and in an instant he knew what she wanted. Dom wrapped his arms around her and traced his hands up and down Letty's back. She sighed with content as she let Dom comfort her.

"Let me give you a massage"

Dom rolled Letty over onto her stomach and climbed onto her ass, straddling her as he tried not to support so much weight on the back of Letty. Dom started at Letty's shoulders and worked his thumbs into the knots in her back, eliciting moans from Letty.

"Am I that good?"

"You bet papa"

Dom moved down from Letty's shoulders and started to focus on her upper back, paying attention to the skin above her bra strap. He made sure to cover each piece of skin, sometimes going over the same area over and over again as he sensed Letty's tenseness, massaging until it was gone.

Dom then moved to the bottom of Letty's back, rubbing along her waist as he ran his hands into her curves. Letty shifted under his touch as he tickled her sides as he delicately traced her skin. Seeing her squirm, Dom continued the action until Letty spoke up.

"Dom, you're tickling me"

"Really, I didn't notice"

"Liar"

"Now now Leticia"

"I'm ever so sorry Dominic"

"You are going to get me in trouble one day"

"Oh no"

Letty had managed to turn around in Dom's arms and had snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her so she could kiss his lips. Dom responded immediately and used his hands to push him up so he wasn't putting all of his weight on her.

Using this to her advantage, Letty pushed her chest up from the bed and against Dom's, pulling his head closer to hers so that she could kiss him. Dom ran his tongue along Letty's bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him to snake in his tongue.

Letty used the opportunity to put her own tongue in Dom's mouth and explore. She ran her tongue through his mouth, exploring every angle as she moved her lips in sync with Dom's, the electricity flying through both of them.

Dom pulled away and rested his forehead on Letty's kissing her lips in short sessions as he rolled over to the side of her. He ran his fingers through her hair as Letty shifted into his chest, using it as a pillow as she rested her head down on it.

"Does your wrist still hurt?"

"No, you made it all better"

"Good, get some sleep"

"Yes boss"

Letty snuggled into Dom's chest and threw an arm across his stomach, holding him to her as she made herself comfortable. Dom chuckled to himself at just how at home Letty had made herself and in turn put his arm around her shoulders and pulling her tight to him.

Letty sighed with content and let herself by pulled into the word that was called sleep. Over the night, they both shifted positions several times but they were always side by side. By the morning, they had moved so Letty was almost completely on top of Dom.

Mia rushed through the house at break neck speed, tidying everything up and making sure everything was neat. She held the note from Tony in her hand and she kept glancing up at the clock, knowing that she had to wake Dom and Letty up sometime today.

Sighing with frustration, Mia climbed the stairs and hesitated as she reached Dom's room. She knew that they were together because she saw them go in the night before. Mia knocked twice before standing back and waiting for the infamous shout that was coming.

"WHAT?"

Bull's-eye.

"You need to get up! Dad's back in twenty minutes and I don't think he'll appreciate you two in the position you're in!"

"You been reading Cosmo again Mi?"

"Shut up Lett, just get ready and be downstairs in fifteen"

Mia walked away feeling accomplished and laughed when she heard the unmissable sound of Dom being pushed off the bed by Letty and his returned 'ouch'. She shook her head and woke up Vince, Leon and Jesse respectively hoping Letty and Dom were at the table to save them from the boy's crap.

Mia's prayers were answered when she saw both Letty and Dom at the table, Letty's wrist covered up with a jumper. Luckily the weather was turning colder and Tony wouldn't question it. Dom had helped her change the bandage and pushed it a bit further up her arm.

Mia turned the sausages in the pan and used a knife to slice them in half to see if they were cooked. Mia piled all the food onto five separate plates, placing them in front of each person. Letty had her eggs sunny side up, Jesse had no mushrooms, Vince, Leon and Dom had everything and Vince had double the portions.

Mia put her own plate of healthy food on the table and began to tuck in, setting the scene for when Tony came strolling in. When he did, five minutes later he looked around the room before straight at Mia, who stared back at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Where's mine?"

"I saved you some daddy, don't worry"

"Why can't you be more like this Dom?"

"Yeah Dom, why can't you be more like Mia?"

"Because Mia's a do gooder"

"Eh, be nice to your sister Dom"

"Yeah Dom, be nice to me"

The rest of the table were cracking up at Dom's expense, their breakfast left forgotten as they tried not to spit it out as they laughed, that is all except Vince's whose was gone within five minutes of him getting it in the first place, his plate literally licked clean.

Tony sat down and began to eat the plate that Mia had prepared him, it was the same as Leon and Dom's with a little bit more but not as much as Vince. He ate the bacon and he knew that he had to give Mia a score out of ten, while he was deciding Vince stepped in.

"I give a ten"

"You only say that so she feeds you again"

"Well it works doesn't it?"

"Mia, I give you a ten as well, this is delicious"

"Thank you daddy"

Mia stared up at her dad and he reached over to give her a kiss on the forehead, her smile expanding as she happily continued eating her breakfast, ignoring the hungry stare from Vince to put more food on his plate. He finally sagged in his seat from failure.

"Right guys, garage today, Mia you're in the store and Letty can you help her out?"

"Really Mr. T"

Letty had been hoping for the request and she would be jumping for joy but doing that would raise suspicion. So she threw a bit of a tantrum and acted as if she normally would to throw Tony of the scent of her injured wrist which would hurt like hell and probably hurt it more.

"Yes Letty, please, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't needed, I know how much you hate the store"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

A/N – Right, that's all you're getting out of me.

Thanks to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Bsinger95

Aray48

Tanya2byour21

Peaches2421

Nipples

Princess of Darkness17

Firefly- class

For all your lovely reviews!

Never-give-up-hope2: Aww, you're really sweet! Had to put Emma in there! Can't listen to your gossip and then not put it in there can I?

Bsinger95: I love that I made your day! That's awesome! I didn't want Dom to cause it because I couldn't see him doing that! Glad to know we both appreciate Dom!

Peaches2421: Hope I added enough Dotty for you! Tried to add a bit more! You read this to your cousin? That is so sweet!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- I am alive! I'm really sorry for the ridiculously long wait but things may be like this for a while during exam years! I take 6 exams throughout this school year and another 5 next year so I'm revising and overall really busy! I really hope this chapter makes up for it!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

Letty sat behind the counter, resting her elbow on the surface as she gently rubbed her wrist, hoping that the slight pressure would bring a slight edge of the pain. Mia was behind her looking over her homework as she twirled her pen between her fingers.

"Letty?"

"Mia"

"Do you think that polar bears are vicious hunters?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I have to do it for my homework now will you please answer the question?"

"Um, no"

"Why no?"

"What is this, 21 questions?"

"Letty"

"Ok fine, because they do what they have to do to survive"

"Thank you, how's your wrist?"

Letty turned around to face Mia and leant back on the counter, her head tilted to the side as she opened her mouth to speak.

"It's ok, I guess"

"Do you need any pain meds?"

"I left them at the house and Tony'll get pissed if I leave"

Mia noted the way that Letty called it 'the house' rather than her home. She thought Letty knew that the Toretto household always welcomed her but maybe it was just different wording rather than deliberate?

Mia clicked the top of her pen on top of her homework and wrote down Letty's answer, making sure to quote it word of word and of course put the all important quote marks around it. Letty turned back around to face the outside of the store.

The next hour was spent in absolute silence, Mia getting on with her homework as Letty stared at the street outside, watching as cars zoomed past and old ladies gossiped to each other, most likely about the 'raving parties' the Toretto's had when Tony was away.

Jesse strolled into the restaurant around midday, his 'swagger' evident as he made his way over to the fridge and took out a drink, unscrewing the top and downing almost half the bottle in one gulp. He let out a sigh of breathe before turning to the girls.

"You mind if I take this?"

Trust Jesse to down half the bottle and then ask whether he could have it. Typical. Letty shook her head with a chuckle before nodding in his direction. A bright smile came onto his face and he came and sat down on the stool by the counter.

Jesse suddenly grabbed Letty's arm and pulled it towards him, inspecting her stitches and the gash on her wrist. Letty glared at Jesse through shock and he gently let go of her wrist, still looking over at it but with a longer distance.

"Personal bubble Jesse!"

"Sorry, just wanted to have a look"

Letty chuckled lightly, lightly punching Jesse's arm with her better arm and glanced over to her wrist.

"I can see that!"

"Sorry"

Jesse looked down to the counter and shifted uncomfortably under Letty's gaze. Letty smiled at the young boy and shook her head at his antics, the way he somewhat cowered under Letty's look. Letty reached out and ruffled the top of Jesse's hair, earning a smile from him.

Letty leant against the counter and rested her forearms on the side, her ass slightly sticking out as she bobbed her head from side to side as the latest tune on the radio blared through the speakers and into the lonely and empty, for all but Letty and Jesse, store.

Mia walked out from behind the counter and stood next to Jesse, making sure that she got Letty's attention. Letty tilted her head to one side as she silently encouraged Mia to speak and make her point. Mia hoisted her back over her shoulder and wiped her hair out of her face.

"I'm going shopping"

"Mia, you're supposed to be working"

"It's dead this time of day and I'll be back soon"

"You're soon when it comes to shopping is hours"

"I will be back in an hour then and if I'm a minute later you can tell dad"

"Fine, see you later"

Mia turned around on her small boot heel and walked out of the store and coincidently, her friend pulled up just at that very minute. Letty shook her head at Mia's antics and turned back towards Jesse, who was muttering to himself about car parts.

Letty took Jesse's empty water bottle from the counter and threw it in the bin, the angle in which she threw it completing a perfectly shaped arc. Letty smiled winningly to herself and reached under the counter and pulled out a car magazine, flicking through the pages.

Jesse jumped out of his seat and spun around on his spot from natural reaction. Unused to the sudden change in gravity, Jesse had to stop himself from falling by grabbing the counter with his pale hands and clutching the stool. Letty smirked and ruffled his hair.

"I'm off Lett, work to do"

"You're leaving me?"

Letty stuck out her bottom lip dramatically, trying to get the sympathy vote from Jesse as she started to lightly rub her wrist. Jesse looked caught in the headlights and took a deep breath, unsure of what to do and whether Letty was faking it or not.

"Sorry Lett, work"

Jesse turned around and walked out of the store as quickly as possible, the sight too much for him and his over sensitive feelings to bear. Letty watched from the counter as Jesse pulled out of the parking lot and down the road before glancing at the clock.

Mia had thirty minutes.

Twenty nine minutes later, Mia come bursting into the store with flushed cheeks, the cold weather starting to play havoc with her clothing as she wrapped the loose bit of scarf back around her neck. Tens of bags hung from her wrists before she placed them delicately on the floor.

Mia looked up at the clock and sighed with relief, realising that she only just made it back in time and was in no doubt that Letty would have told her dad. Mia ran her hand threw her hair and pushed it from the back so it split equally down the middle and onto her shoulders.

Letty motioned to Mia that she would be in the back room and only got a nodded response. She pushed open the door and shut it behind her, collapsing down onto one of the chairs and letting Mia deal with her share of managing the front counter.

"Hey Mi"

Dom strolled into the store on his own and plonked down onto a seat in front of the counter. He swung the seat round so that he was facing the counter and rested his elbow on the counter, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I need to steal Lett"

"Oh do you now?"

"I do, Dad's instructions"

"LETTY!"

Mia screamed into the back room and Letty emerged with a frown on her face, her hair falling out from her failing pony tail as she crossed her arms harshly across her chest, throwing her petite weight onto one hip as she stared at Mia.

"Yes?"

"Dom needs to steal you"

"What am I, property?"

Letty walked out into the store and sat on Dom's lap, making sure to throw as much of her weight onto him as possible so that it could have the most impact. Dom automatically wrapped his arms around her shoulders and cuddled her to his chest.

Dom pushed Letty off his lap and gripped his hands with hers, slowly pulling her out of the store and in the direction of his car. Letty slid into the passenger seat with a curious smile on her face as Dom slid into the driver's seat and gripped Letty's hand.

Dom pulled out from the store and drove in the direction of the town. Letty had shifted her legs so her feet were resting on the dashboard. Dom gave her a look and she immediately smirked at him, not taking her feet down from their current position.

As Dom pulled up outside the mall, Letty groaned. It wasn't a really kept secret that Letty despised shopping and it always took a lot of bribing for Mia to convince her to go shopping with her although it normally ended with Letty handing Mia money and telling her to call when she needed a ride.

Letty's bottom lip poked out of her mouth and she looked sadly at Dom, hoping that her 'puppy dog' eyes would convince him to turn around and go whether he wanted, anywhere that didn't contain a building full of extremely expensive shops.

"We're not going shopping."

At this, Letty rolled her eyes but got out the car anyway, her lip still poking out as Dom walked around to the passenger side of the car. Dom opened the door to Letty's side and held out his hand, wishing that Letty would just get over it and grab on. Of course he didn't say that out loud.

Letty reluctantly grabbed onto Dom's hand and half heartedly allowed him to pull her out of the low car. Letty brushed down the invisible creases on her clothes and closed the car door shut, turning around to come face to chest with the cotton of Dom's jumper.

Dom wrapped an arm around Letty's shoulders and pulled her closer to him as she shivered in her clothes. Dom dropped a kiss on Letty's mop of hair and nuzzled his nose into the spot behind her ear, poking out his tongue to lick the flesh.

Letty playfully pushed Dom away from her and covered her body with her arms. Dom looked apologetically at Letty and she moved closer to Dom as she allowed him to wrap his arms once more around her body. Dom smiled at the exchange and resumed their previous position.

The pair entered the mall and Letty automatically groaned. The shops were filled with people and bags were flying everywhere as everyone fitted in their Christmas shopping. The time hadn't come to put up the Christmas decorations just yet but it didn't stop the stores.

Dom led Letty through the many shoppers and stopped her outside of the ice cream shop. Letty turned to Dom and a bright smile appeared on her face, her eyes sparkling as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his neck.

Letty release her hands and grabbed Dom's hand, pulling him into the shop as they joined the short line, the need for ice cream in the cold weather not great. Letty stepped up onto her tip toes to see the board which had been updated with new Christmas flavours.

By the time they had reached the front of the queue, Letty had already chosen the flavour she wanted and had managed to persuade Dom to let her have more than one flavour. Letty ordered their ice cream and made her way over to a table, sliding into the 1960's style booth.

After waiting for around ten minutes, the waitress came over and slid the ice cream onto the table, leaving afterwards but not before running her eyes up and down Dom's body. Letty glared at the waitress and she scattered back behind the counter, missing the victory smirk from Letty.

Dom shook his head at Letty's actions before linking his hand with hers across the table, the rare sign of affection surprising both of them. Letty winked at Dom and he chuckled in his deep voice, pulling his hand away so he could grasp the neck of the ice cream bowl.

Once they finished their ice cream, Dom took Letty back to the car and surprised her as he slid into the passenger seat. Letty walked round to the driver's seat and got in, adjusting the seat and the mirrors to suit her smaller frame.

The pair arrived back to an empty house, the house looking surprisingly creepy as Letty turned off the engine and disappointedly slipped out of the car and handed the keys back over to Dom who took them gratefully, sliding them into his back pocket.

Letty used her key to unlock the door and pushed it open, flicking on the lights as she went, leaving the door open for Dom and she turned at the sound of the door slamming behind him. Dom came over and wrapped his arms around Letty's waist, kissing her neck through her hair.

Dom turned Letty around in his arms and pressed his lips eagerly to hers, shocking her slightly before she started to move her lips against his in a hurried frenzy. Dom ran his hands down Letty's back and grabbed her ass, pulling her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure baby?"

"Definitely papa"

Dom made his way over to the stairs and looked Letty in the eyes, only moving up the stairs when he was completely sure that he wasn't rushing her. He climbed the stairs slowly, Letty's lips attacking his neck as she suckled greedily on the skin.

Dom backed Letty onto his bedroom door and pushed it open, closing it shut with his foot as he carried Letty over to his bed, laying her down on it as he continued to treat her like a china doll princess, dressed in her best Victorian era clothes.

Letty moaned at the loss of contact as her legs fell from around Dom's waist but was quickly quietened as Dom reattached his lips to hers, running his tongue over her soft bottom lip, asking for entrance. Letty gave it almost immediately and slipped her tongue into Dom's mouth as he snaked his tongue into her mouth.

Letty reached up and pulled down the top buttons on Dom's shirt, letting his bare chest free to stare at. Letty ran her hands up and down the soft skin, his shaven chest the chosen place of interest. Over time, her fingers began to wander downwards, opening the rest of his chest.

Dom slipped his hands under the hem of Letty's shirt, his hands wandering over her toned stomach, his eyes always on her face testing her reactions. Deciding that she was safe, Dom let his hands roam further up Letty's body, cupping the bottom of her breasts.

Dom pushed his fingers underneath the wire of Letty's bra and ran his fingers over the base of her breasts, gently massaging the skin as Letty arched her back and pushed into the palms that rested on her rib cage, her head rolling back onto the top of her back.

Letty whimpered as Dom brought his hands back down her stomach, the loss of contact affecting her again. Dom whipped her top over her head and threw it down on the floor, once more looking for confirmation from Letty. Her short nod gave him his answer.

Dom pushed Letty's hair away from her neck and to one side, leaving the whole of her chest free to him. Her Hispanic skin was enhanced by the lightening and Dom took a minute to just take her in. Finally, Dom leant down and attached his lips to a spot just below Letty's collarbone.

Letty moved her hands from her sides to the hem of Dom's top, her fingers fiddling with the seam. She slowly moved the material upwards, her actions enough for Dom to release the skin between his lips so she could pull it over his head and throw it somewhere in the room.

Dom grabbed Letty and moved her further up the bed so her back was resting against the head board, her body slightly curved. Dom put his knees both side of Letty's legs and leant forward to kiss her, his hand playing with the strap of her bra.

Letty used a surprise amount of strength to push an unexpected Dom to fall backwards. Letty moved from her position and straddled Dom's waist, running her hands over his chest and along his shoulder blades, soon replacing her hands with her tongue.

Letty quickly licked Dom's neck, her tongue darting in and out of her mouth as she teased Dom's skin with feather light touches. Letty moved her plump lips down Dom's chest, her tongue continuing to leave trail marks down his Italian skin.

Dom was beginning to grow tired of the torture and turned a surprised Letty over so she was lying on her back, Dom hovering over her as he looked directly into her eyes. He ran his hand down her curves, his fingers curling over her hip bone.

Dom took his over hand and used to it unclasp Letty's bra, releasing the material from around her chest and flinging it to the bottom of the bed. Dom ran his fingers across the top of her nipples, the buds standing erect as Dom brushed over them, his palms massaging Letty's breasts.

Letty began to feel a tickling sensation in the bottom of her abdomen, a desirable need for friction occurring within her legs. She twitched underneath Dom, her hips bucking up as she arched further into Dom's willing hands, her body pushing up from the bed.

Dom sensed Letty's discomfort, her facial expressions and moans explaining only too well the situation. Dom moved his hand down to Letty's crotch, rubbing his hand against her as her moans increase in volume by the side of his ear.

Dom sat up and pulled Letty onto his lap, smiling as she automatically began to grind herself on his growing erection. Letty shrieked as she came, the sensation burning in the pit of her stomach as Dom cradled her in his arms, Letty's head resting on his shoulder.

Letty's breath was still heavy as she turned in Dom's arms and leaned her forehead against his, her lips moving forward to capture his lips in her own. Dom picked Letty up off his lap and walked her into the bathroom, telling her to shower.

Dom gave Letty a last kiss to the head before shutting the door behind him as he walked out of the bathroom. Dom waited for Letty but he jumped up at the sound of Letty's shout. He paused outside the bathroom and pressed his ear to the door.

"DOM! I need something to wear"

"Give me a minute!"

Dom walked back into his room and pulled out an old wife beater. He then went into Letty's room and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra, knowing not to pay much attention or Letty would have his balls, not that he wasn't tempted.

Dom knocked on the door of the bathroom and walked in, making sure not to cross the boundaries by turning away from the shower, placing the clothes on the edge of the sink and walking back out again, missing the wide smirk covering Letty's face.

Ten minutes later, Letty crawled into Dom's bed, her arm immediately coming over to cover his chest. Dom wrapped his arm around Letty's shoulders, pulling her body so she was half lying across him, half next to him as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N – Well?

Thanks to:

Peaches2421

Aray48

Never-give-up-hope2

Guest

Guest (Tanya)

For all your lovely reviews!

Peaches2421: Well I definitely hope you read this before reading this chapter to your cousin! What's her name? I added Dotty! Just for you, thought it might make up for the delay?

Never-give-up-hope2: Does soon count as like 3 weeks? Hoping for an update from you! NCIS premieres tonight!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Sorry it's short, needed to get this out and this is what I came up with. Not edited so any mistakes point out please! I'm going to try and update every week but we'll just have to see. Enjoy!

Ages:

Letty: 16

Dom: 19

Vince: 19

Leon: 19

Jesse: 18

Mia: 15

The lights sparkled around the Christmas tree as Mia crouched down and neatened up the last light on the tree. She grabbed the wire and dragged it round to the plug socket, her hand sculpting round the back part as she gently pushed the socket into the wall.

Mia stood up and smiled at her work, the tree sparkling like a midnight star as Mia put her hands on her hips and shouted through to the kitchen and to her dad. Tony came bustling into the living room and grinned instantly at the make-over, unknowingly looking at Mia's miracle of a cleanup.

_Flashback_

The music blared out the speakers as people danced together, their bodies pressed up against each other as the small space accommodated more people than it was originally made for. Lights flashed through the house as barely clothed bodies moved against each other.

Dom held Letty by her waist, his hands gripping her skin as he made an instant mark on her, his face buried in her neck as his height gave them a few inches difference. Letty had her arms wrapped around Dom's neck, her fingers rubbing the soft skin there.

Dom kissed behind Letty's ear and she moaned seductively in his ear, her voice purring through his ear as Dom smirked into Letty's neck, his lips moving against her skin and influencing another moan from her, her arms tightening around his neck.

The Christmas party was in full swing as Dom took advantage at the fact that his dad had gone out of town for a drink with his friends and had given Dom control over the house until he got back around midday. Instantly, Dom had organised a party and more people than expected turned up.

Luckily, the people had brought plenty of drinks with them and the house was brimming to the top with alcohol as well as people. Around five different types of beers were lined in the kitchen, half of them shoved in buckets of ice to keep them refreshed.

Mia had dragged Letty upstairs in the early afternoon and Letty had inwardly groaned, knowing that this was the time that Mia locked Letty into her room and completely made over her face and searched tirelessly for an outfit that would suit the occasion.

It was about an hour into the party that Mia had finally let Letty go and just about everybody was swept away with her appearance. Letty had just smiled smugly as strode down the stairs, not needing to worry about people as they just moved out of the way for her.

On her hips rested a black tutu, the material sewed to stick out. Her caramel stomach was in full view as a crop top covered her breasts, the thin material, deliberately a size too small, stretching over her bust as the black matching the tutu to almost perfection.

Letty's height was evaluated with high heeled shoes that she could actually walk in and her hair was lightly curled at the ends, giving it a bounce and a bit of attitude. Letty's eyes were outlined with the cat-like flick of eyeliner and her lashes were extended with a few coats of jet black mascara.

Instantly, Dom had moved towards Letty and gathered her in his arms, glaring at all admirers as he made it pretty clear that Letty was his girl. No discussions. Letty smirked at Dom but made no move to wiggle out of his gip, just leading him to the packed dance floor.

After a few songs worth of dancing, Letty pulled Dom away from the crowd and to the kitchen, the heat making sweat line her skin, the need for a drink becoming overwhelming. Dom grabbed two Corona's from the ice bucket by the door and gave one to Letty.

Letty clinked her bottle against Dom's and took a long, generous mouthful, sighing as the liquid burning its way through her throat. Dom smirked knowingly at Letty, raising his eyebrows at her causing her to punch her tight fist into his muscular arm.

Dom wrapped his arms around Letty's shoulders and snuggled her up against his chest, kissing the top of her head. Letty pulled her head away from Dom's shirt, not wanting to smudge any of her make-up, which she thought was pretty impressive, against Dom.

The night carried on and Letty continued to dance with Dom, their bodies moving against each other with such electricity. Letty currently had her arms wrapped around Dom's neck as they grinded against each other, Dom's hands pushing her flush against his body.

"You ready to call it a night?"

"Uh huh."

Dom raised his hand and gave Vince the signal to start packing it up. Leon and Jesse had already disappeared with girls and Dom figured it would be easier to just let them be. Dom grabbed Letty's hand and tugged gently on it, indicating the stairs.

Letty smiled sweetly at him and Dom almost melted at her innocence, her eyes connecting with his as he led her up the stairs. Dom placed his hand on the small of Letty's back and guided her into his room, the moonlight shining through the translucent curtains.

Dom lifted the hem of the crop top over Letty's head the material scraping over her face as she sighed deeply. Letty shimmed out of her tutu and kicked it up with her leg, catching it in her waiting hand before throwing it across the room into a corner somewhere.

Letty grabbed a make-up wipe and spread it across her coated face, the make-up coming off in nearly one single swipe. She had to spend a bit more time on her eyes due to the heavy eyeliner and once she was done, she threw it into the simple bin by the door.

Letty slid into the covers and turned onto her side, cuddling up to Dom as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his bare chest. Letty tucked her head into Dom's neck and lightly kissed the skin, both their breathing evening out not long after.

_End of Flashback_

Dom trudged down the stairs first, his hand wiping away the tiredness that coated his eyes as he half heartedly raised his hand and waved to his father. Tony wasn't oblivious to the party that had gone on before, it was obvious that Dom would throw one but the house was fine so he didn't mind.

Mia smiled at her brother and he nodded in appreciation. Only Mia could be up, dressed and lively at this time in the morning especially after the events of last night. Dom blinked in quick secession as he tried to familiarise himself with the blinding light that shone through from outside.

Half an hour later, Letty appeared at the kitchen door, her head leaning against the frame as she raised her hand to cover the yawn that escaped from her gaping mouth. Tony smirked at her and Letty just smiled sweetly, her eyes closing shut.

"Why is it so bright?"

"Because the sun is shining just like it does any other day."

Tony smirked at Mia's sarcastic answer and Letty's eyes snapped open, glaring at Mia as she walked over to the table and roughly pulled out a chair, collapsing into it and letting her head sink onto her table, her forehead resting onto the surface.

Vince trekked into the kitchen and was instantly sat down as he spotted the food that was slowly pilling up on the table, Mia taking bits from pans and toasters at different times as they became ready to eat. AS if on cue, Vince's stomach rumbled at even Letty laughed.

Leon and Jesse soon joined the family, each patiently waiting so they didn't get drawn into saying grace. Vince's fingers twitched by his side, the need for food burning up inside of him until his fingers reached out a clasped a piece of bacon, bringing it back to his plate.

"Vince, you say grace!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you God for this lovely food and cars of course. Amen."

"Amen."

After he finished, Vince dove straight into the food, his teeth ripping apart the bacon as the others watched with disgust. He looked up at them with a wondered expression on his face before shrugging and turning back to his food, igniting laughs from the rest of the table.

As they finished, Mia collected up the empty plates, throwing them straight in the sink and running hot water over them. She squirted in some washing up liquid and waited until the bowl was full up before pulling up her sleeves and grabbing the scrubber.

"I'm going shopping later, anyone want to come with me?"

"Mia, what answer do you get every single time you ask?"

"I'm being polite and I wanted to know if anyone else needed to buy Christmas presents. I brought mine ages ago but I'm here to help."

"Mia, you sound like you should work in a DIY shop. 'Yes paint is down the second row on your left and remember I'm here to help.'"

Letty finished off her little impression and everyone cracked a smile. It seemed that breakfast had finally woken up a grumpy Letty and she now had a big smile planted onto her face. Mia playfully stuck her tongue out at Letty before turning back to the dishes.

"However, I will go shopping with you Mi, I need a few bits."

Mia smiled triumphantly and happily scrubbed away the fat from the bacon pan, sighing grumpily as she decided to just leave it in the bowl and sink. Tony got up from his chair and kissed his daughter on the forehead, telling her to go and get ready.

Forty minutes later, Letty was leaning against the sofa and waiting for Mia to finish getting ready. It had only been fifteen minutes ago that Mia had told Letty, 'I'll only be a minute'. And pigs can fly. Letty tapped her foot against the side of the sofa before throwing her head up and shouting.

"Mia, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, don't worry."

Mia rushed down the stairs and glared childishly at Letty, kissing her father on the cheek before rushing out the door, quickly darting into Letty's car so she didn't miss the winter sales. Mia had already buckled up and was patiently waiting for Letty as Letty came through the front door.

They arrived at the shopping centre around ten minutes later, Letty's driving and knowledge of shortcuts almost halving the journey. Mia almost jumped out the car and slammed the door; earning herself a glare from Letty as she gently pushed shut her car door.

Mia led Letty into the centre, her 'sister' groaning at the sight of children running havoc and the usual bitches tottering around with their too high heels and their fake designer bags. Melanie, a girl from Mia's school walked up to Mia and smiled at her.

"Mia, I haven't seen you in ages."

Melanie's voice was clearly fake and the fact that her 'groupies' were sniggering behind her didn't exactly make it look like a genuine situation. Melanie pushed out her chest and flicked her hair back over her shoulder, the locks falling down her back.

"Hi Melanie."

"Letty! It's been ages after all you did drop out of school. How's that disgusting garage for you?"

Letty pounced. Her fist connecting with Melanie's face as the girl squealed in shock, her hand coming up to gently caress the forming wound. Letty turned on her heel and walked away, Mia shocked behind her before running after her.

"What was that all about?"

"I wasn't going to stand there and listen to her insult your dad's garage Mia. Just no."

Mia shook her head and had to regain speed to catch up with the fast paced Latina. Letty stalked back to the car and opened the door, sliding in and waiting for Mia's rushing figure to get her fancy ass in the car so she could just drive home. She missed Dom.

The pair pulled up and Letty jumped out the car, storming inside the house as the guys abandoned their games so they could see what had angered with Latina. Tony raised his eyebrows and Letty's angry face and Mia stepped in to explain the situation.

"We saw Melanie at the shopping centre and Letty punched her."

"You punched Melanie? Good on you girl."

Letty couldn't help but smile at Leon.

A/N – There we go, all out!

Thanks to:

Never-give-up-hope2

Aray48

Lola

Bsinger95

For all your lovely reviews!

Never-give-up-hope2: I've turned you into a Dotty addict I swear! Not much Dotty in this one though but I can see some in the next one!

Bsinger95: Letty and Jesse is a very sibling type relationship and I find it really cute to write so I might as well add it in there!


End file.
